La revelion de los unicornios
by raigatux
Summary: Un unicornio macho llega a Ponyville en busca de conocimientos, alli conoce a Twilight y sus amigas, sin embargo, el debe cumplir una mision la cual se niega a realizar.
1. El nuevo forastero

**My Little Pony: Friendship is magic**

**La revelion de los unicornios**

**By raigatux.**

**Capitulo 01: El nuevo forastero.**

Un día normal como cualquier otro en Ponyville, un sol radiante ya que los pegasos habían despejado el cielo, en las calles los ponys circulaban tranquilamente, la pasividad de la villa era notoria, un ambiente de felicidad podía sentirse, pero de pronto se ve caminando a un pony extraño a la villa, al parecer un nuevo forastero había llegado.

Era un unicornio joven de color gris y melena azul, con una mirada tranquila aunque con una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, más allá de eso parecía ser un pony como cualquier otro, de pronto este se topa con una pony rosa que saltaba muy alegre por la villa:

- ¿Disculpa, sabes en donde está la biblioteca de este pueblo? –pregunta el misteriosos pony.

- Bueno, hola pony soy Pinkie Pie, eres nuevo, ¿de dónde eres?, seguro eres nuevo, porque nunca te había visto, ya que conozco a todos los ponys de Ponyville, absolutamente a todos, por eso note que eres nuevo, eres muy apuesto, por cierto que te paso en el ojo, te golpeaste, te atacó una osa mayor o un lobo de madera…

Como es de esperarse Pinkie Pie se presenta y comienza a hablar y hablar hasta que al final dijo:

- Esta noche debes ir al Sugarcube corner y tienes que estar ahí. –acercando su rostro con una gran sonrisa al pony forastero.

- ¡QUE! ehhh, bueno creo que estaré ahí esta noche. –responde el pony soltando una risa incomoda.

- Entonces nos vemos esta noche.

Pinkie Pie se va saltando de alegría rápidamente. El pony con suerte había prestado atención a algo de todo lo que dijo Pinkie pero para ser amable dijo que estaría ahí al verse sorprendido con la repentina pregunta, pero el problema ahora era que la pony de todo lo que le hablo en tan poco tiempo, nunca le respondió respecto hacia dónde estaba la biblioteca hasta que de pronto, por esas casualidades del destino otro unicornio choca contra accidentalmente, así que tras este incidente, decide preguntarle a la unicornio sobre la ubicación de la biblioteca a ver si tenia mejor suerte que antes:

- Disculpa tu sabes ¿dónde queda la biblioteca de esta aldea? –pregunta el pony forastero

- Como no voy a saber si vivo ahí. –responde la unicornio.

- ¿En serio?, genial eres muy amable. –le responde el pony con una sonrisa y decide presentarse.

- Mi nombre es Blade Beam ¿y el tuyo?

- Soy Twilight Sparkle un gusto conocerte.

Al escuchar esto el pony tubo una mirada de sorpresa al escuchar su nombre, como si hubiera encontrado algo importante, pero a pesar de eso Twilight no notó esta reacción, y esta le pregunta respecto al motivo que lo lleva a venir a Ponyville

- ¿Tu que haces aquí en Ponyville?

- Yo solo soy un humilde estudiante de magia, como vez en mi cutiemark, soy solo un humilde mago que viajo por Equestria, buscando todo tipo de libros de magia, en donde pueda aprender algo nuevo, te sorprendería saber todos los libros interesantes que tienes sobretodo en las pequeñas aldeas.

La sonrisa de Twilight salió de inmediato en su rostro y de pronto esta comenzó a hablar de magia y comenzó a realizarle varias preguntas, tratando de poner a prueba los conocimientos del joven pony, este le contesta absolutamente todo, tanto así que incluso contesta algunas cosas de las que Twilight aún no sabía o no manejaba completamente. La unicornio se sintió feliz ya que hace mucho tiempo que no tenía la oportunidad de hablar de magia a ese nivel con otro pony ya que cuando esto lo hablaba con sus amigas o no le entendían o se aburrían y la dejaban hablando sola, sin embargo ahora podía hablar de magia y ciencia de igual a igual con alguien además de la propia princesa Celestia, Twilight estaba muy feliz.

Cuando llegan a la biblioteca el joven pony va a donde están los libros y Twilight decide acompañarlo, ahí aparece Spike y le pregunta:

- ¿Quién es el pony que te acompaña?

- Hola dragón, mi nombre es Blade Beam ¿y el tuyo?¡

- Soy Spike.

- Oye Twilight, ¿de donde sacaste a este delicuente?

- No le digas asi Spike –diciendo esto con enfado por la forma en la que Spike le dijo delincuente a unicornio que la acompaña.

- No te preocupes, debe ser por la cicatriz. –responde amablemente el unicornio.

Spike no tiene nada que objetar ya que el pony no se enfado en absoluto, pero la cicatriz en su ojo hacia que no le diera una buena impresión a pesar de parecer un pony bueno, amable y educado:

- Y tú te vas a quedar con este tipo.

- Si vamos a estudiar magia.

- Entonces me largo, nos vemos luego y cuidado con el delincuente.

- ¡SPIKE! –grita Twilight molesta.

Spike decidió irse a otro lado ya que no le interesaba quedarse en una conversación de magia y cosas que no entendería, luego Twilight y Blade comenzaron una larga charla de magia, parecían no aburrirse y entender completamente lo que uno decía al otro, todo parecía ser perfecto para la joven pony, aunque la pony había notado lo de la cicatriz en el ojo no le había dicho nada, pero como ya habían entrado en más confianza, se atrevió a preguntarle al respecto:

- Disculpa no es que me entrometa pero que te paso en tu ojo, lo dijo por la cicatriz que tienes en el ojo izquierdo. –pregunta Twilight a su visitante.

- Pues cuando estudiaba química hice una mala formula que hizo que el frasco de vidrio donde hacia la mezcla explotase y una de sus esquirlas me dio en el ojo dejándome esta cicatriz, pareciera que fuera hecha en una batalla pero fue por un accidente muy tonto. –Blade suelta una amable sonrisa hacia Twilight.

Luego le pregunta por su cutiemark, este era una estrella y una especie de luna morada a un lado:

- Y tu cutiemark ¿qué habilidad representa?

- Mi cutiemark es mi habilidad de manejar la magia atreves de los elementos.

- Entonces ¿eres un alquimista? –Twilght muestra una cara de asombro pero al mismo tiempo de gran preocupación.

- ¡QUE!

- Si practicas la alquimia podrías ser detenido, tu sabes en Equestria la ciencia de la alquimia había sido prohibida de estudiarse por ser considerada como una especie de blasfemia hacia los conceptos básicos de la magia.

- ¡No, no, no! Se perfectamente que la Alquimia es una ciencia prohibida, solo manejo la magia de los elementos, pero no me dedico a transformar las cosas ni convertir el plomo en oro ni mucho menos.

Twilight da un suspiro de alivio al saber esto, ya que todos los que estudian Alquimia son detenidos y encarcelados e incluso habían rumores que la propia princesa Celestia había autorizado la ejecución de estos, pero Twilight no creía en esto ya que para ella la princesa sería incapaz de pensar en ejecutar a otro pony.

Pasaron todo el día hablando de magia, el tiempo parecía volar, ambos estaban muy felices y entretenidos, tanto Twilight como Blade se divertían mucho hablando de conceptos mágicos y hechizos, cuando sorpresivamente entra Pinkie Pie a la biblioteca buscando a Twilight:

- Hola Twilight, vengo a invitarte a… hola pony misterioso, dijiste que esta noche vendrías al Sugarcube, así que ven conmigo. –Pinkie Pie pone una curiosa cara de seriedad, algo muy raro en ella.

- Disculpa, pero no se donde queda ese lugar. –dice Blade.

- No te preocupes, vengan conmigo ahora, vamos que esperan, será divertido.

- Bueno, si será divertido porque no ir. –dijo Blade, como siempre con sonrisa alegre en su rostro.

- ¡Pero que estás diciendo Blade! no es necesario y estábamos pasándola genial. –al decirlo Twilght se escucha molesta por la interrupción.

- Lo sé, pero vamos también será divertido, siempre es bueno disfrutar y relajarse, no todo en la vida son libros.

Si bien era algo que Twilight le habían dicho cientos de veces incluso la propia princesa Celestia, era la primera vez que tomaba en cuenta este consejo, posiblemente porque vio que si él era capaz de saber tanto y divertirse ¿Por qué ella no?, o incluso podría ser por algo superior a ella, así que ambos fueron acompañaron a Pinkie Pie al Sugarcube.

Al llegar al Sugarcube, Pinkie Pie los invita a entrar, todo estaba obscuro, no se veía nada, nisiquiera la punta de la nariz, entonces Blade le pregunta a Pinkie Pie si quiere hacer algún hechizo para alumbrar el lugar, pero antes de que Pinkie Pie constestara, la habitación se alumbra y un gran grito se escucha "SORPRESA" como era de esperarse, una fiesta sorpresa había sido organizada por Pinkie Pie para dar la bienvenida a Blade.

En el Sugarcube, Pinkie Pie les presenta a todos los invitados al joven Blade, curiosamente Twilight siempre estaba junto a Blade, no se separaba de él y seguía conversando de magia con él en la fiesta, cuando aparece Rainbow Dash y Rarity con una jarra de cidra en sus pesuñas:

- ¡Oye Twilight, deja disfrutar de la fiesta a tu novio!

- No somos novios, no digas tonterías Rainbow Dash.

- Lo que digas preciosa. –Rarity lo dice en un tono irónico.

Pero Twilight estaba completamente sonrojada, a pesar de eso la fiesta siguió, todos los presentes hablaron con el joven Blade, nada raro, parecía ser un pony amable, siempre sonriente y muy divertido, en la fiesta bailo, jugo a ponerle la cola al pony y converso con todos los ponys que estaba ahí y tomo un par de jarras de cidra espumosa, sin embargo Spike seguía mirando fijamente al pony, él tenía la sensación de que algo raro tramaba, no tenía fundamentos, pero tenia una extraña sensación que hacia que no confiara en el para nada.

La fiesta siguió y Twilight luego del comentario de Rainbow Dash, comenzó a tomar varias jarras cidra y además comenzó a tomar algunas copas de vino que había en la fiesta, algo molesta por el comentario, así que sin darse cuenta comenzó a tomar, más y más cidra con vino, una combinación bastante intensa para un pony que no estaba acostumbrada a beber esa cantidad de alcohol.

Después de un rato ya Twilight había bebido como 15 jarras de cidra y unas 2 botellas de vino ella sola, el resultado fue que la unicornio se había emborrachado, entonces empezó a bailar y a gritar ante la mirada atónita de sus amigas que nunca la habían visto en ese estado:

- ¡EEEESSSTA ES UNNNA HIP GRAANNN FIESSTAAHHH PPINKIEEEPPIIEEE! - Twilight lo dice mientras su cuerpo estaba tambaleándose.

- Oye dulzura, ¿te sientes bien? –pregunta Applejack.

- ¡CLAAAARROOOOHHH, QUUUE, HIP, ME SIENTOOO, HIP, BIENHHHHH! –responde Twilight.

- Creo que Twilight bebió mucho vino, y parece que esta ebria. –dijo Fluttershy en un tono de voz muy bajo casi murmurándolo.

- ¡DEEEEE, QUEEEE HABLAS FLUTTERSSSHHHYYY, NOOOOOO TEESSSCUCHOOOOO!

- No puede ser Twilight, estas borracha. –Spike muestra una cara molesta al verla en ese estado.

- ¡YYYOOOO, NNNNOOOO ESSSTOOYYY HIP, BOOOORRRRACHA, ESSSTOYYY BIENNN Y DISSFRUFRUTANDO LAAAA FIESHHTA!

Pero cuando nadie se lo esperaba esta se acerca tambaleante hacia donde esta Blade cual es sorprendido por Twilight la cual sorpresivamente se abalanza hacia el dándole un beso en la boca. La cara de sorpresa de todos los pony allí fue digna de una postal (o de un meme XD), hasta Spike quedo boquiabierto al ver lo que había hecho Twilight, el más desconcertado con esto era Blade, quien quedo con una cara de sorpresa y evidentemente se sonrojo, pero de esta bochornosa escena, Twilight cae al piso, aparentemente se había quedado dormida tras la enorme borrachera, entonces Blade y Spike decidieron regresar llevándose a la ebria pony a casa.

El camino a casa no fue de los mejores, Spike y Blade no cruzaron palabra alguna, Blade cada vez que veía a Spike, este lo miraba con cara de enfado, es evidente que no le había caído bien al dragón, pero a pesar de eso ambos llegaron a casa, Blade llevo a Twilight a su cuarto, y le pregunto a Spike si podía dormir ahí esa noche, Spike no se negó a pesar de que no le agradaba, así que Spike se fue a dormir y el pony se quedó en el salón en donde se acomodó como pudo para dormir esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente Twilight despierta con una terrible resaca, y un terrible dolor de cabeza, lo peor era que no se acordaba de nada después de que había comenzado a tomar vino, se levantó y se encontró con una sorpresa mayúscula, todas sus amigas estaban ahí, en ese lugar estaba Blade siempre con su sonrisa pero se veía en su rostro una cara de preocupación o miedo, todas las ponys lo miraban con una sonrisa (squeee) que lo hacía sentirse incómodo:

- Que está pasando aquí, porque están todas aquí. –pregunta Twilight con gran sorpresa.

- Pero como no nos dijiste que habías pasado la noche que este apuesto pony. –dijo Rarity.

- A que pasaron una noche romántica. - Rainbow Dash guiña un ojo y comienza a reírse insinuando que podrían haberlo hecho.

- ¡YA DEJA DE DECIR ESAS TONTERIAS RAINBOW DASH! –dijo Twilight quien se sonroja.

- ¿Que no lo recuerdas Twilight? –le dice con asombro Pinkie Pie.

- ¿Recordar que cosa? –pregunta Twilight.

- Lo que paso en la fiesta de anoche, mira estas fotos las tomé durante la fiesta.

Entonces Pinkie Pie muestra las fotos del momento en donde ella (borracha claro está) había besado a Blade además de otras tonterías que hizo, entonces Twilight al ver las fotos solo se desmaya del impacto de todo lo que había hecho en la fiesta, incluyendo el beso.

Cuando Twilight recobra la conciencia, decide echar a todas sus amigas de la casa pidiendo estar a solas con Blade, incluso Spike es sacado de allí, entonces Twilight decide hablar con el pony:

- Bueno, ehh, Blade, quiero pedirte disculpas, realmente debes haberte sentido incomodo, y más si recién nos estamos conociendo, fue muy imprudente de mi parte lo siento. –al decirlo Twilight vuelve a sonrojarse.

- No hay problema es más, realmente me sentí raro, nunca nadie me había besado, es más nadie me había tratado así, es la primera vez que me sucede esto, así que no tienes que disculparte. –de pronto Blade suelta su tranquila sonrisa.

- ¿En serio?

- Así es, creo que fue un gesto muy lindo de tu parte.

Twilight realmente se sintió feliz, ya que Blade era un pony amable, inteligente y que le gustaban las mismas cosas (estudiar magia y hablar de esta), sin querer el corazón de Twilight se aceleró, era un hecho, Twilight se había enamorado casi a primera vista de Blade Beam, así que luego de eso, la pony le sonrió al joven Blade quien se sonrojo, pero de pronto su rostro cambio a un rostro de nerviosismo e impaciencia.

- Perdona Twilight, pero debo ir a tomar aire. –dijo Blade en tono nervioso.

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- No te preocupes, estaré bien.

Blade sale corriendo rapidamente de ahí, Twilight pensó que lo había puesto más nervioso, ya que no sabía si realmente el sentía lo mismo que ella.

Blade corrió hasta alejarse un poco de Ponyville, ahí bajo un árbol decidió echarse un momento y comenzó a recordar su razón de llegar a Ponyville , al cerrar sus ojos un recuerdo viene a su mente en donde se puede ver en un gran salón obscuro la silueta negra de un pony aparentemente un unicornio grande y con voz atronadora le dice:

- Blade tengo una misión para ti.

- A sus órdenes maestro.

- Tienes que asesinar a otro pony poderoso.

- Como usted diga señor, dígame quien será mi próximo objetivo.

- No será algo complicado, tendrás que eliminar a la primera aprendiz de la princesa Celestia.

- Porque no encarga la misión a otro pony, eso es demasiado sencillo.

- No hay que subestimar a este pony, fue capaz de derrotar a Nightmare Moon y a Discord, así que creo que tú serás el más indicado, confió en que cumplirás plenamente tu misión.

- Así lo hare maestro.

Blade abre los ojos saliendo de ese recuerdo y solo dice:

- No tengo otra opción, tengo que cumplir las órdenes, debo eliminar a Twilight Sparkle.

¿Quién será Blade Beam? realmente, será capaz de matar a Twilight Sparkle, la respuesta será dicha, en el próximo capitulo de My Little Pony: Friendship is magic.

**TO BE CONTINUE...**


	2. Una desgracia en dias de paz

**Capitulo 02: Una desgracia en días de paz.**

Por un lado Blade sabía que debía seguir las órdenes de su maestro y acabar de una vez por todas con Twilight Sparkle para poder realizar su ambición, como aliada y discípula de la princesa Celestia, esta era no solo su enemiga, sino que su objetivo de asesinato, sabia que no tenia opción, ya que aunque Twilight no era su enemigo directo, si lo era la princesa Celestia, ya que el pony la culpaba como la responsable de haber perdido a su familia, por lo que el pony comenzo a recordar esas escenas que lo han llenado de odio por mucho tiempo.

El recuerda una noche obscura y lluviosa en donde se escuchaban el enorme estruendo de los rayos, al parecer los pegasos habían traído una tormenta de las grandes esa noche a Canterlot, en donde se ve acostado en una cama con una habitación la cual estaba llena de juguetes y algunos libros, esa era la habitación en casa en donde vivió en su niñez, alli se ven dos unicornios adultos, que eran sus padres, el padre era un pony gris de melena roja y una sonrisa tranquila y apacible como la que tiene Blade además de unos ojos color carmesí, que eran raros de ver en un pony macho, mientras su madre era una pony blanca de melena azul y ojos azules, en el mismo cuarto habia también otra cama junto a la de Blade en la cual estaba también acostada y lista para domir una pequeña unicornio algo menor que él de melena algo azul algo alborotada y unos grandes ojos color carmesí, que resaltaba como dos rubíes en su rostro, su padre estaba contándoles un cuento como siempre lo hacia cuando los dos pequeños tenían que dormir:

- Y así fue como los unicornios, pegasos y ponys de tierra vivieron felices por siempre, la paz se logro y formaron nuestra amada Ecuestria. –dice el padre terminando el relato.

- Vaya, entonces antes los ponys unicornios, pegasos y de tierra peleaban todo el tiempo. –dice la pequeña unicornio de ojos carmesí.

- Así es mi querida Starlight, pero ahora todos vivimos felices, cuando tenia su edad no pensaba igual, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que la amistad es más importante que pleitos tontos ya que sea unicornio, Pegaso o pony de tierra, todos somos ponys.

De pronto se acerca su madre, con una mirada tierna y dulce:

- Bueno niños, es hora de dormir, mañana podrán preguntar lo que quieran. –dice la madre de los potros.

De pronto esta comienza a entonar una dulce melodía, una melodía que ella misma había creado, ya que el pasado de juventud, ella había sido una unicornio cantante, que hacia presentaciones en cafés y teatros variados de Canterlot en donde conoció a quien era el padre de los dos pequeños y formaron esa hermosa familia.

Cuando los dos pequeños unicornios estaban cayendo en el sueño un enorme estruendo se siente el cual espanta el sueño de los dos pequeños, tras el estruendo, ambos ponys salen de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

De pronto comienza sentirse gritos de otros ponys y una discusión, esto hace que los dos pequeños ponys se levanten de sus camas y abran la puerta para ver que era lo que estaba pasando.

Ambos salen de la habitación y se quedan en la obscuridad del pasillo de su casa que conectaba todas las habitaciones con la sala de la casa, ya que de esta forma nadie podría verlos, así que se acercan sigilosamente y comienzan a espiar para saber la razón de la discusión.  
>En la sala se ven unos unicornios con armaduras, al parecer por el diseño de estas, ellos serian guardias reales de la princesa Celestia, y escuchan una acalorada discusión:<p>

- Lo siento, pero ya sabias lo que pasaría por salirte con la tuya. –dice uno de los guardias.

- Por favor, iré con ustedes, pero no le hagan nada a mi esposa ni a mis hijos, ellos no tienen la culpa de esto. –dijo el padre de los potros, mostrando en su rostro una gran preocupación por lo que pudiera pasarle a sus hijos.

- Nosotros solo cumplimos órdenes, así que muere.

Uno de los unicornios con su magia le entierra la lanza al unicornio atravesándolo con esta por su cuerpo, la lanza dio directo en el corazón, por lo que luego de ensartarlo con esta muere al instante.

La esposa del unicornio asesinado, da un grito para que los dos pequeños unicornios escaparan de su casa:

- ¡NIÑOS HUYAN, HUYAN RAPIDO!

- ¡YA CALLATE LLEGUA!

El otro unicornio con su lanza procede a realizar la misma acción, con su lanza, atraviesa el cuerpo de la pony en el corazón causando su muerte inmediata, cayendo al piso.

Los dos pequeños estaban aterrados, tanto el aquel entonces pequeño Blade y su hermana menor, presenciaron el asesinato de sus padres, entonces los dos guardias comienzan a acercarse a la habitación, por lo que los dos potros de inmediato salieron corriendo de la habitación, ya que sus vidas corrían peligro. Cuando intentaron salir de la habitación la pony más pequeña se resbalo en el piso, la pequeña se había resbalado con la sangre de sus padres ya que el piso de la sala de su casa estaba bañado en sangre, esta comenzó a gritar mientras uno de los guardias va a atraparla, cuando de pronto Blade usando la levitación le lanza un pequeño garrón a la cara del guardia, impidiendo que se acercara a su hermana, dándole tiempo para levantarse y ambos ponys salen corriendo de la casa.

La tormenta era un autentico aguacero, ambos pequeños unicornios estaban empapados, pero corriendo lo más que podían, ya que querían salvarse a toda costa, de pronto frente a ellos aparecen los dos guardias unicornios los cuales se tele transportaron rápidamente a donde estaban los pequeños, entonces uno de ellos de inmediato usando la levitación levanto la hermana de Blade para que no pudiera moverse, esto hace que Blade intente envestirlo dando un salto hacia adelante con gran fuerza, para que soltara a su hermana pero un error de calculo lo hizo caer en una pileta la cual se estaba renvalsando en agua, que había en la calle en donde habían corrido los dos pequeños, cuando de pronto un rayo cae directo en la pileta con gran fuerza, lo cual hace el pony se electrocute con el rayo, después de eso dejo de recordar:

- Nunca pude hacer nada por ella ya que el rayo me dejo inconsciente y cuando desperté ellos ya no estaban, hermana, sé que estas viva y juro encontrarte, cuando Celestia caiga y el reinado de los unicornios llegue, podre saber en dónde te encuentras, así que no tengo opción mataré a Twilight ahora.

El pony estaba decidido a matar a Twilight Sparkle y cumplir con su orden, pero cuando llega a la biblioteca ve a Twilight, ahí se ve una mesa llena de pasteles y chocolate caliente, aparentemente Twilight con la ayuda de Pinkie Pie le abría preparado pasteles al joven pony, en ese momento su decisión nuevamente se nublo, el volvió a dudar y finalmente al ver lo amable que Twilight era con él, no se atrevió a llevar a cabo su orden, extrañamente él no se atrevía a seguir la orden, quizá era porque nunca nadie se había preocupado por el así, quien sabe si él también estaba sintiendo algo por Twilight, aunque en su cabeza una voz le decía que era su enemigo y que debía acabar con ella tarde o temprano, entonces Blade decide preguntarle a Twilight por qué su amabilidad hacia el:

- ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? –pregunta tímidamente Blade.

- Porque creo que eres un buen pony, realmente te aprecio mucho.

- Pero recién nos conocemos, tú no sabes como soy realmente.

- Claro eso es cierto, pero tu mirada muestra que no eres de corazón malo, y eso se puede ver más allá de los ojos, es algo que me dijo la princesa Celestia hace tiempo.

- Tú no debes verme así, como puedes confiar en alguien.

- Cuando estaba sola, solo quería estudiar, eso era mi único anhelo, saber más y ser la maga más poderosa, pero nunca tuve tiempo de ver las cosas con claridad, cuando conocí a mis amigas es cuando supe que los ponys son muy buenos, todos tienen un corazón noble, es algo que he aprendido con el tiempo, y es por eso que ahora puedo confiar en ti, tu eres igual que ellas.

- Me gustaría tener la confianza en los ponys que tienes tú.

En ese momento una lágrima corrió en el rostro de Blade, pero rápidamente Blade comenzó a hablar de magia de nuevo con tal de distraer su mente y quizá de esa forma reducir ese sentimiento que nunca había sentido, en la entrada de la habitación estaba Spike burlándose de la cursilería de la conversación.

- Ahí que lindo ahora dame un besito. –dice Spike haciendo gestos de asco.

- ¡YA NO MOLESTES SPIKE! –Twilight molesta le grita a Spike.

- Tranquila Twilight, no tiene nada mala, si nos vemos cursis. –Blade como siempre lo dice soltando una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Entonces los dejo solos para sigan con su cursilería. –Spike sale de la habitación.

Los días pasaron y Blade decidió esperar el momento adecuado para cumplir la orden encomendada, en eso Blade comenzó a convivir no solo con Twilight, sino que también con los demás ponys de Ponyville, y era realmente sorpréndete la calidez con la que lo recibían todos los ponys, nadie lo trataba mal, todos lo notaban, lo saludaban, eso lo hacia muy feliz.

También mientras pasaban los días Blade se juntaba con las pequeñas Cutie Mark Crusaders, quienes siempre hablan con él para preguntarle distintas cosas como la cicatriz en su ojo, además de que Blade era un pony muy amable y siempre participaba en los juegos de las pequeñas:

- Eres muy bueno buscándonos, ¿seguro no usaste magia? –pregunta la pequeña Applebloom.

- Para nada, solo me guie por el sonido, ya que desde niño aprendí a escuchar muy bien todo en mi alrededor.

- Y yo que pensaba que mi escondite era 20% Cool y que no me encontrarías allí. –dice una enfadada Scootaloo.

- Es muy bueno jugando a las escondidas joven Blade. –comenta Sweetie Bell.

- De acuerdo, pero solo dime Blade, no es necesario el joven.

- Como diga jo… digo Blade.

- Oigan quieren recorrer Ponyville desde el cielo.

- ¿En serio? –preguntando al mismo tiempo las tres CMC.

- Si en serio, necesito que me ayuden a buscar algunas cosas para hacerlo, ¿quieren ayudarme niñas?

- ¡SSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIII! –responden las tres CMC con gran emoción.

- Entonces necesito que recolecten algunos desechos y poder transformarlos con mi magia.

Blade les menciona los objetos que necesitaría para construir el globo, el cual eran cuerdas, una garra de metal y una pelota, las CMC salieron rápidamente en busca de estos, para saber como lo haría Blade para transformarlo en un globo.

Las CMC no tardan mucho y llegan con todos los materiales necesarios, obviamente comienzan a preguntarle a Blade como haría posible el globo con esos objetos:

Los flashback llegan a su mente, en este se ve como esta Blade junto con la CMC:

- ¿Es cierto que puedes transformar las cosas en otras con magia? –pregunta Applebloom con gran interés.

- Es cierto, es algo muy sencillo.

- ¿Cómo se llama el hechizo que usa? –pregunta Sweetie Bell.

- Es un hechizo muy raro, se llama magia alquimista, de esa forma podemos transformar los objetos en otros de similares características, como un Globo y así ver la aldea desde el cielo.

- Yo no necesito de eso para volar, soy una gran Pegaso. –dice con orgullo la pequeña pollo digo Scootaloo.

- Si como no, apenas puedes despegarte del piso. –Applebloom lanza el comentario para hacer enfadar a Scootaloo lanzando una risotada.

- Bueno, pero algún día volaré por los cielos y podré hacer el Sonic Rainbow como la hace Rainbow Dash.

- Bueno, bueno, ahora vean como transformo esto en un globo.

El unicornio con ayuda de la magia alquimista usa su cuerno para transmutar los elementos, de pronto un gran destello de luz y aparece un globo volador, la pelota al ser multicolores, el globo también lo era, parecía un arcoíris lleno de vida, las CMC realmente estaban maravilladas al ver esto, nunca habían visto a alguien usar la magia para hacer algo tan increíble, cuando parecía que todo estaba listo llega para subir con las CMC llega Twilight:

- Que globo tan bonito, ¿de dónde lo sacaste? –menciona Twilight.

- Lo hizo con su magia. –dice Applebloom

- ¿En serio lo hiciste usando tu magia?

- Si lo hizo, fue increíble. –dice Scootaloo

- ¿Quieres venir con nosotros, será divertido? –dice amablemente Blade.

La unicornio lo mira fijamente a los ojos y da una positiva respuesta:

- Si, quiero ir con ustedes.

- Genial, será increíble. –la típica sonrisa tranquila se hace presente en el rostro de Blade tras la positiva respuesta de Twilight.

La unicornio sube al globo junto con Blade y las CMC, y comenzaron a sobrevolar toda la villa, las CMC estaban encantadas, ya que era la primera vez que podían ver Ponyville desde el cielo, en tanto Twilight y Blade también observan la villa desde el globo, Si bien Twilight ya había tenido oportunidad de ver la aldea el otro unicornio no, era un hermoso paisaje, los pájaros volando junto al globo, un radiante sol, y una vista de altura impresionante de toda la villa, pero luego ambos unicornios se voltean a verse uno al otro con una sonrisa en el rostro, tanto así que tras esa última mirada ambos comienzan a acercarse cada vez más y más hasta que sin darse cuenta sus labios estaban a centímetros uno del otro, las CMC no se dieron cuenta de esto, ambos unicornios estaban a punto de besarse y por un momento el tiempo pareció detenerse a su alrededor, pero todo cambio abruptamente cuando en ese momento volando llega al globo Rainbow Dash el cual estaba volando por la villa cuando vio el globo y paso a saludar al ver que ambos estaban a punto de besarse la Pegaso no pudo evitar hacer su comentario al respecto:

- Parece que interrumpo algo. –dijo la pegaso de melena arcoíris.

- No, para nada, no estábamos haciendo nada, solo mirando ¿verdad Blade?

- Si, eso mismo, no estamos teniendo una cita ni nada por el estilo, estamos aquí con las niñas volando en el globo.

Al ver a Rainbow Dash de inmediato sale Scootaloo a saludarla:

- Hola Rainbow Dash, la vista desde el cielo el realmente increíble, debe ser genial mirar la villa en el aire todos los días.

- Si lo es, pero aburre después de un tiempo. –responde la Pegaso azul cielo.

- Bueno, ¿quieres acompañarnos? –pregunta Blade haciendo la invitación a la Pegaso.

- No es necesario, además como dice el dicho, dos son compañía y tres son multitud, así que nos vemos.

La Pegaso se aleja del globo rápidamente dejando nuevamente a los dos solos, finalmente luego de eso, el flashback termina con ambos y los CMC mirando con gran alegría la aldea y los lugares cercanos desde el cielo, en ese momento el unicornio con Twilight a su lado, vuelve a realizarse la misma pregunta constantemente en su cabeza.

- ¿Porque debo hacerlo? Ella no tiene la culpa de nada de lo que me ha pasado, es amable conmigo, no puedo hacerle eso a alguien como ella, ni tampoco traicionar la confiaza que me dan todas ellas, simplemente me es imposible.

De pronto cierra los ojos por un momento mientras la fresca brisa golpea su rostro, al cerrarlos su mente comienza a mostrar algunos flashbacks en donde Blade se ve de pequeño en una calle de Canterlot, sucio y hambriento, caminando por la calle sin rumbo, mientras los demás ponys de Canterlot lo ignoran o lo miran como si fuera un ser despreciable, lo miran con una mirada gélida, como queriendo que el no estuviera allí, luego el falshback cambia a la escena de un sótano lleno de juguetes y huyendo de un viejo pony, aunque era un recuerdo rápido y algo confuso, después ese flashback cambia rápidamente al de una granja de Sandias en donde se ve que los ponys de allí intentan atacarlo y luego el flashback cambia a la misma granja, esta vez dentro del granero en donde el pequeño Blade levanta un hacha con su magia en su mente también se escuchan unos gritos aterradores y frente a él se ve una sombra el cual parece ser el pony que le dio la misión a Blade, luego se acaban los flashbacks y Blade sigue pensando:

- Nadie, nunca me había tratado así, para los demás era solo un ser miserable, no entiendo porque estos ponys me tratan bien, será que mis padres tenían razón cuando decían que los ponys son siempre amables, pero porque cuando necesitaba ayuda nadie me la dio, entonces porque debería cambiar ahora, ¿Por qué?

De pronto aparece Twilight que lo ve distraído y le pregunta si estaba bien, el pony rápidamente pide disculpas por su distracción y solo suelta su típica sonrisa tranquila mientras el grupo sigue volando por toda Ponyville.

Los días siguieron pasando, pero Blade aún no se atrevía a hacer nada, simplemente no podía hacerlo, las ponys de Ponyville eran muy amables, nunca nadie había sido así con él con excepción de sus padres, así que él siguió viviendo tiempos de armonía, fiestas en casa de Pinkie Pie casi todos los fines de semana, conoció a fondo a cada una de ellas e incluso se hizo amigo de sus familias como la familia Apple, en donde Blade no solo se habia ganado el respeto y cariño de Applejack y Applebloom, sino que también Big Macintosh y la abuela Smith también encontraban muy agradable a unicornio, solo Spike no le dirigía mucho la palabra, el resto de las ponys eran demasiado amables con él, sobretodo Twilight, que sin quererlo comenzó a sentir algo distinto hacia ella, quizá también sin quererlo realmente, estaba comenzando a sentir amor hacia la unicornio, pero siempre cuando tenía esos pensamientos, recordaba todos los momentos horribles de su niñez y sobre cuál era su misión y aquí tenía que ser fiel ya que su maestro y su gente que él llamaba "la hermandad de los unicornios" eran los únicos antes que las ponys de Ponyville, lo habían tratado como pony y no como basura o ignorarlo como lo hicieron muchos ponys en Canterlot y en la granja de Sandias a la que llego luego de salir de Canterlot.

Todos los días eran alegría, Blade para ganar tiempo frente a su maestro, inventaba que Twilight sospechaba de él y que había decidido infiltrarse para ganarse su confianza, a pesar de eso su maestro y jefe al parecer le tenia confianza, por lo que dejo a Blade en libertad de acción, en fondo sabia que él debía ser fiel a su orden, pero la verdad cada día que pasaba y cada día en donde la felicidad que nunca había experimentado invadía su corazón, le era mucho más difícil llevar a cabo su misión.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos pasaron ya dos meses, Blade estaba muy feliz, para el esos días eran como un sueño, todo era felicidad, aventuras, diversión, por primera vez conocía amistades de verdad, tanto así que el rencor de su corazón cada vez se calmaba más y más, Blade por primera vez después de la muerte de sus padres se sentía tan vivo.

Era una apasible mañana en Ponyville, los pegasos del clima habían despejado el cielo, el sol era randiente y los ponys estaban en sus quehaceres diarios, Applejack recolectaba manzanas, Rainbow Dash limpiaba el cielo para luego dormir en las nubes, Pinkie Pie estaba en el Sugarcube haciendo pasteles al mismo tiempo que saltaba y brincaba tarareando la canción de moda en Ecuestria "Cupcakes" del grupo virtual Appleture Labs, Rarity estaba trabajando en nuevos diseños con joyas, mientras que Twilight y Blade se la pasaban leyendo y hablando de magia, ya saben lo normal para un dia en Ponyville, cuando de pronto Spike irrumpe en la biblioteca junto con Applejack gritando:

- ¡TWILIGHTTTTTTTTTTTTT! –entra gritando Spike a la biblioteca.

- ¡TWILIGHT, BLADE, PASO ALGO TERRIBLE! –grita deseperadamente Applejack.

- ¿Que paso, porque tanto alboroto?

- Es Ángel ¡SNIF! -Applejack comienza a sollozar.

- ¿Le paso algo al conejo de Fluttershy? –pregunta Blade.

- Si, vengan conmigo.

Así que ambos deciden seguirlos, Spike y Applejack los guían en la entrada del Everfree Forest, en ese lugar está el cuerpo de Ángel, convertido en piedra, pero lo peor era, que no solo estaba hecho piedra, sino que además estaba roto en la mitad, nadie sabía que había sucedido realmente, pero ya no había nada que hacer, si el cuerpo de Ángel estaba partido en dos, sería imposible regresarlo a la normalidad, simplemente Ángel había muerto, en ese momento llega Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinki Pie y Rainbow Dash, al ver al conejo, Fluttershy queda atónita, una mirada de impacto en su rostro, murmura el nombre del conejo un par de veces con voz baja para finalmente romper en un desgarrador llanto, Rarity la abraza para contenerla, la cara de todos era de tristeza, el conejo se había ido, incluso Pinkie Pie no podía contener las lágrimas y por un momento se transformó en Pinkamena por la enorme tristeza, de pronto Blade dice algo muy raro en plena escena de la tragedia:

- Hay una forma de traerlo de regreso.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? -pregunta Fluttershy entre lagrimas.

- Deja de decir esas cosas, Ángel está muerto, no hay nada que se pueda hacer ya. –dice Rainbow Dash enfada con lo que Blade habia dicho en tal sensible momento.

- Claro que hay una forma, prometo traerlo de vuelta.

El pony sale corriendo del lugar rápidamente, sin entender realmente el porqué de su reacción:

- Que rayos, ¿pero que trato de decir con esas tonterías? –pregunta Rainbow Dash.

- Confiemos en él, quizá él sepa la forma. –responde Twilight con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Pero es imposible, ni siquiera la princesa Celestia es capaz de revivir a los muertos. –menciona Applejack.

- Es cierto, es imposible, y se supone que tú eres la inteligente aquí para creer que se pueden revivir a los muertos. –dice con enfado Rainbow Dash.

- Quizás tengas razón, pero creo que debemos confiar en él esta vez. –Twilight lo dice con una gran sonrisa como esperando que ocurriera tal milagro.

Pasó casi todo el día, las ponys fueron a casa de Fluttershy a levantarle el ánimo, pero era imposible, ella no quería comer, no quería hablar, solo lloraba y sollozaba por la muerte de Ángel, estaba anocheciendo, cuando de pronto entra Blade con una sorpresa en su espalda:

- Hola a todas, miren a quien he traido.

- ¿Qué oh my? –la cara de Fluttershy muestra gran sorpresa al ver lo que Blade traía en su espalda.

Era un conejo, se veía idéntico a Ángel, y según él era Ángel que estaba de regreso, todos pensaron que él había agarrado otro conejo similar y que lo pretendía hacer pasar por Ángel, pero Fluttershy lo reconoció de inmediato, era el mismísimo Ángel, estaba vivo, Ángel corrió hacia Fluttershy y esta le dio un tierno abrazo, entonces todos quedan sorprendidos, era Ángel, el verdadero, entonces Twilight de inmediato le pregunta a Blade al respecto:

- ¿Cómo rayos haz traído de vuelta a Ángel?

- Te lo diré, pero necesito que me acompañes, ya que no lo puedo decir aquí.

Twilight decide seguirlo, entonces Spike nota que ambos salen sin decirle a nadie, así que va a seguirlos, para saber a dónde iban.

Twilight y Blade caminaron por largo rato a las afueras de Ponyville, van nuevamente al Everfree Forest y se adentran en el bosque, para ese momento ya era de noche, Blade guía a Twilight hasta un lugar donde se ve un enorme resplandor y la verdad es que el escenario era dantesco. Había un enorme círculo dibujado en el piso, similar a un pentagrama, en su centro habían unas manchas aparentemente de sangre y unos cabellos de la melena de algun pony, Twilight quedo impactada y le pregunta:

- Blade ¿Qué significa esto?

- Esta es mi triste verdad Twilight Sparkle, este soy yo en realidad, practico la magia alquimista.

- Sabes que es un crimen practicar alquimia, podrían encerrarte en la luna.

- Es peor, si practicas la alquimia, eres ejecutado, mis padres fueron ejecutados por ser magos alquimistas cuando era un niño, desde entonces nunca nadie fue amable conmigo, solo tuve que vivir desgracias, hasta que mi maestro me llevo a "la hermandad de los unicornios" en donde nosotros como unicornios practicamos la magia alquimista, la magia se mezcla el control de elementos y la ciencia, Celestia la ha prohibido para evitar descubrir su fraude.

- ¿Pero de que fraude estas hablado?

- Del fraude de que es Diosa junto con su hermana, de que ella levanta el sol, ella dice usar la magia para mover sol, pero este planeta gira alrededor del sol por sí solo así como la luna gira alrededor de este mundo, Celestia durante siglos nos ha engañado y nosotros los magos alquimistas cuestionamos su real poder, por eso nos ha perseguido, sabe que los unicornios somos los únicos que podemos desenmascararla al poder usar magia. Por cierto, ¿cómo crees que Celestia obtuvo sus alas de Pegaso y ser una alicornio?, la manera más facil de ser un alicornio es usando la transmutación, a través de la mezcla perfecta de elementos químicos con magia, de esta manera se puede lograr la creación de una extremidad o incluso un ser vivo, como las Quimeras o los Grifos.

- Es imposible lo que estás diciendo.

- ¿Conoces a los humanos?

- Los humanos no existen, solo son seres creados en los cuentos de ponys.

- Los humanos habitaron este mundo hace millones de años, incluso antes que los Golem, sin embargo su ambición, maldad y odio entre sus pares hizo que ellos se pelearan en una gran guerra, al no tener la capacidad de usar magia y usando lo que ellos llamaban tecnología, investigaron la forma de crear formas de armas en un mundo casi destruido por ellos mismos, descubrieron el manejo de los elementos y lo llamarón alquimia basado en una antigua ciencia, fueron ellos los que crearon en base a los ponys de tierra a los unicornios y a los pegasos, basados en sus propias mitologías, gracias a la alquimia nos dieron a los unicornios la habilidad de la magia, por eso la magia alquimista, es la verdadera magia, gracias a esta, existe la magia que conoces.

- Como puedes decir esas cosas, todo es mentira, lo que dices son solo cuentos.

- No lo es, como a los unicornios se nos concedió la habilidad de usar magia, la habilidad de controlar los elementos a nuestro antojo, tras la muerte de los humanos, nosotros evolucionamos y cuando descubrimos la magia alquimista, los unicornios de ese entonces, restauraron el mundo casi destruido por los humanos al mundo que tenemos hoy en día.

- ¡YA CALLATE! Que pretendes con esto.

- Que abras los ojos, que veas la realidad, eso quiero, quiero que seas parte de la hermandad de los unicornios, así de esta forma podrás ser parte de como los unicornios seremos la verdadera raza dominante en Equestria y desenmascaremos a la princesa Celestia y sus mentiras.

- Nunca traicionaría a la princesa Celestia.

- Veo que eres tonta Twilight, si dominas la magia alquimista, serás una pony realmente poderosa, con solo tomar la vida de un pony, pude transmutarlo para traer a Ángel de vuelta, para ello use solo la formula química que compone el cuerpo de un conejo, parte de sus pelusas y un pony vivo para lograr el equilibrio ya que si no respetamos la ley de equivalencia de intercambio, cosas horribles pueden pasar.

- ¡NO, NO, NO! ERES UN MOUNSTRUO. –Twilight comienza a soltar lagrimas de frustración.

- Si lo soy, soy el arma pony creada para ser fiel a la hermandad, además me encomendaron una misión y es obtener la pieza principal de los elementos de la armonía, para ello me dieron una orden que me niego a cumplir, por eso ven conmigo, así con la pieza más poderosa de los elementos de armonía, juntos podremos reunir el resto y con ella poder lograr la perfección, realizar la alquimia sin necesidad de cumplir las leyes de equivalencia, con los elementos de la armonía, podremos ser dioses, por favor Twilight, únete a nosotros.

- ¡NUNCA ME UNIRE A TI NI A TU BANDA DE UNICORNIOS RACISTAS!

- Entonces solo tendré que cumplir mi orden, y esa es matarte Twilight Sparkle.

Al decir esto una lágrima corre en el rostro del pony el cual se vería obligado a matarla.

Será Blade capaz de matar a Twilight para cumplir sus objetivos, o su corazón noble pero lleno de rencor lo hará desistir, la respuesta será dada en el próximo capitulo de My Little Pony: Friendship is magic.

**TO BE CONTINUE...**


	3. Un rival regresa

**Capitulo 03: Un rival regresa.**

Mientras ocurría todo el dialogo entre Twilight y Blade, detrás de unos arbustos se encontraba Spike oculto, el desde un principio no le agradaba que estuviera cerca de Twilight, por lo que cuando ambos salieron no dudo en seguirlos, al ser testigo de que estaba ocurriendo, inmediatamente decide salir corriendo y pedirle ayuda a las demás ponys ya que Twilight estaba en peligro, esto confirmaba la desconfianza que Spike siempre le había tenido a Blade.

Al ver que Blade iba a atacarla, a Twilight no le quedo opción que atacarlo con magia e intentar paralizarlo, por lo que lanza un hechizo paralizante con su magio, pensó que había logrado detenerlo, pero una sonrisa sale en el rostro de Blade y este deshace el hechizo de Twilight con gran facilidad y sigue moviendose, entonces con su cuerno ataca a la unicornio con una flama de fuego, era una flama muy grande, que realmente sorprendió a Twilight quien no pudo evitar salir con algunas quemaduras, así que Twilight decide lanzarle un ataque de fuego usando su cuerno también, pero cuando Twilight usa el lanzallamas Blade lanza un enorme chorro de agua, este no solo apaga el fuego sino que moja a Twilight, la cual quedo sorprendida:

- ¿Hiciste magia alquimista verdad? -pregunta Twilight.

- Así es Twilight, transforme el aire en agua invocando al hidrogeno del ambiente con mi cuerno, la magia alquimista puede controlar y mezclar elementos para crear otros a voluntad, es una habilidad muy útil en batallas, sobre todo con osas mayores.

- ¿Acaso has matado a osas mayores?

- Como crees que obtuve mi cicatriz en mi ojo, una osa mayor me la hizo hace muchos años, fue la primera osa mayor que asesine con mi poder, fue un día memorable, ya que mi maestro estaba feliz que todo lo que me estaba enseñando estaba dando sus frutos, fue durante mi primer mes de entrenamiento en Isla Malva, la isla más peligrosa de Equestria y en donde se ocultan algunos de los peores criminales de Clase S.

- ¿Entonces tú has matado a otros ponys además del que mataste para resucitar a Ángel?

- Créeme que antes de conocerte a ti a los ponys de esta villa, nunca había dudado por matar a un objetivo, eres el primer pony que he tenido de objetivo, al cual no he querido matar, y eso es porque siento un gran aprecio por ti a pesar de todo, por eso me duele tener que estar luchando contra ti, y ahora te pregunto de nuevo ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y te unes a la hermandad, todos los unicornios te recibirán con los brazos abiertos?

- ¡JAMÁS ME UNIRÉ A SU GRUPO DE LUNATICOS!

- Entonces perdóname por lo que tengo que hacer Twilight.

Blade comienza a invocar un hechizo, lo peor es que no era cualquier hechizo, era uno de los hechizos prohibidos, ya que se trataba del uso de la magia negra, la magia del rey del corazón negro, conocido como el Señor de las pesadillas.

- Sabes la leyenda del señor de las pesadillas, el legendario pony maligno que obscureció su corazón y que creo este conjuro para destruir Equestria hace siglos el cual fue asesinado por las Princesas Celestia y Luna, tras su derrota se conmemora en el día de su caída, la celebración de la noche de las pesadillas, él fue el fundador de la hermandad de los unicornios, este conjuro ha sido considerado prohibido por utilizar magia negra, la cual no es más que control de elementos a voluntad y mezclarlos adecuadamente, para ello solo hacemos que el aire atraiga a las nubes y usando el mismo lo enfriamos y ¿que tenemos?

- Rayos. –Twilight muestra una cara de terror y preocupación al responderle al unicornio gris que estaba listo para atacar.

En ese momento empiezan a llegar una gran cantidad de nubes negras en el cielo que lo nubla por completo y la lluvia comienza a caer, Twilight se sorprende, ya que pensaba que solo los pegasos como Rainbow Dash eran capaces de controlar el clima a ese nivel, pero él lo hacía y era un unicornio.

De pronto cae un enorme rayo encima de Blade, pero este comienza a formarse como una bola en su cuerno, realmente el impacto de Twilight era increíble, nunca había visto tal cosa, era un poder que magico increíble, al parecer estaba controlando el aire para transformar el rayo en una enorme bola de energía.

Mientras tanto Spike llega a la casa de Fluttershy en donde aún estaban todas las demás ponys reunidas celebrando en una improvisada fiesta hecha por Pinkie Pie el regreso de Ángel cuando Spike irrumpe en la celebración, mostrando una gran preocupación:

- ¡CHICAS, NECESITO AYUDA POR FAVOR! –grita desesperado Spike.

- ¿Qué te pasa Spike? Te perdiste el juego de la silla musical el cual el último perdedor tenía que tomarse solo 3 botellas de vino en 2 minutos, una vez lo hice en una fiesta para celebrar el día del cocodrilo o fue el día del gato, no lo recuerdo. –comenta Pinkie Pie lanzando como siempre un comentario sin sentido.

- ¿Pero qué te pasa Spike? ¿Dónde están Twilight y Blade? –pregunta Applejack

- Seguro están solitos en lo obscurito jejeje. –Rainbow Dash lanza una pequeña risa y un giño haciendo una clara insinuación romántica.

- Twilight está en peligro, hay que ayudarla, síganme rápido sino Twilight morirá. – dice Spike.

El impacto de todas al escuchar esto fue enorme, así que todas las ponys se fueron rápido siguiendo a Spike, ya que Twilight estaba en peligro.

Mientras Blade ya tiene lista la bola de energía creada por el rayo al invocar las nubes y la lluvia usando la magia y mezclándola para realizar su "magia alquimista" cuando decide que es el momento de atacar a Twilight:

- Perdóname Twilight, pero no me dejaste otra opción.

- Es enorme, me matará con esa bola de mierda.

- Esta es la técnica del rayo creada por el pony de corazón obscuro, gracias por bridarme tu poder y vencer a mi enemigo para pagarte con su sangre como ofrenda de agradecimiento, ve ahora ¡THUNDER BLADE!

Blade lanza con su cuerno esa enorme bola de rayos que iba a una velocidad sorprendente, Twilight no tiene tiempo suficiente para esquivarla, así que crea un escudo mágico para así evitar que el ataque le dé un impacto directo, pero cuando la energía choca el escudo no lo suficientemente fuerte y Twilight recibe el ataque.

Un gran destello con un ruido de relámpago que se escucha en toda Ponyville, a lo lejos las demás ponys ven desde la villa una luz que viene del bosque Everfree:

- No puede ser ¡TWILIGHTTTTT! –grita con mierdo Spike al ver el enorme resplandor en la lejanía.

- Esas nubes, están cargadas de lluvia y rayos y están todas en el mismo lugar, ¿acaso un Pegaso las atrajo hasta ahí? –comenta Rainbow Dash extrañada de la gran cantidad de nubes que se pueden ver juntas en el mismo lugar siendo que aparentemente solo están ellos solos.

Mientras en la zona de la pelea Twilight sale volando por los aires unos metros y cae al piso, con varias heridas y quemaduras causadas por el rayo, en la zona en donde impacto el ataque se creó un enorme cráter, había sido un ataque realmente poderoso, Twilight estaba herida, apenas podía moverse, por su mente pasaron los inevitables pensamientos de que ese sería su final:

- ¡N-no p-pue-edo mover-rme!

- Ese ataque es lo suficientemente fuerte para matar a una osa mayor, si sobreviviste al ataque, quiere decir que eres fuerte, pero a pesar de eso no puedes levantarte, estas herida, así que yo solo cumpliré mi orden, ojala algún día me perdones Twilight.

- ¡P-prince-esa Ce-elestia, a-ayúdame! –Twilight suelta una lagrima de impotencia en su rostro viéndose acorralada y sin salida a poder salvarse.

- Ella no va ayudarte. Adios Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight cierra los ojos mientras Blade junta una bola de energía en su cuerno para darle el golpe final, pero de repente otra bola de energía similar al Thunder Blade cae justo en el lugar donde esta Blade, pero este logra esquivarla:

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Quién fue el que me atacó? –pregunta Blade quien esta totalmente exsaltado al haber sido sorprendido con ese ataque.

En la sombra se ve una silueta, en ella se escucha una presumida risa:

- ¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA! ¡TE ASUSTE CON MI GRANDIOSO ATAQUE!

- ¡MUESTRATE DE UNA VEZ COBARDE!

- Yo soy la única pony que puede derrotar a Twilight Sparkle y mientras nuestra pelea este pendiente, yo no dejaré que otro pony se entrometa.

Finalmente la silueta se revela, de la sombra aparece una pony unicornio, con su capa y su gorro característicos, Twilight a pesar de estar débil pudo verla y reconocerla, era nada más y nada menos que Trixie digo "La gran y poderosa Trixie" que estaba ayudando a Twilight:

- E-es T-Trixie.

- Twilight, mírate como te ha dejado esta sabandija, como se nota que a pesar de saber mucho de magia, no eres lo suficientemente buena en batalla a pesar de tu poder.

- ¿Eres amiga de Twilight? –pregunta Blade.

- ¡YO AMIGA DE ELLA POR FAVOR NO DIGAS TONTERIAS! Yo nunca seria amiga de ella, nosotras tenemos un duelo de magia pendiente, mientras ella vivía su vida feliz en esa aldea mugrosa desde me humillo públicamente, he estado perfeccionándome y haciéndome más fuerte, para así demostrar lo grande y magnificente que soy yo ¡LA GRAN Y PODEROSA TRIXIE!

- Así que tú también estas tras su cabeza, pero lo siento, yo tengo que cumplir mi misión y lamentablemente no puedo dejar que nadie interfiera.

- T-Trixie, huye de aquí, n-no tienes idea d-de lo p-poderoso q-que es.

- Que triste, la gran Twilight Sparkle, a alumna número 1 de la princesa Celestia está aquí tirada y herida en el piso, apenas puedes hablar, sin embargo yo no te estoy ayudando porque haya aprendido mi lección, solo lo hago para que tengamos nuestro duelo, en donde claro, yo seré quien saldrá victoriosa.

- De acuerdo, entonces no tengo más opción que derrotarte a ti también, de esa forma las dos podrán continuar su duelo pendiente, en el otro mundo.

Blade nuevamente llama a las nubes de lluvia con su magia, causando un gran rayo y comienza a formar una bola con este, era el Thunder Blade, sin duda parecía que volvería a realizar ese ataque, sin embargo "La gran y poderosa Trixie" tenía otro truco bajo la manga, mientras Twilight herida, solo presenciaba lo que según ella podría ser el fin de Trixie:

- Trixie, e-eres u-un fraude, n-no t-tienes posibilidades cont-tra el, ha matado a v-varias osas mayores.

- No hables, se nota que no sabes lo que he hecho todo este tiempo, esta vez la gran y poderosa Trixie no es la misma de antes, ahora soy mucho más fuerte.

- Prepárate para recibir mi ataque "gran y poderosa Trixie" recibe el ¡THUNDER BLADE!

Blade realiza el ataque directamente, pero para su sorpresa a diferencia de Twilight, esta vez Trixie utilizo su magia con la cual creo un escudo magico, usando nada más y nada menos que el agua de la lluvia que caia cada vez que Blade invocaba su hechizo, esta lo fortaleció con su magia, haciendo que el rayo choque en este escudo, el cual desvió los rayos a través del agua cayendo al suelo haciendo tierra con el mismo escudo, solo donde estaban Trixie y Twilight quedó intacto, al alrededor de ellas, el piso estaba destrozado por el ataque de Blade, después de ese ataque las demás ponys y Spike llegan al lugar:

- Ahí esta Twilight. –dijo Spike al divisar a la unicornio herida.

- Miren chicas que esa no es la farsante. –dice Applejack

- Es Trixie. –Rainbow Dash se sorprende al verla en el lugar.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunta Applejack a "La gran y poderosa Trixie"

- Creo que no es el momento para hacer preguntas, tomen a Twilight y llévensela ahora, ya que "La gran y poderosa Trixie" no tiene tiempo de seguir siendo la niñera de esa pony.

- ¡T-Trixie! –dice una débil Twilight la cual estaba perdiendo la conciencia tras el terrible ataque recibido.

Rainbow Dash sube a la herida Twilight en su lomo para llevarla a un lugar seguro para así tratar sus heridas, sin embargo Blade decide lanzar un ataque de magia para impedir su escape, pero cuando intento hacerlo, Trixie hizo aparecer unos sables que atacaron directamente a Blade, este pudo esquivarlos, pero luego desaparecieron dándose cuenta que eran solo una ilusión, pero sirvió para distraerlo y así las ponys y Spike sacarán a Twilight del lugar quedando solo Blade y Trixie.

- Así que eres un mago que mezcla los elementos ¿verdad?

- Sin duda pudiste esquivar mi ataque, creo que te he subestimado, eres la primera pony que es capaz de esquivar un ataque de control de elementos invocado con magia negra. –Blade suelta un sonrisa irónica en su rostro muy distinta a la que sonrisa calmada y pacifica que normalmente se le conocía.

- Es obvio que puedo hacerlo, ya que yo también manejo hechizos con la magia negra, los hechizos del Señor de las pesadillas son algo que cualquiera que tenga un corazón lleno de rencor puede hacer con mucha facilidad.

- Si pero tú nunca has sufrido lo que yo he tenido que pasar toda mi vida.

- No me conoces, tú no sabes cuánto tuve que sufrir durante mucho tiempo para ser la gran maga que ahora vez frente a ti.

- Ya veo, entonces tú y yo somos parecidos.

- Creo que así es, pero a diferencia tuya, yo soy la mejor, por eso, ahora te mostraré el auténtico poder de un hechizo del Señor de las pesadillas. -Trixie comienza a invocar un hechizo.

- Más obscuro que la noche, más rojo que la sangre, espíritu de los ponys caídos en el dolor de las sombras y el calvario de sus almas, bríndeme un poco de su poder…

- ¡IMPOSIBLE! Esta invocando ese hechizo, entonces ¡YO TAMBIEN LO HARÉ! -Blade comienza a recitar el mismo hechizo que Trixie.

- …para poder llevar el dolor y el caos por toda Equestria…

Blade y Trixie terminan recitando casi al mismo tiempo el hechizo:

- ¡TE INBOCO! ¡PONYSLAVE!

Ambos lanzan desde sus cuernos dos enormes rayos de color rojo con relámpagos negros a su alrededor, ambos rayos chocan al mismo tiempo en donde por unos segundos ambos intentan forzar el ataque del uno hacia el otro, pero la cantidad de magia era tal que simplemente, ninguno de los dos pudo mantener el ataque y ambos rayos causaron una enorme explosión por todo el bosque, la onda expansiva fue tan grande que incluso las demás ponys que ya estaban saliendo del bosque, salieron eyectadas por la onda expansiva de ese ataque, cuando las ponys vieron hacía donde había sido la explosión solo se veía no muy lejos de ahí un resplandor rojo, pero todas se levantaron y siguieron su camino de regreso a Ponyville para que Twilight recibiera atención médica.

En tanto en la batalla, casi toda esa zona del bosque estaba destruida, los arboles habían desaparecido, tan fuerte fue el ataque que incluso las nubes que Blade había invocado habían desaparecido, quedando solo un gran agujero en este se encontraba "La gran y poderosa Trixie" quien estaba inconsciente y con heridas, mientras que Blade se levanta, sin embargo su cuerpo estaba muy lastimado.

-Fuiste u-una g-gran oponente, p-pero no tengo motivos para matarte, asi que hasta pronto.

Blade solo mira el cuerpo de Trixie inconsciente en el piso y se va del lugar.

¿Por qué Blade no mato a Trixie? ¿Acaso tendrá algún motivo? Ahora Blade mal herido escapa lentamente, pero ¿volverá a atacar a Twilight? La respuesta será revelada en el próximo My Little Pony: Friendship is magic.

**TO BE CONTINUE...**


	4. La historia de los humanos

**Capitulo 04: La historia de los humanos.**

Ya había amanecido en Ponyville luego de una trágica noche de dolor, todas las ponys de la armonía estaban en el hospital, Twilight había sido atacada y estaba herida, si bien ya estaba fuera de peligro, sus amigas estaban completamente indignadas y sorprendidas de saber que Blade quien habían considerado como un amigo durante este tiempo, era en realidad un villano:

- ¡Juro que lo buscaré y le daré su merecido a ese imbécil! –Rainbow Dash frunce el seño mostrando su gran enfado.

- No sacas nada con hacer eso, es más ni siquiera sabemos que paso tras esa enorme explosión en el bosque. –Applejack a pesar de mostrarse algo más tranquila se veía en su mirada su evidente molestia con Blade.

- Es cierto, es horrible que el que parecía nuestro amigo era en realidad un villano y enemigo de la princesa. –dijo Fluttershy con una expresión de tristeza.

- Yo siempre supe que no había que confiar en él. –dijo Spike.

- Es un grosero, mira que dejar así a nuestra querida Twilight, realmente es un pony malo, los ponys malos se van a la luna en donde solo tendrán que jugar solos con las piedras lunares, sabían que las piedras lunares parecen bolas de queso, el otro día comí un delicioso pastel de queso, en el Sugarcube muchos ponys compran pasteles de sabor a queso, pero el pastel de manzanas es también delicioso, sobre todo con glaseado de azúcar, una vez comí un pastel que tenía glaseado con maní en el último cumpleaños que fui y organice, por cierto en esa fiesta me acuerdo que… -de pronto Pinkie Pie es interrumpida en su parloteo cuando llega la enfermera.

- Twilight ya esta despierta, pueden ir a verla si quieren.

Asi que de inmediato todos entran al lugar en donde ven a Twilight en la cama despierta, pero con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro:

- Que bueno que has despertado, estábamos preocupadas por tu querida. –dijo Rarity tratando de que Twilight le respondiera sin éxito.

- ¿Oye, estas bien? –pregunta Rainbow Dash sin recibir respuesta de la unicornio.

- Dinos cómo te sientes dulzura. –Applejack tiene mejor suerte ya que a ella si le respondió.

- No lo sé, nunca me había sentido así, yo pensaba que Blade era un pony igual a mí, yo pensé que él era bueno snif, yo pensé que era mi amigo, que era... -Twilight comienza a llorar.

- No te deprimas Twilight, cuando salgas de aquí te haré una fiesta, en donde comerás muchos muchos muchos pasteles, y donde la pasaremos súper, nos divertiremos tanto que sacarás esa tristeza de tu corazón, la diversión es la cura para las lágrimas, y para el aburrimiento. –Pinkie Pie le mostro una sonrisa tratando de animar a Twilight la cual aún no detenía su llanto.

- Es cierto, eh, no llores, no tienes la culpa de lo que ha pasado. –A la sensible Fluttershy se le colocan los ojos vidriosos ya a punto de soltar una lágrima.

- Twilight dulzura, animate por favor.

De pronto Rainbow Dash le da un grito a Twilight:

- ¡YA DEJA DE LLORISQUEAR! Ese pony no lo vale, eres mucho mejor que él, ese estúpido no merece tus lágrimas, así que levanta ese ánimo de una vez.

En el fondo Rainbow Dash estaba a punto de llorar, pero ella tenía que demostrar ser fuerte ante las demás. Twilight sintió que lo que decía Rainbow Dash era cierto, no sacaba nada con llorar sobre la leche derramada, Blade ahora era un enemigo, no solo un enemigo de ella, sino que también de la princesa Celestia, no sabía que es lo que realmente quiere hacer la famosa hermandad, pero sabía que Equestria podría estar en peligro.

En ese momento llega el Doctor a revisarla, todas las ponys salen del cuarto para dejar al doctor examinar tranquilamente a Twilight, todas se quedaron pacientemente esperando en la puerta hasta que el doctor terminara su rutinario examen.

Luego de un rato, el doctor sale de la habitación, confirmando que Twilight podría irse en la tarde de ese día y que no habría que preocuparse ya que sus heridas, estaban sanando.

Era el atardecer de ese día y todas fueron a buscar a Twilight, la pony sale del hospital en compañía de todas sus amigas, ellas nunca dejan sola a la unicornio, pero a pesar de eso el animo de Twilight estaba por los suelos, si bien sus heridas físicas y quemaduras estaban sanando, la herida de su corazón seguía abierta como en el trágico día de ayer cuando descubrió al verdadero Blade y sus intenciones. Todas las ponys fueron con Twilight a la biblioteca para acompañarla, además que había una pequeña sorpresa.

En casa de Twilight efectivamente todo esta listo, Pinkie Pie había organizado en tiempo record una fiesta, llena de globos, muchos, muchos, muchos, muchos, muchos, muchos pasteles, juegos y música, lo único que habían quitado de la fiesta había sido el vino y la cidra para evitar que Twilight volviera a emborracharse y más si aún estaba deprimida y asi comenzo la fiesta.

Sin darse cuenta, el tiempo paso volando y ya era de madrugada, la fiesta fue muy divertida, rieron, cantaron, bailaron, jugaron y se divirtieron como nunca, si bien Twilight no tenía muchos ánimos, sabía que el esfuerzo que habían hecho para que se sintiera mejor realmente la hacían sentir feliz y la ayudaban a calmar el dolor que sentía.

Aunque ya todas estaban agotadas y la fiesta había terminado, todas las ponys se quedaron en la biblioteca a pasar la noche, sobretodo Pinkie Pie quien se comió la gran mayoría de los pasteles y quedo completamente llena, ninguna quiso dejar esa noche a Twilight, pensaron que sería mejor acompañarla también esa noche.

Cuando ella se fue a dormir y las demás se acomodaron como pudieron en la biblioteca, cuando Twilight estaba en su cuarto con Spike, le pidió que le enviara a la princesa Celestia la carta que le iba a dictar:

* * *

><p><em>Querida princesa Celestia:<em>

_Hoy descubrí algo terrible, siempre pensé que la amistad era algo que siempre tendrías en la vida, que nunca de te dejaría, que un amigo nunca te haría nada malo, pero me equivoque, porque a un pony muy especial que considere mi amigo, me traiciono, me duele mucho aún este hecho, pero sé que tampoco eso significa que desconfié de otros ponys, que haya sucedió con uno, no quiere decir que vuelva a sucederme lo mismo nuevamente, quizá la amistad no es algo que se tenga siempre ahí, sino que es algo que se gana conquistando el corazón de ese pony, o al menos esa es la sensación que me dejo la lección que he aprendido de esto princesa._

_Pero mi carta no solo tiene un carácter personal o de lección de amistad, en esta carta procedo a advertirle sobre una nueva amenaza a la paz de Equestria, un grupo llamado la hermandad de los unicornios enviaron a uno de sus esbirros para matarme y de ese modo obtener mi elemento de la armonía, ese esbirro llamado Blade, estuvo conviviendo con nosotros este ultimo tiempo, pero finalmente revelo su identidad y los planes que el y sus amigos tienen para crear un reino de Equestria dominado por los unicornios como la única raza suprema, por lo que la seguridad del reino esta en peligro, desde ya le hago esta advertencia para proceder con medidas a la brevedad._

_Por ultimo el menciono respecto a la posibilidad de que ni usted ni la princesa Luna podían mover el Sol y la Luna y que estas se movían de forma natural por acción propia del planeta, me gustaría saber que me respondiera con sinceridad al respecto para comprender algunas dudas que siempre he tenido en mi mente._

_Tu fiel estudiante._  
><em>Twilight Sparkle.<em>

* * *

><p>Spike envía la carta esa noche y se va a dormir, Twilight decide lo mismo y se duerme.<p>

A la mañana siguiente Twilght despierta, ya algo más animada, su sorpresa fue mayor al darse cuenta que al bajar todas sus amigas habían preparado un gran desayuno, había de todo tipo de dulces, sándwichs, jugo fresco de manzana y eno frito extra crujiente, todas había cooperado y habían madrugado para hacerle este hermoso desayuno, la sonrisa en el rostro de Twilight brillo como en los días alegres antes que lo de Blade ocurriera, el corazón de Twilight se sentía feliz, porque a pesar del dolor que sentía, sabia que a su lado tenia a las mejores amigas del mundo.

Una vez terminado el desayuno y al ver que Twilight ya tenia mejor animo, todas fueron a realizar sus quehaceres diarios, aunque le dijeron que si necesitaba cualquier cosa ellas no dudarían en acudir con ella, por lo que cada una se fue a lo suyo, Twilight estaba ya más calmada por lo que comenzó a buscar en la biblioteca libros que hablaran acerca de los humanos, la raza extinta. Lamentablemente no encontró nada salvo cuentos, que los mostraban como seres de ficción creados por algunos escritores con mucha imaginación.

Era ya el mediodía cuando aparece en la biblioteca Pinkie Pie quien le lleva a Twilight un poco de pastel y un guisante de eno que le enviaron el Sr y la Sra Cake a la unicornio, junto a ella estaba su cocodrilo Gummy, como siempre la pony rosa llega muy alegre, saltando y tarareando una canción como era su costumbre.

- Hola Twilight, sabes te traje más pasteles, es que ayer me comí la mayoría, estaban deliciosos, haz probado el pastel de salsa de Fresa es exquisito, ayer mientras estabas bailando pensé, quizá a Twilight le gustaría probar este pastel, pero si le más agrego glaseado, quedaria súper delicioso.

- Gracias Pinkie Pie, pero ahora no tengo tiempo de charlar, necesito obtener información importante acerca de los humanos.

- Aquí en Ponyville hay un pony que sabe mucho de humanos, dice que los humanos son reales, que si existieron y siempre trata de imitar a los humanos, aunque no sé cómo porque nunca he visto a uno, tú no has visto alguno, a mí me gustaría ver alguna especie como la que salen en los cuentos de ponys, me acuerdo que una vez me leí un cuento súper genial en donde los humanos usaban magia como tú, se llamaba el Señor de los anillos.

- ¿Y sabes quién es? Dime por favor.

- Claro que si amiga, claro que te lo diré.

Así que con el dato de Pinkie Pie, la pony va a una casa en Ponyville, una casa común y corriente, toca la puerta, la abre una pony de tierra, de crin color crema, melena morada y rosa del mismo color que la melena de Twilight y con tres bombones en su flanco como cutiemark:

- Buenas tardes, soy Twilight Sparkle, me gustaría saber si aquí vive alguien llamado Lyra.

- Claro que si niña, ella esta en casa.

- Entonces ¿puedo verla?

- Por supuesto, siéntete como en casa.

Cuando entra ve a una unicornio color verde y melena blanca, sentada de espalda en un enorme sofá acolchado, con su pesuña izquierda tomaba una jarra de cidra que estaba bebiendo, y su rostro mostraba enfado, como que al parecer no le habia agrado la presencia de Twilight en su casa, al ver el rostro de Lyra, viene a la mente de Twilight recuerdos de haberla visto, hasta que recordó que a ella la habia visto en la academia de unicornios en Canterlot.

- Hola, veo que no me recuerdas, soy Twilight Sparkle, de la academia de unicornios en Canterlot.

- Si te recuerdo, eramos compañeras en Canterlot, pero apenas le dirigías la palabra a algún pony ya que te la pasabas encerrada estudiando, nunca te reunías con el resto de nosotras, ni siquiera para fumarte algún porrito.

- Lo siento, en ese entonces estaba obsesionada con saber más y más magia.

- Si pero como vez, ahora estoy aqui en esta villa siguiendo a Bonbón, no hay nadie como ella en el mundo, en serio.

- Te refieres a la pony que me abrió recién, ¿Es tu amiga de infancia?

- Es mi esposa.

- ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! –la sorpresa de Twilight fue enorme, la unicornio morada se va de espaldas al enterarse que la pony que estaba aquí era nada más y nada menos que su esposa.

- Por eso no me gustan las visitas, siempre cuestionando los sentimientos de amor que tiene una unicornio como yo, bueno ahora dime ¿qué rayos quieres?

- Me dijeron que tú eres un pony que sabe mucho de los humanos y que dices que los humanos fueron reales, ¿es cierto?

Al escuchar la palabra humano, la oreja de Lyra se movio ligeramente, pero lo increíble fue que su rostro enfadado cambio radicalmente a una sonrisa casi psicopática en su rostro y le responde con gran euforia:

- Claro que es cierto, hace millones de años los humanos eran los seres que gobernaban el mundo, ellos eran similares a nosotros, pero caminaban solo con sus patas traseras, usaban algo parecido a las herraduras llamados zapatos, pero lo mejor de todo, era que…

- ¿Qué era?

- ¡TENIAN MANOS! Así como las manos de los dragones o los conejos, tenían dedos, con los dedos podían tocar todo tipo de cosas, desde pequeños objetos con una precisión sobresaliente, agarrar cosas con estas sin usar su boca o usando magia para ello, incluso algunos eran capaces de darse placer con las mismas.

- ¿Placer?

- Si, bueno, mejor olvida eso último.

- Eh, Ok.

- Algún día tendré mis propias manos, podre tomar la cerveza con estas, la comida y cambiar la televisión sentado desde el sofá, mi sueño dorado, beber cerveza tomándola con mis propias manos, ver televisión mientras con mis manos me cómo unas patatas fritas y después rascarme la pansa o rascarme mi…

- ¡Ya entendí, ya entendí! Las manos son geniales y eso, pero dime ¿Por qué dices que los humanos existieron?

- Porque es verdad, mira este libro lo encontré en donde vivía en mi niñez, es un libro de ciencia, estaba enterrado cuando mi padre decidió ampliar la casa en ese entonces apareció en una capsula junto a otros objetos, al menos este libro debe tener miles de años y se ha conservado, si bien cuesta leerlo un poco, pero seguramente es algo que te puede ayudar mucho, gracias a este conoci la maravilla de las manos y lo que se podia hacer con estas.

- Gracias Lyra, esto es muy valioso para mi investigación.

- Yo sé que tú eres una gran maga, así que me gustaría que… ¡ME CREARAS UNAS MANOS! Sería un sueño hecho realidad.

- Pues jejeje, luego te digo, nos vemos. -Twilight vuelve a lanzar una risa incomoda y se va rápidamente, algo asustada de la actitud algo desquiciante de Lyra.

Después de eso Twilight se va a la biblioteca para poder leer ese libro, en donde esperaba encontrar información relevante acerca de los humanos, y comprobar algunas de las cosas que Blade le había dicho.

En libro en cuestión se trataba de un libro de escuela primaria de ciencias al parecer de 6to grado de primaria, en ese libro hablan de todo tipo de cosas respecto a los humanos, este libro hacia también referencia al planeta en donde estos habitaban y justamente en este salía lo que Blade le decía, efectivamente los humanos en ese libro decían que el planeta al cual ellos en ese libro llamaban tierra, giraba alrededor del sol, y que por movimiento de gravedad y rotación propia del mismo, este generaba el día y la noche, lo que quería decir que efectivamente esta teoría podría ser cierta, pero ¿sería cierto realmente? Era la constante duda que pasaba por la mente de Twilight al leer el libro y decidió ponerse a mirar el sol, y ver si se confirmaba lo que el libro decía al respecto.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de Ponyville habia otra pequeña villa de ponys muy similar a Ponyville llamada Pony Mesa, la aldea era muy similar tanto sus casas, como calles era similares a la Ponyville, pero con una característica altamente marcada, la gran mayoría de habitantes de esa aldea eran unicornios, los únicos ponys terrestres que se veían en la ciudad estaban encadenados, con guardias unicornios y realizando las labores que los unicornios no hacían como arar los campos en las granjas, la recolección de manzanas, la limpieza en las calles, en fin, básicamente si no eras unicornio o eras esclavizado (caso de los ponys terrestres) o eras ejecutado (caso aparentemente de todos los pegasos y algunos ponys terrestres), era un lugar en donde se respiraba siempre un habiente de tensión constante, algo completamente distinto a la alegría y armonía que se sentía en Ponyville.

Blade llego a esa aldea y fue a donde se encontraba una enorme mansión en donde entro con permiso de los unicornios guardianes que usaban armaduras enormes hechas de escamas de dragón, los cuales sorpresivamente al verlo no solo lo dejaron pasar, sino que le hicieron reverencia como si se tratara de noble o un príncipe. Blade entra a la mansión y sube las escaleras hacia el segundo piso.

Cuando Blade entra se puede ver a un enorme unicornio de similar tamaño al que tiene la princesa Celestia, con una voz grave y terrorífica le dice a Blade que pase y decide hablar con el:

-Maestro disculpe la demora, vengo a reportarme Señor Kyra.

-Veo que estas con algunas heridas, lo que quiere decir que en esta ocasión la viste más complicada.

-Perdóneme señor Kyra, lamentablemente le he fallado.

-¡COMO QUE HAZ FALLADO, TE DI LA ORDEN DE QUE MATARAS A TWILIGHT SPARKLE Y ASÍ OBTENER SU ELEMENTO DE LA ARMONIA!

- Lo siento, pero no pude hacerlo, lamentablemente otra unicornio intervino en la pelea en donde me encargaría de ella y así Sparkle escapó, pero de la otra unicornio ya me encargue y no volverá a molestar. –Blade le dice esta mentira a su maestro, ya que él se fue dejando solo inconsciente a Trixie.

- ¡CREES QUE SOY ESTUPIDO, PARA NO DARME CUENTA VERDAD!

- ¡Pero que está diciendo señor!

- Han pasado más de dos meses desde que te envié a Ponyville para que te encargaras de ella, pero llegas aquí después de todo este tiempo y dices que no cumpliste la misión, no me mientas.

En ese momento el malvado Kyra agarra a Blade de su cuello usando su magia y comienza a ahorcarlo muy fuerte con magia:

- ¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

- Mi querido Blade tú tienes un gran problema, y ese es que nunca has sido capaz de anular tus sentimientos, siempre has pensado en tu hermana perdida y ese pensamiento ha hecho que tú nunca hayas podido anular completamente tus emociones. Es más que obvio que eso te pasó la cuenta en esta misión. -después suelta a Blade y este cae violentamente al piso.

- Pero como es la primera vez que me fallas, te daré otra oportunidad, ya que anteriormente no me has fallado, debes agradecer que como tu maestro soy una persona bondadosa.

- Entonces quieres que vuelva a ir a Ponyville.

- Si, pero esta vez te encomendare algo sencillo para que recuperes el ritmo, debes traerme a estos dos ponys de tierra, poseedores de dos de los elementos de la armonía, fueron los que le dieron el poder a Twilight Sparkle para liberar la influencia de Nightmare Moon en la princesa Luna.

Este le muestra una fotografía de los ponys de tierra que tiene que secuestrar, se trata de Applejack y Pinkie Pie.

- Estos serán tus objetivos, tienes que traerlas aquí con vida, así yo me encargaré de ellas, de esta forma reduciremos al mínimo los errores y así será más fácil llegar a Twilight Sparkle y a la princesa Celestia.

Kyra el temible jefe hizo su aparición, y tiene pensado en tener los 6 elementos de la armonía pero ¿para que quiere los elementos de la armonía? Las interrogantes serán contestadas en el próximo My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

**TO BE CONTINUE...**


	5. La mision que no quiero cumplir

**Capitulo 05: La misión que no quiero cumplir.**

Hace ya mucho tiempo, que no sentía esto, era lo único que podía repetir el pony gris una y otra vez, tratando de buscar una razón a su actuar, ya han pasado varios días, pero nuevamente en su mente pensaba que ya no había marcha atrás, que lamentablemente, no podría volver, ya era un enemigo, el mató a un pony, seguramente el seria reconocido como culpable, no se podía hacer nada al respecto, pero a pesar de eso, lo único que quería era tener la forma de poder eludir esto y volver a esos tiempos de paz y armonía.

Mientras iba de camino a Ponyville, comenzó a recordar todos los momentos felices que vivió en ese lugar, no era para menos, su mente se llenó de gratos recuerdos de aquellos días.

Los flashback llegan a su mente, en donde comienza a ver imágenes en su mente de momentos que paso con cada una de las chicas, las CMC, Big Macintoch entre otros, cada momento que podía recordar, pasaba rápidamente, pero al mismo tiempo le hacían pensar en lo desafortunado que había sido al haber llegado tarde a Ponyville, pasando el pensamiento una y otras vez por su mente:

- Si hubiese llegado a Ponyville cuando niño, si tan solo hubiese llegado aquí y hubiese conocido a ponys tan amables y tan buenos, ahora no estaría haciendo esto.

- Pero, el Señor Kyra a sido como mi padre, el me a cuidado, me ha tratado como a su hijo, independiente que pueda cuestionar su forma de pensar o la forma de pensar de la hermandad, no tengo derecho a oponerme a sus ideales. Yo le debo mi vida al señor Kyra, y es por eso que esto es lo que debo hacer…. Debo cumplir sus órdenes.

Los lamentos de Blade eran cada vez más intensos en su cabeza, esto no era como matar a cualquier otro objetivo anterior, él nunca se relaciono con ninguna de sus victimas, el simplemente las asesinaba y listo, limpio y rápido, pero ahora no era así, a la pony que se supone debe eliminar, termino siendo una amiga o incluso algo más y esto era lo que revolvía su mente mientras se dirigía de camino a Sweet Apple Acres.

Han pasado tres días desde que Twilight a comienza a observar el día y la noche, aparentemente no había nada raro de lo que supuestamente conocía, aunque noto detalles curiosos como que el sol y la luna salían y desaparecían en lugares distintos, y era algo que sucedía siempre, entonces comenzó a aplicar un poco de razonamiento lógico en su mente:

- Ya han pasado tres días desde que estoy viendo esto, pero debería haber algo lógico, ya que la misma princesa Celestia o la princesa Luna movieran el Sol y la Luna, lo harían siempre por la misma dirección, básicamente por un acto reflejo de la rutina, nuestro cerebro cuando tenemos una rutina repetitiva, tiende a crear un patrón de acción innato en nuestra mente.

- Además si el sol fuera levantado con magia, siempre estaría en un punto fijo, como un candelabro, sin embargo el sol cambia de posición durante el día, dudo mucho que la princesa Celestia este moviendo el sol constantemente, eso simplemente no es lógico, pero entonces ¿Por qué haría algo así? Son muchas dudas que tengo.

Así que estos detalles los empezó a anotar para así poder estudiarlos a fondo, si bien aún no tenía pruebas concretas, todo apuntaba a que todo lo que le decía Blade podría tener sentido, pero luego venían esos pensamientos de ¿porque hacerle caso a alguien que intento matarla? Y ¿Por qué desconfiar de su propia maestra? Que conocía y sabía que era incapaz de ser alguien que engañara a todos los ponys de Ecuestria.

En tanto en la granja de manzanas, Applejack sigue trabajando duro como todos los días, dando patadas a los árboles y sacando las deliciosas manzanas que todos los ponys disfrutan, a pesar de ello en ese momento la acompañaba su hermano mayor el gran Big Macintoch.

- Te vez algo más pensativo que de costumbre, te pasa algo hermano.

- No, nada solo que, bueno, dentro de poco es el día del amor y la amistad en Equestria.

- Es cierto, tras lo que sucedió con Blade es posible que Twilight se sienta mal en esas fechas, ya que parece que se había enamorado del él.

- Bueno, solo quería preguntarte, que es lo que le gusta a…

- ¿A quién?

- A Fluttershy, la verdad me gustaría regalarle algo especial, como muestra de amistad.

- Si como no, como muestra de amistad –Applejack pega una pequeña risa causando el Gran Big Macintoch se sonroje un poco.

- Así es, me gustaría regalarle algo bonito, desde la vez que me ayudo a aliviar mi cansada espalda que creo que debo regalarle algo, ya sabes de agradecimiento.

- Hermano creo cualquier regalo que salga de ti y de lo que sientes será lo mejor para ella, además estoy seguro que ella estará muy feliz del regalo que le hagas.

- Bueno, gracias por el consejo.

- Ahora me quedaré recolectando algunas manzanas más y nos veremos en la granja en un rato hermano.

- De acuerdo, nos vemos Applejack.

El Pony grande se fue y Applejack siguió durante un buen rato pateando los árboles y recolectando manzanas durante el día, era un día de trabajo y la noche anterior la había pasado en casa de Twilight así que estaba algo agotada, pero tenia que cumplir con los plazos de recolección y la cosecha.

Ya era en la tarde, cuando Applejack seguía haciendo lo mismo de siempre cuando de pronto frente a ella aparece un pony de crin gris con una capucha roja que le cubría el rostro, pero según parece se trataría de alguien hostil.

- Hola Applejack. –responde el pony de la capucha.

- ¿Quién eres tu chico? –pregunta la pony de las manzanas con mucha agresividad.

- Soy yo Applejack, tu amigo.

El pony se saca la capucha y revela su identidad frente a Applejack, era Blade.

- ¿Qué quieres traidor?

- Solo vengo a hacer una cosa…

Applejack se pone de frente con una cara llena de ira y dispuesta a envestirlo.

- ¡No dejaré que le vuelvas a hacer daño a Twilight, tendrás que vértelas conmigo primero!

- Lo sé.

Blade inmoviliza rápidamente a la pony terrestre con su magia, Applejack estaba inmóvil y era incapaz de moverse, entonces con su magia le lanza un polvo mágico, con lo cual la pony de las manzanas quedo inconsciente, aparentemente los polvos para dormir habían surtido efecto, así que el unicornio montó a la pony en su espalda y se la llevo del lugar, sabía que el polvo mágico tendría efecto durante todo el viaje hasta Pony Mesa.

En tanto Twilight seguía estudiando el comportamiento del sol y la luna, ese día la unicornio anotaba a diario todos los progresos del comportamiento del sol y la luna en Equestria, ella buscaba en parte buscaba algo que le diera la razón a ella y lo que siempre había creído respecto a la princesa Celestia, pero en el fondo, quería comprobar que Blade tenía razón en lo que decía y que tenía sentido.

Ya era de noche, cuando la unicornio se disponía a dormir luego de haber pasado tres noches enteras sin dormir para ver el comportamiento de la luna cuando golpean a su puerta.

En la puerta estaba Big McIntoch junto con Rainbow Dash:

- Hola, Rainbow Dash, Big Macintoch.

- Hola Twilight, pues quisiéramos saber si por casualidad ha estado aquí Applejack. –le pregunta la Pegaso con un rostro de preocupación.

- No, la verdad no la he visto desde ayer ¿Por qué?

- Porque ella quedo de ir a la granja luego de recolectar manzanas, pero no ha llegado, en la granja estaba el cesto con las manzanas que había recolectado, pero no hay rastro de ella en ninguna parte.

- Que extraño, Applejack nunca desaparecería así como así.

- En casa estamos todos preocupados, realmente no sabemos nada de ella y es de noche.

- Ya he buscado por aire en los alrededores, pero no he encontrado nada de nada, la verdad pienso que le paso algo, tuvo un accidente, cayó en un hoyo en la granja o quizás…

- Fue secuestrada.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Quién haría algo así? ¿Por qué a mi hermana? –pregunta sorprendido Bic Macintoch por que dijo Twilight.

- Simple, ella representa la honestidad, uno de los elementos de la armonía.

- ¿Y quién está buscando los elementos de la armonía? –pregunta Rainbow Dash.

- Es la hermandad de los unicornios.

- ¿Qué? Tú realmente piensas que fueron esos imbéciles. –dice con asombro pero al mismo tiempo con molestia la Pegaso.

- Esa hermandad de unicornios, están buscando los elementos de la armonía, ya que según ellos, este les permitiría poder usar su magia alquimista, sin necesidad de apegarse a las leyes de equivalencia de intercambios.

- ¿Leyes mágicas? –pregunta la Pegaso.

- Algo así, la naturaleza está compuesta por elementos químicos los cuales forman las cosas, como animales y vegetales, pero hay elementos químicos que no se pueden mesclar aunque se use la magia ya que es imposible romper ciertas leyes químicas, físicas, mágicas o incluso espirituales.

- Eh, si claro. –la cara de la Pegaso muestra el no haber entendido la más de la mitad de todo lo que dijo Twilight, al igual que el que este leyendo este fanfic seguramente xD.

- Ellos tienen que entregar algo equivalente para convertirlo en algo que usen con la magia, por eso cuando se revivió a Ángel, se tuvo que sacrificar la vida de un pony, posiblemente para poder mantener el equilibrio de vida por vida a nivel espiritual. Ellos querían matarme para obtener mi elemento de la armonía.

- ¡ENTONCES APPLEJACK ESTA EN PELIGRO!

- Así es, así que le avisare a la princesa Celestia para que envié guardias, no sabemos de qué sean capaces.

En tanto en otro lugar fuera de Ponyville, en un sótano obscuro y húmedo, alumbrado solo por un pequeño candelabro tambaleante por el viendo pero siempre permanecia encedido, se encuentra Applejack amarrada a la pared de sus 4 patas y de espalda al frente con unas cadenas y abrasaderas de un genero duro y elástico de color cafe, que parecía una especie de piel. De pronto Applejack despierta luego de haber estado sumida por horas en el sueño del hechizo de Blade, pero esta se da cuenta que no está bien ya que no podía moverse:

- ¿E-en d-dónde estoy? –pregunta Applejack.

- Bienvenida Applejack, que bueno que despertaste. -responde una silueta en la sombra.

De pronto la pony se da cuenta que esta encadenada a la pared de todas sus pesuñas y no puede escapar, frente se muestra su captor, era Blade, el pony que alguna vez fue su amigo:

- ¡HIJO DE YEGUA DEJAME IR!

- No pensé que tenías una boca tan sucia Applejack.

- ¡SACAME DE AQUÍ!

- Créeme que no me gustaría tenerte amarrada, pero no tengo opción yo solo sigo ordenes, ya que mi maestro quiere verte.

- ¿Qué pretendes con esto? Sabes que Twilight no solo te quería como amigo, sino que estaba enamorada de ti, y tú le rompiste el corazón traicionándola.

- Entiendo, pero no tengo opción, yo soy un miembro de la hermandad de unicornios de Equestria, y como tal debo seguir a mi maestro, que es nuestro líder, el me ordeno matar a Twilight Sparkle, yo traté no seguir su orden y le pedía Twilight unirse a nosotros, pero como no quiso unirse, no tuve otra opción ya que era una orden y tenía que cumplirla.

- Esta bien ser obediente, pero que acaso la hermandad está por encima de tus sentimientos o no tienes sentimientos.

- No es que no los tenga, pero créeme, no tengo opción, ustedes fueron amables y buenas conmigo, y eso yo lo valoro, pero no puedo traicionar a la hermandad si estoy vivo hoy es gracias a mi maestro, nuestro líder y no puedo traicionarlo, lo siento.

- Entonces no solo eres un asesino, ¡ERES UN COBARDE Y UN MARICÁ!

- ¡YA CALLATEEEEEEEEEE!

En ese momento el unicornio usa su magia lanzando rayos de energía por toda la habitación, causando que el vidrio de la pequeña ventana enrejada que había la habitación se rompiera y con su magia de levitación, le lanza los pedazos de vidrio roto a Applejack que estaba encadenada a la pared, esto le causo varios cortes en su cuerpo que comenzaron a sangrar ligeramente, en tanto la mirada del unicornio siempre de rostro pasivo y amable había cambiado, sus ojos se pusieron como los de un psicópata con una mirada llena de odio y desprecio hacia la pony de las manzanas, con su cabeza llena de furia comienza a gritarle:

- ¡TU NO TIENES IDEA DE TODO LO QUE HE PASADO, DE TODO LO QUE HE PERDIDO, PERDI A MI FAMILIA, TU NUNCA SABRÁS LO QUE SE SIENTE SER MIRADO COMO UNA BASURA, FRENTE A TODOS, CUANDO SEPAS LO QUE ES SUFRIR REALMENTE, TENDRÁS EL DERECHO DE LLAMARME COBARDE Y MARICA, SINO CIERRA LA BOCA!

- ¡Maldito demente!

- ¡No estoy demente, tú no lo sabes lo que me duele hacer esto! Vigílala bien y que le traigan la comida más tarde.

El unicornio sale de la habitación muy molesto dejando a un guardia unicornio, Applejack en tanto se quejó un poco de dolor por las heridas y cortes que le hicieron, la verdad ella creía que Blade no era más un pony que había tenido la desgracia de haber sido criado por unos ponys locos y racistas, ya que el guardia unicornio durante todo el tiempo que estuvo vigilándola, este le lanzaba objetos, la insultaba e incluso el guardia unicornio le escupió, demostrando así el gran desprecio que tenían a las otras razas de ponys, considerándolos como "seres inferiores" y que solo sirven de esclavos, limpiando las cloacas de Pony Mesa.

Applejack sabía que corría peligro, y lo único que ella deseaba era que la encontrarán pronto, ya que aún no sabía de qué sería capaz de hacer el unicornio en su contra, el motivo por el que la tenía en ese lugar, si era para atraer a Twilight como señuelo para matarla o tenía otros planes con ella.

En tanto Kyra en su oficina en la mansión de Pony Mesa, este se encontraba hablando con otro de sus esbirros llamado Shi Stalker, este era un alicornio de color azul cielo como Rainbow Dash y melena roja, era un pony arrogante y muy confiado en sus habilidades, un engreído de naturaleza ostial y cruel con quien fuera su oponente, el obtuvo sus alas luego de haberlas transmutado con magia alquimista, tras matar a un Pegaso y su cutie mark eran unas alas de color rojo envueltas en llamas.

Shi se presenta presenta frente al malvado Kyra:

- Señor Kyra, Shi Stalker presentándose ante usted. – haciendo una reverencia a su líder.

- Quizas ya lo sepas, pero Blade, ha fallado en su misión por primera vez, sus sentimientos le jugaron una mala pasada en esta ocasión, el no pudo contra Twilight Sparkle.

- Señor Kyra, como puede permitir que Blade siga haciendo misiones de importancia, porque no deja que me encargue de Twilight Sparkle, yo traería su cabeza en tan solo un día, no entiendo porque le da otra oportunidad a ese bebito.

- No estés celoso de él, lamentablemente por mucho que tú te hayas transmutado las alas para convertirte en un alicornio, nunca estarás al nivel de Blade.

- Pero señor, yo nunca he fallado una misión, he matado a cada uno de los objetivos que usted me ha encargado, porque sigue confiando en él.

- Porque Blade tiene un poder que tú nunca tendrás ni un millón de años, por eso decidí entrenar personalmente a Blade y tenerlo bajo mi ala, criarlo como a mi propio hijo. Además si te he llamado es porque te tengo una misión muy importante, que Blade no podría cumplir.

- De acuerdo señor, dígame y obedezco.

De pronto aparecen otros dos unicornios, uno llamado Dabra, un caza recompensas de crin color verde y melena negra, de gran tamaño, similar a Big Macintoch y su cutie mark era un simple signo de dinero ($) y la otra era una chica llamada Lara la cual era una unicornio gris obscuro similar a Blade y de melena plateada larga que cubría casi todo su rostro, con una cara de maldad en su rostro, risa psicopática y su cutie mark era un corazón roto atravesado por un cuchillo, ambos entran a la habitación junto con Kyra:

- Señor Kyra, estoy listo para reportarme.

- Aquí estoy señor Kyra, para que me ha llamado.

- Con excepción de Blade están todos, los guerreros de la hermandad.

- Oiga señor Kyra, para que los llamó, yo no necesito ayuda para cumplir la misión.

- Yo como siempre estoy aquí para cumplir órdenes, mientras la paga sea buena siempre dispuesto señor.

- Cállate, además yo soy el único alicornio aquí, así que ustedes no me serán de ninguna ayuda para esta misión.

- ¡SILENCIO O TE MATO AQUÍ MISMO! –grita con furia Kyra.

- Disculpe señor.

- La misión que les encargare a ustedes tres es muy importante. Dentro de unos días se celebrara el día del amor y la amistad en Equestria, como saben se realizará una ceremonia en el palacio de la princesa Celestia en Canterlot, es por eso que quiero que lleven a todos los soldados unicornios hasta Canterlot y ataquen el palacio, ese día en plena fiesta, me encargare de la princesa Celestia usando los elementos de la armonía, y me convertiré en el nuevo gobernante de Equestria, y los unicornios seremos los regidores de esta nueva Equestria. Así que vayan ahora mismo y comiencen a preparar el gran golpe.

- ¡SI SEÑOR!

- ¡COMO DIGA!

- ¡CUMPLIRE CON SUS ORDENES SEÑOR!

- Pero además, necesito que uno de ustedes ataque el poblado de Ponyville, ya que en ese lugar seguramente estará Twilight Sparkle, por ende necesito que uno de ustedes manden guardias y la atrapen, simplemente estoy seguro que Blade no podrá hacerlo.

- ¡Déjemelo a mi señor!

- ¡De acuerdo, entonces no lo arruinen!

Los tres ponys salen de la habitación dejando solo a Kyra riéndose de forma malvada.

En tanto Blade ya estaba de regreso en Ponyville, ya que ahora tenía que ir por su siguiente objetivo rápidamente, y ese objetivo era capturar a Pinkie Pie.

¿Qué es lo que sucederá con Applejack? Será posibible que Go… digo Twilight y las demás puedan rescatarla, no se pierdan el próximo My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

**TO BE CONTINUE...**


	6. Adios corazon de manzana

**Capitulo 06: Adiós corazón de manzana.**

En Ponyville todos estaban tratando de encontrar a Applejack, era la mitad de la noche, sin embargo Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Spike y Big Macintoch seguían buscando en los alrededores de la villa y en el bosque alguna pista, sin embargo no había nada que delatará algo de donde podría estar:

- Ya hemos buscado en toda la villa, pero no encontramos nada. –dijo una desanimada y agotada Twilight Sparkle.

- Es raro, tampoco hay pistas en el bosque en donde pueda estar. –dijo una tímida y triste Fluttershy.

- Oye Twilight y tú crees que el haya sido capaz de… -antes que terminara la frase, Spike es interrumpido por Twilight.

- Ni lo pienses Spike.

- Es muy tarde, ya no podremos seguir buscando en la obscuridad de la noche. –dice una cansada y algo desarreglada Rarity, algo insolito para alguien tan preocupada de su apariencia.

- Estoy muy agotada, hemos caminado mucho, nunca había caminado tanto, salvo la vez que fui a una fiesta en casa de un amigo muy muy muy lejano en el que caminamos casi dos días, pero la fiesta fue increible. -Pinkie Pie suelta un botezo, mostrando lo agotada que estaba, incluso para alguien con tanta energía como ella.

- Creo que ya no podremos hacer nada. –dijo Rainbow Dash.

- Ojala mi hermana este bien, ustedes descansen, necesitan descansar, yo al menos no estoy cansado y seguiré buscándola. –mostrando una gran voluntad a pesar de que las pesuñas de Big Macintoch llegaban a temblar de todo lo que había caminado durante el día, mostrando signos claros de cansancio.

- Pero eh, Big Macintoch, deberías dormir un poco, además bueno, estando solo podría sucederte algo y seria terrible que te pasara algo malo a ti también. –le dice tierna pero tímidamente Fluttershy.

- No te preocupes Fluttershy, yo voy a estar bien, ve a descansar y gracias por preocuparte. –el gran Big Macintoch le muestra una sonrisa a Fluttershy para que esta no se preocupara por el al mismo tiempo que la timida pegaso se sonroja.

- Bueno es mejor dormir un poco, antes del amanecer tenemos que estar todas buscando a Applejack. –dijo Twilight bostezando.

Así que todas se van a sus casas a tratar de dormir un poco para salir nuevamente a la búsqueda en el amanecer, aunque la preocupación que todas tenían por Applejack difícilmente las haría dormir a pesar de que sus cuerpos ya no daban más.

De camino a su casa, Pinkie Pie estaba un poco adormilada lo que demuestra lo agotada que estaba, ya que Pinkie Pie es alguien que siempre esta activa y que rara vez se cansaba de esa forma, ni siquiera cuando se amanecía festejando en sus fiestas, de pronto se encuentra con Blade, pero con lo agotada que estaba Pinkie Pie, la pony rosa apenas distingue al unicornio quien con descaro saluda a Pinkie Pie:

- Hola Pinkie Pie, veo que estas agotada.

- Hoola, hoola, que bueno que llegaste, la pasaremos súper, pero primero necesito descansar un ratitito nada más. –dijo una Pinkie Pie bostezando y algo tambaleante por el cansancio.

- Tranquila Pinkie Pie, todo el mundo necesita dormir para recuperar energías, te prometo que después la pasaremos súper.

Blade la ataca al igual que con Applejack lanzándole unos polvos tranquilizantes, así en solo un par de segundos cae dormida al piso, la sube en su lomo y decide llevársela a Pony Mesa al igual como lo hizo con la pony de las manzanas.

Apenas estaba amaneciendo en Ponyville, y en la biblioteca se reúnen todas las ponys de la armonía para continuar la búsqueda de Applejack:

- Bueno chicas, ya estamos listas. –dijo Twilight.

- Eh, disculpa Twilight, pero Pinkie Pie no ha llegado todavía. –dijo tímidamente Fluttershy.

- No puedo creer que se quede dormida en una situación así, sin duda esa pony está mal de la cabeza. –comento Rarity algo molesta por el retraso de la pony rosa.

De pronto llega volando Rainbow Dash, la cual se veía claramente preocupada:

- Oigan chicas, no está Pinkie Pie aquí ¿verdad? Lo digo porque acabo de venir del Sugarcube y no estaba.

- No ha llegado, pensábamos que se había quedado dormida.

- Pues no, de hecho ni siquiera su cama estaba deshecha, lo que quiere decir que ni siquiera llego a su casa a dormir.

- ¡Que! Ósea que piensas que también desapareció. –dice con preocupación Rarity.

- No puede ser, entonces es posible que sea cierto, estoy casi segura que Blade está detrás de esto, él debe tener a Applejack y a Pinkie Pie cautivas en algún lugar. –dijo Twilight.

- Entonces debemos buscarlas cuanto antes. –dijo Rainbow Dash, mostrando preocupación y ansiedad al confirmarse la desaparición de Pinkie Pie.

- La princesa Celestia dijo que durante la mañana estarían aquí varios guardias de palacio que nos ayudaran en la búsqueda, así que vamos a ver si aparecen, es posible que no estén muy lejos de aquí y si encontramos a Pinkie Pie, seguramente también encontremos a Applejack.

Así que nuevamente todas salen a buscar no solo a Applejack, sino también a Pinkie Pie, ambas ponys habían desaparecido y no dudaban, que Blade y la hermandad de los unicornios estuvieran detrás de eso.

Mientras tanto en una habitación obscura y en una celda de las mismas características que en donde tenían a Applejack, despierta de su sueño Pinkie Pie, que al igual que la pony de las manzanas, estaba encadenada de sus cuatro patas a la pared, lo que le hacía imposible moverse y aunque la pony de las manzanas no estaba en esa misma habitación, la pony al despertar reconoció al unicornio que estaba allí con ella:

- ¿En dónde estoy? –pregunta algo confundida la pony rosa.

- Estas atrapada aquí Pinkie Pie, lo siento, pero solo cumplo con órdenes.

- Eres malo Blade Beam, y a los ponys malos estarán solos y sin amigos ¡Por siempre!

- Lo sé.

- ¡POR SIEMPRE!

- Pero como dije, solo cumplo…

- ¡PPPPOOOORRRRRR !

- ¡YA BASTA! Por ahora te quedas amarrada aquí, guardia, no le despegues los ojos de encima a esta pony. –dijo Blade se va del lugar molesto, dejando a la Pony rosa sola con el guardia unicornio.

- Vaya pony rosa, y ese cabello que tienes parece que fuera una bola de pelusas. –dice el guardia tratando de ofender a Pinkie Pie.

- Hola soy Pinkie Pie, sabes no sé cómo te llamas, pero te llamaré Billy es un nombre bonito, esas armaduras deben pesar mucho, una vez intente cargar unas pesas, pero casi me aplastan, a ti nunca te han aplastado las pesas, porque a mí lo que si me han aplastado han sido una avalancha de pasteles, una vez en Sugarcube se me cayeron un montón de pasteles encima, pero estaban deliciosos, como los de la última fiesta, oye que tal si después hacemos una fiesta, podríamos invitar a tus otros amigos, y la pasaremos súper increíble, jugaremos, comeremos ricos pasteles, haz jugado ponele la cola al pony, porque yo siempre gano en ese juego, nadie en ninguna fiesta me ha ganado antes… -Pinkie Pie siguió y siguió hablándole al guardia sin parar.

En tanto tras el regreso de Blade a Pony Mesa con Pinkie Pie, el pony gris es llamado por su maestro, de forma urgente, así que Blade se dirigió a la oficina de su maestro.

- Aquí estoy reportándome señor Kyra.

- Vaya, veo que has hecho un buen trabajo trayéndome a otra portadora de los elementos de la armonía, sin duda creo que puedo volver a confiar en ti.

- Yo solo cumplo señor, a usted y a la hermandad.

- Entonces quiero que vengas conmigo.

- ¿Quiere que lo acompañe señor?

- Así es mi joven aprendiz, esta será una lección muy importante en la que quiero que estés presente.

Kyra se lleva a su discípulo a un subterráneo de la habitación, de camino Blade nota que su maestro lleva un collar con una gran piedra roja en el cuello, Blade reconoció al ver la piedra, la piedra que su maestro llevaba en su cuello era la famosa piedra filosofal, una piedra que los unicornios alquimistas que utilizaban para fortalecer sus trasmutaciones, pero al mismo tiempo si estas se unían con otras gemas mágicas la piedra filosofal seria tan poderosa que podría realizar todo tipo de transmutaciones, pasando por encima de toda ley química, física, mágica o espiritual, por lo que mientras Blade seguía a su maestro le pregunta por la piedra:

- ¿Esa es la piedra filosofal señor?

- Así es mi joven aprendiz, la vamos a necesitar ahora.

- Y para que la usaremos señor.

- Ya lo verás Blade.

Finalmente llegan al lugar donde Kyra queria que Blade lo acompañara, era una habitación obscura y sin ventanas, solo un cadelabro alumbrava tenuemente el centro de esa habitación, y en ese lugar estaba Applejack amarrada completamente, acostada de espalda y sin poder moverse:

- Es Applejack.

- ¡AHORA APARECEN MALDITOS, DIGANME QUE QUIEREN DE MI! –grita con furia Applejack.

- Quiero que mires con atención lo que haré, ya que tú tendrás que hacer lo mismo a partir de ahora para obtener los elementos de la armonía y ahorrar tiempo antes de la fiesta del día del amor y la amistad en Equestria en donde daremos nuestro gran golpe.

- ¡Qué! Acaso pretenden sabotear ese carnaval, son unos miserables. –dijo Applejack, pero Kyra usa su magia para cerrarle la boca y dejarla callada por un momento.

- No hable demás jovencita, ahórrese sus palabras, para el infierno. -dice Kyra con total ironia, este deja de cerrarle la boca con su magia por lo que Applejack le responde.

- No eres más un pony loco. –la pony de las manzanas le escupe en la cara del siniestro Kyra.

- Lamento tu actitud.

Entonces el malvado unicornio con su magia hace flotar la piedra filosofal y la coloca sobre el cuerpo de Applejack y comienza a recitar un conjuro:

- Fragmento de la piedra filosofal, vuelve a unirte a tu piedra madre, y recupera con la sangre de tu portador, el poder que has perdido.

- ¡QUE!

De pronto un enorme resplandor sale del cuerpo de la pony de las manzanas, la piedra en cuestión, estaba sacando el fragmento del elemento de la armonía dentro de ella, esto hace que la pony comience a sentir un dolor intenso, como si le enteraran miles de puñaladas por todo su cuerpo, por su boca comienza a sangrar, mientras que el joven unicornio estaba impactado e intenta reaccionar:

- ¡QUE HACE MAESTRO, DETENGASE POR FAVOR!

- ¡NO TE METAS BLADE, OBSERVA COMO SU FRAGMENTO VUELVE A UNIRSE A LA PIEDRA FILOSOFAL!

Applejack solo lanza un grito desgarrador, mientras se retorcía sin posibilidad de escapar.

- ¡DETENGASE MAESTRO!

Entonces el unicornio trata de quitarle la piedra a su maestro, pero el enorme poder de la piedra filosofal, lo manda a volar por los aires, así que al levantarse solo pudo quedarse quieto y presenciar la horrible muerte de quien consideraba su amiga frente a sus ojos.

Blade cerro los ojos y las imágenes por su cabeza comenzaron a pasar rápidamente, en donde se veía como él estaba acompañando a Applejack en la recolección de manzanas, y la vez que Applejack le coloco su sombrero para ver como lucia y muchos momentos felices llenos de risa y felicidad, todos estaban truncándose frente al, impotente al no poder hacer nada para evitarlo, una parte de su alma en ese momento colapso y moría junto con Applejack.

Luego de unos segundos en donde la pony se retorció de dolor, finalmente esta se había ido, cuando el elemento de la armonía de la honestidad se unió a la piedra filosofal, la pony de las manzanas dejo de existir, en ese momento el malvado Kyra le coloca a joven unicornio el collar de la piedra filosofal:

- Bien, ya que has visto lo que he hecho, te dejo a ti para que le saques su elemento de la armonía a la pony rosa, así que espero que lo hagas, te estoy confiando la piedra filosofal, así que será mejor que de una vez, mates tus sentimientos y elimines tus emociones, ya que de lo contrario, nunca serás el gran mago unicornio que espero que seas.

- ¡D-de de acuerdo maestro! –dijo Blade aún shockeado por la muerte de Applejack.

Kyra sale de la habitación, quedándose Blade solo frente al cuerpo sin vida de la pony de las manzanas, bajo su vista un momento para de pronto dar un enorme grito de furia:

- ¡!

- ¡PORQUE TUBO QUE PASAR ESTO, PORQUE!

Tras intentar desahogarse, le quito las amarras y cerro sus ojos para finalmente dejar su cuerpo recostado en un costado de la habitación, salió un momento y rápidamente regreso con una flor de narciso en su boca, la única que encontró cerca del lugar y la dejo en su cuerpo, sin antes soltar una lagrimas al volver a ver el cuerpo sin vida de la pony.

Luego seco las lagrimas de su rostro, y este tomo el cuerpo de Applejack y lo abrazo con gran fuerza, era un abrazo extraño, lleno de dolor, pero al mismo tiempo de cariño, ya que a pesar de todo lo sucedido el no quería que pasara esto, en el fondo él nunca lo quiso, por eso siempre evito matar a Twilight hasta el ultimo, el cariño que le habían dado Twilight y sus amigas era algo que el jamás recibió de nadie, ni siquiera de Kyra, solo de sus padres y su hermana menor, lamentablemente ya no había marcha atrás, Applejack estaba muerta y el había sido el responsable.

El unicornio estaba destruido, desde la muerte de sus padres que no había sentido ese dolor de perder a alguien, así que tomó una decisión realmente drástica y finalmente, decidió traicionar a la hermandad definitivamente, el ya no pasaría por encima de las ponys que le habían brindado cariño y amistad, así que sale de la habitación dejando sobre el cuerpo de Applejack la flor de narciso que había traído y se fue para salvar a Pinkie Pie de tener el mismo triste destino.

Así que este decide bajar al lugar donde está recluida Pinkie Pie, ya que se supone que él se tiene que encargar de ejecutarla, pero ahora la intención era sacar a la pony con vida, pero cuando entra al cuarto en donde la pony estaba encerrada ve a Pinkie Pie felizmente hablándole al guardia y este se encontraba en posición fetal en un rincón del cuarto aterrorizado como su hubiese visto un monstruo, entonces el guardia vio al unicornio y solo dijo:

- ¡NO LA AGUANTO HA ESTADO HABLADO Y CANTANDO SIN PARAR DURANTE TODO EL DÍA, ME ESTA VOLVIENDO LOCO, AHORA EN SU PROBLEMA SEÑOR!

- Eh, de acuerdo.

- Pero no es problema yo también me volví loca en una fiesta una vez cuando…

- ¡!

El guardia sale corriendo como loco, con tal de no seguir escuchando a Pinkie Pie:

- ¿Por qué se va así? si me estuvo escuchando todo el día. –pregunta extrañada Pinkie Pie.

- Jejeje, eres única Pinkie Pie.

Blade procede a sacar a Pinkie Pie y liberarla de las cadenas de la pared:

- Eres un abusivo, si no fuera por el guardia, esto sería aburrido ¿a donde vamos? –pregunta Pinkie Pie a su captor.

- Nos vamos de regreso a Ponyville.

- ¿En serio?

- Así es, te sacaré de aquí y te llevaré de regreso a la villa, no quiero que te pase nada malo, por ahora quiero ayudarte.

- ¿Y Applejack? Tú debes saber a dónde llevaron a Applejack. –pregunta Pinkie Pie.

Blade decide no decirle que Applejack había muerto y le miente, para que por ahora no se diera cuenta de nada y decidiera escapar cuanto antes de la mansión.

- No lo sé Pinkie Pie, luego regresare y la buscaré, por ahora me interesa que tú salgas de aquí, así que sígueme y ponte esta capa, así no te reconocerán al salir del pueblo.

- Oki doki.

Pinkie Pie se pone la capa para cubrir su rostro la misma que Blade uso para ir a atrapar a las ponys. Blade decide guiarla, había unos guardias en la entrada de la mansión a los cuales durmió usando los polvos mágicos para que estos no despertaran en un buen rato, así que el unicornio salió de la mansión junto a la pony rosa, con el objetivo de salir del pueblo.

Luego de un rato de moverse con mucho sigilo en el pueblo llegan a la salida del pueblo, pensando que ya estarían a salvo y podrían comenzar el regreso a Ponyville, pero en ese momento, aparece el malvado Kyra quien los sorprende justo a pasos de la salida de Pony Mesa y este los paraliza con su magia:

- Esperaba que no me traicionaras, pero veo que mis suposiciones no fueron erradas, estoy muy decepcionado de ti Blade.

- ¡S-SUELTENOS!

- No puedo hacerlo. –con su magia le quita el collar de la piedra filosofal y se lo pone en su cuello.

- Ahora yo me haré cargo de ella. –suelta a Blade y lo manda a volar por los aires.

- ¡SI LE TOCA UN PELO A PINKIE PIE JURO QUE LO MATÓ!

Este invoca el mismo conjuro que hizo contra Applejack, causando el mismo efecto en la pony rosa, tanto así que el pelo de esta se aliso como en el estado Pinkamena mientras esta sentía un intenso dolor y comenzaba a retorcerse, el malvado unicornio usando la piedra filosofal sacaba su elemento de la armonía, entonces Blade decide atacarlo con su técnica más poderosa:

- ¡SUELTALA, AHORA VERAS!

- Jajaja, ahora el segundo elemento de la armonía será parte de la piedra filosofal.

- Más obscuro que la noche, más rojo que la sangre, espíritu de los ponys caídos en el dolor de las sombras y el calvario de sus almas, bríndeme un poco de su poder, para poder llevar el dolor y el caos por toda Equestria ¡TE INBOCO, PONYSLAVE!

Lanza el enorme rayo de energía directamente hacia su maestro causando una enorme explosión, pero este no sabe si ha logrado que dejará a Pinkie Pie, ya que solo se ve una enorme humareda causada por la tierra que levanto la explosión.

¿Qué habrá pasado con Pinkie Pie? Acaso ella ¿sobrevivirá y será salvada? O será la segunda victima de esta horrible masacré, no se pierdan el próximo My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

**TO BE CONTINUE...**


	7. Cuando comenzo el mal

**Capitulo 07: Cuando comenzó el mal.**

Una enorme explosión había ocurrido en el lugar, Blade había atacado a su maestro para que soltará a Pinkie Pie, pero cuando el humo se disipa el cuerpo de la pony rosa estaba en el piso, el elemento de la armonía de la alegría se ha unido a la piedra de su maestro, tal como sucedió con Applejack, luego de que su elemento fuera absorbido, esta había muerto, así que el joven unicornio al ver esto estalla en furia:

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!

- Ahora el segundo elemento de la armonía se ha unido a la piedra filosofal, muy pronto podre obtener el poder necesario para derrocar a la Princesa Celestia.

- ¡NUNCA TE PERDONARÉ BASTARDO, NO TENIAS QUE MATARLAS, AHORA MAESTRO, PREPARATE A MORIR!

El unicornio invoca la técnica que uso para atacar a Twilight, atrayendo nubes cargadas, para así causar una lluvia en el lugar y que esta provocara un trueno, el cual controlaría usando magia alquimista:

- ¡MUERE KYRA, THUNDER BLADE!

- ¡QUE TONTO ERES!

El Thunder Blade es detenido por su maestro, el cual usa su magia para controlarlo:

- ¡YO TE ENSEÑE EL THUNDER BLADE, Y POR SUPUESTO QUE SOY YO QUIEN SABE MANEJARLO A LA PERFECCIÓN!

- ¡LA DETUVO!

- Y ahora mi querido Blade ¡MUEREEEEEE!

Entonces Kyra le regresa su ataque a gran velocidad, el joven unicornio intenta esquivarlo pero le es imposible, este ataque le da de lleno en la cara, causando una enorme explosión, ya que su maestro no solo lo había regresado, sino que lo había fortalecido con magia, por lo que su poder fue al menos 5 veces mayor que el ataque inicial, todo en el lugar queda destruido, el cuerpo de Pinkie Pie, sale volando varios metros y cae sobre unos arbustos, mientras que el mal herido unicornio se estrella sobre unos árboles cayendo al piso y quedando inconsciente, un charco de sangre comienza a formarse alrededor de su cuerpo, al parecer sus heridas habían sido muy serias.

En tanto en la villa, ya sumaban a la desaparición de Applejack, la de Pinkie Pie guardias que la princesa Celestia habia mandado para su búsqueda, sin embargo nadie sabía nada de ellas, así que la búsqueda de ambas continuaba sin ninguna pista que diera a saber en dónde podría estar su paradero. En la ciudad había una gran revolución respecto a donde habían ido, ya que nunca un pony se habia desaparecido tan misteriosamente de Ponyville.

Pero Twilight pensando, vio que podría ser posible que ellas no estuvieran en Ponyville sino en otro lugar, así que le pidió a Spike que le escribiera una nueva carta a la princesa Celestia, para que esta le diera la ubicación o alguna pista respecto a donde podría estar la famosa hermandad de los unicornios, ya que sabía que si iban a su escondite, entonces allí las encontrarían a ambas.

* * *

><p><em>Querida Princesa Celestia:<em>

_Esta carta no es de carácter personal, ya han pasado dos días sin saber nada, de Pinkie Pie y Applejack, todas estamos demasiado preocupados, he visto a Big Macintoch recorrer todo, incluso ir hasta el bosque everfree sin descanso, no duerme ni descansa, solo busca y busca a Applejack y la verdad me destruye el alma verlo así._

_Por eso como sé que usted maneja variada información es posible que sepa en que lugar podrían estar escondiéndose la hermandad de los unicornios, ya que esta claro, que ellos no se están escondiendo en Ponyville o cerca de la villa, lo más probable es que ellos estén en otro lugar, por eso le pido que me diga cualquier cosa que usted sepa por favor._

_Atentamente su leal alumna_  
><em>Twilight Sparkle.<em>

* * *

><p>En tanto en la villa, las cutie marks Crusaders estaban por ahí ayudando a buscar a Applejack para que Apple Bloom volviera a sonreír, ya que desde la desaparición de Applejack, la pony estaba muy triste y preocupada:<p>

- ¿Dónde estará mi hermanita?

- No lo sé, podría estar en cualquier sitio.

- Tranquilas, si seguimos andando por estos lugares podremos encontrar algún indicio de donde podría estar Applejack y Pinkie Pie.

- Es posible que no esté en la villa.

- Entonces, que estamos esperando, salgamos de la villa y busquemos fuera.

- Gracias, seguro fuera de la villa encontraremos a mi hermana.

Las tres pequeñas ponys salen de la villa sin que nadie las notara aprovechando toda la revolución que había por la desaparición de Applejack y Pinkie Pie, por lo que las tres ponys salieron de la villa y comenzaron a caminar sin un rumbo o una ruta determinada.

Pasaron algunas horas y las ponys caminaron sin rumbo solo mirando a ver si por ahí veían a alguna de las ponys perdidas, pero nada había pasado, el tiempo pasaba, las tres estaban hambrientas y lo peor de todo, es que se había perdido en medio del bosque:

- Creo que nos hemos perdido.

- Como crees Apple Bloom, claro que estamos perdidas por culpa tuya Scootaloo.

- Para nada, yo sé dónde estamos, tengo un sentido de orientación infalible como todos los pegasos, así que como Rainbow Dash.

- Entonces dinos en donde estamos cara de pollo. –dice molesta Apple Bloom.

- Pues, es muy fácil, estamos en, bueno por ahí en, en ya se estamos en Ecuestria.

Las dos ponys miran a Scootaloo con cara de furia y ganas de golpearla en ese lugar, cuando sienten un ruido en los arbustos del bosque en donde se encontraban, esto asusto por completo a las CMC, y de inmediato se abrazaron, ya que el terror las invadió por completo:

- ¿Qué será eso? –pregunta una aterrada Apple Bloom.

- Es un monstruo o quien sabe que animal. –dice con mieda la pequeña Sweetie Bell.

- Eh, yo iré a ver, porque soy valiente como Rainbow Dash, valiente como Rainbow Dash, valiente como Rainbow Dash... –Scootaloo comienza a acercarse repitiendo constantemente la misma frase para darse valor.

De pronto sale de los arbustos un pony muy mal herido, era Blade el cual había caminado por un buen rato, pero tenía muchas heridas, siendo la de su cara la más grave, esta estaba llena de sangre, al parecer había perdido su ojo izquierdo, así que las pequeñas ponys lo vieron y lo reconocieron de inmediato:

- Es Blade, hace días que no lo veíamos.

- Miren esas heridas, es, es, es, ¡ES SANGRE!

Sweetie Bell al ver la sangre se impacto, no soportaba ver sangre y menos en esa cantidad, así que se desmayo por unos instantes, pero se repuso luego de un minuto, desde de eso ella se alejó, ya que tenia terror al ver tanta sangre.

- Oye Blade, mira somos nosotras, no nos recuerdas. –dice Scotaloo.

- Somos las Cutie Marks Crusaders, me escuchas Blade. –dice Apple Bloom.

De pronto el unicornio se desploma en el piso, al parecer había quedado inconsciente, las heridas eran serias sobretodo la de la cuenca del ojo izquierdo, la cual había perdido por completo, ellas no podían hacer nada por él, no eran médicos y estaban solas y perdidas, hasta que por un milagro divino, aparece Big Macintoch detrás de las pequeñas.

- Que bueno que las encuentro, vaya ese no es Blade, está sangrando.

- Si lo encontramos recién y hace un rato que esta inconsciente. –dijo la cara de pollo digo Scootaloo.

- ¿Se habrá muerto? –pregunta Apple Bloom.

- No, no lo está, necesito que me ayuden para llevarlo a la granja

Así que el gran pony de las manzanas decide subirlo en su lomo para llevarlo a Sweet Apple Acres y curar las heridas del pony, Apple Bloom y Scootaloo ayudaron a subir al mal herido unicornio en la espalda de Big Macintoch, las dos se mancharon con sangre del herido, así que todos comenzaron su regreso a la granja, pero Sweetie Bell los seguía de lejos, ya que los tres se había manchado con la sangre del herido y la pequeña unicornio le tenia terror ver tanta sangre.

En su inconsciencia, nuevamente recuerdos de su pasado regresaban, era un atardecer, el sol estaba comenzando a ponerse en ese lugar, allí se veía un pequeño unicornio sucio y rodeado por las moscas, él estaba en una granja similar a Sweet Apple Acres, pero está en lugar de cultivar manzanas, cultivaba enormes Sandías, todas brillosas por fuera y rojas por dentro, de pronto frente a él aparecen tres ponys terrestres, uno de crin café de melena negra, otro gris de melena verde y el ultimo azul de melena negra y todos tenían un cutie mark con la imagen de una sandía partida en la mitad, los tres se veían frente a él mirando todo lo que el pequeño unicornio había recogido durante el día, al parecer serían los que lo recogieron de la calle y lo llevaron a ese lugar.

Los tres ponys comienzan a contar la cantidad de Sandías que había recolectado ese día, era muchas, al menos unas 500 Sandías las cuales el unicornio arrastraba en un carretón, era sorprendente como un pony pequeño era capaz de mover tal carretón, lo que demuestra que tenía una gran condición física para su edad, sin embargo de pronto uno de los ponys le da una patada al pequeño mandándolo a volar por los aires y enterrar su cara en la tierra, este se pone muy furioso con él, repitiendo que el pequeño no había recolectado todas las Sandías del día y que se iría a dormir sin comer otra vez, el rostro de miedo en el unicornio era evidente, los tres ponys adultos lo insultaban sin piedad y lo golpeaban, al parecer esto era algo común desde que tuvo la desgracia de llegar a esa granja, los insultos y golpes y patadas venían uno tras otro, sin embargo el unicornio decidió no llorar, ya que si lo hacia ellos no se detendrían y seguirán haciéndolo, el sentía que cuando lo golpeaban e insultaban a pesar de hacer bien su trabajo, ellos disfrutaban, este quizá fue el momento donde su corazón comenzó a llenarse de odio y rencor hacia los demás ponys, luego de unos minutos tal como pensó al no llorar ni quejarse los tres ponys de tierra lo dejaron solo en el piso, cuando los tres se fueron del lugar el comenzó a quejarse del dolor hasta que pudo sentirse mejor y levantarse.

Era de noche y había comenzado a caer una gran lluvia, los tres ponys se habían ido a su casa, mientras que el pequeño pasaba la noche en un cobertizo cubierto solo por la paja, el ruido del viento moviendo la puerta del cobertizo aterraba al pequeño unicornio, a pesar de que no era la primera vez que pasaba una noche de tormenta solo, no podía dejar de tener miedo, él era solo un pequeño pony, ni siquiera tenía su cutie mark , era curioso pero mientras que ahora en su adultez era capaz de controlar los relámpagos con su magia alquimista, cuando era potrillo le aterraban los mismos, la lluvia solo caía y el viento seguía golpeando la puerta del cobertizo una y otra vez, pero de pronto el destello de un relámpago ilumino parte del cobertizo, y en él se parado en el lugar un unicornio, totalmente mojado, era de color negro y melena roja, con una mirada fría y pupilas rojas, más que un pony parecía un demonio salido del infierno, este lograr ver moverse la paja se acerca para darse cuenta de la presencia del pequeño unicornio lleno de terror y decide hablarle:

- Chico, deja de ocultarte, solo soy un unicornio como tú. –le dice el pony negro al pequeño unicornio.

- ¿E-En serio?

- Así es, deja de ocultarte como un gato miedoso y tráeme algo de comer.

- ¡S-Si señor!

El pony le saca una de las sandias que había en el cobertizo, era de las sandias recolectadas durante el día y que serían llevadas al mercado del pueblo más cercano para su venta, el unicornio se come la Sandia que le había entregado el pequeño potro, a pesar de eso este aún le tenía temor, quizá por su apariencia además del miedo que le daba la tormenta y por eso decidió darle una Sandia a pesar de que dar un Sandia si sus jefes se enteraban podrían golpearlo, de todos modos decide hablarle para así quitarse el miedo de su presencia:

- ¿C-cual e-es su nombre señor?

- Mi nombre es Kyra enano, ¿y el tuyo?

- Soy Blade Beam señor Kyra.

- Y que haces aquí y no duermes en la casa que esta cerca, ¿no vives que tus padres?

- Ellos no son mis padres, mis padres fueron asesinados hace dos años, por guardias reales, estaba vagando por las calles hasta que estos ponys de tierra me llevaron a esta granja y me dedico a la recolección Sandias, pero esos ponys me tratan peor que a una mula, no me dan de comer casi nunca, así que me alimento del eno que hay en este granero, ellos me golpean y me insultan siempre, aunque haga bien mi trabajo, me gustaría enfrentarlos, pero son más grandes que yo y no tengo el valor para hacerlo.

- Los unicornios somos superiores al resto de los ponys, nosotros tenemos el poder de la magia, no debes dejar que esas lacras inferiores te humillen, deberías deshacerte de esos parásitos.

- ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

- Deberías eliminarlos, tú tendrías que matarlos por las humillaciones a las que te someten.

- ¡Esta loco!, yo sería incapaz de hacerle daño a otro pony, no me atrevería hacerlo.

- Si no eres capaz de enfrentarte a ellos no eres más que un cobarde, que morirá sufriendo como el pobre diablo que eres.

El pequeño unicornio al escuchar eso de boca Kyra, sintió gran impotencia, sus ojos se colocaron vidriosos, el pequeño solo quería ponerse a llorar de la impotencia que sentía ya que el viejo unicornio tenía toda la razón, pero hasta ese momento, el nunca sería capaz de hacerle daño a alguien:

- Y usted señor ¿porque estaba afuera en la lluvia?

- ¡No tengo porque decírtelo! -Al alzar la voz el pequeño unicornio se asusta nuevamente.

- L-Lo siento.

- Solo puedo decirte que yo no soy muy querido por estos lados.

- Vaya igual que yo, nadie me quiere, desde que mis padres murieron todo el mundo me desprecia y me tratan mal, no importa lo amable que sea, siempre me ven con una mirada gélida, como si yo no les importara.

- Chico, esa sandia estuvo bastante buena, dame otra.

- Eh, si pero por favor que sea la última, si falta una ellos quizá no se den cuenta incluso si faltan dos sandias, puedo ir a buscar otras y reponerlas antes que despierten, pero si faltan más, sería más difícil reponerlas y si se dan cuenta me darán una paliza.

El pequeño unicornio, saca una sandía de las que estaban abajo de la enorme pila de sandias que había en el granero para dársela a Kyra, pero cuando menos se lo esperaba, al sacar la sandía, esta causa que el resto se vengan en avalancha contra el pequeño unicornio, esto causo un gran ruido, la gran mayoría de las Sandias se rompieron, el potrillo quedo embarrado el jugo de las sandias rotas, el aún estaba choqueado, ya que sin duda lo castigarían y le darían una paliza que jamás olvidaría, rápidamente los tres ponys granjeros estaban ya en el granero y ven el desastre.

Blade tiene a los tres granjeros frente a él, mira hacia los lados para buscar a Kyra, pero no lo encuentra, él había desaparecido del lugar sin dejar rastro, de inmediato los tres ponys comenzaron a gritarle, ya que arruino por completo toda la recolección del día anterior:

- ¡HIJO DE YEGUA, MIRA LO QUE HAZ HECHO ENANO! –grita el pony granjero de melena negra.

- ¡ARRUINASTE TODO LO QUE HABIAMOS RECOLECTADO PARA VENDER HOY! –grita el otro pony granjero de melena verde.

- ¡ESTA VEZ LO VAS A PAGAR BIEN CARO MOCOSO! –grita el pony granjero de melena azul.

De pronto llega volando frente a él un hacha, la cual los granjeros usaban para cortar la leña cayendo en el momento preciso como si hubiese sido por arte de magia, los ponys se acercan enfurecidos, desde el día de la muerte de sus padres cuando los atacaron los guardias que no sentía este temor, que no era un temor como cualquiera, era un temor con un sudor frio que le recorría todo el cuerpo, era el terror a la muerte.

Así que cuando los ponys se acercan listos para comenzar a patearlo, el pequeño unicornio levanta su hacha con la levitación y la lanza usando esta hacia uno de sus atacantes. El hacha le da de lleno en la cabeza del pony de melena azul, partiéndosela en dos, la sangre que salió del impacto fue tal que los otros dos ponys granjeros quedaron paralizados y resultaron ser salpicados en su cuerpo por la sangre del pony asesinado por el potrillo:

- ¡Ese, ese enano! ¡MATO A NUESTRO HERMANO! –dijo furioso y al mismo tiempo aterrado pony granjero de melena negra.

- ¡MISERABLE COMO TE ATRAVES, ESTA VEZ NO VAMOS A GOLPEAR, TE VAMOS A MATAR! –grita con furia el pony granjero de melena verde.

El terror que recorrió al pequeño en ese momento fue enorme, y casi como un acto reflejo levanto la carreta que usaba para recolectar las sandias con su magia usando la levitación y se los lanzo directamente, esto hizo que ambos quedarán en el piso algo aturdidos, así que Blade esta vez sin ningún tipo de cordura tomo el hacha aprovechando que ambos estaban en el piso, y los golpeo con el hacha el cabeza, primero a uno y luego a otro, la sangre al igual que cuando le partió la cabeza a su primera víctima, salpico por todos lados y llenó de sangre el cuerpo del pequeño potrillo, después de atacarlos lo único que hizo fue sentarse y presenciar el macabro acto.

Detrás de él aparece nuevamente Kyra, al parecer el unicornio negro le había puesto el hacha apropósito para que matará a los ponys de tierra, el pequeño estaba impactado de lo que hizo:

- ¡Que hice! ¡Los maté a ambos!

- Hiciste lo correcto, esas escorias de tierra no merecen vivir, solo mostraste tu superioridad como unicornio, ellos se lo merecían.

- Ellos iban a matarme de todos modos, si no lo hacía seria yo quien estaría muerto. –comienza a sonreír con una carada de impacto y shock, y este comienza a sonreír más y más formando una risa psicopática en su rostro.

- Chico, si quieres puedes venir conmigo, al levantar esa carreta con tu magia a esta edad demuestra tu potencial como mago, yo puedo ayudarte a exprimir ese potencial y quien sabe, a lo mejor hasta ayudo a que te salga tu marca, veo que aún no la tienes.

- Si, lo acompañare señor.

El flashback se deshace y se vuelve negro, de pronto, el unicornio comienza a ver una tenue luz, al parecer estaba despertando de su inconciencia, cuando lo hace se ve que esta acostado en una cama, a su lado unas cubetas con agua y vendajes con sangre, al otro lado de la cama estaba la pequeña Apple Bloom, aparentemente cuidándolo mientras estaba inconsciente:

- Hola Blade, hace tiempo que no te veía.

- Hola Apple Bloom, ¿tu curaste mis heridas?

- Fue mi hermano y la abuela, los que lo hicieron, yo solo me quede cuidándote un rato.

- ¡Gracias! –Blade le muestra a Apple Bloom la serena y cálida sonrisa que mostraba en los días felices antes de que esta tragedia ocurriera.

- Blade, tú has visto a mi hermana, ya que lleva dos días desde que desapareció en la recolección de manzanas.

Al formularle esa pregunta, el unicornio no aguanto el llanto, se puso a llorar descontroladamente, entonces entro Big Macintoch:

- Hola hace tiempo que no te veíamos, que te pasa porque estas llorando.

- Disculpen, no pude hacer nada, perdónenme por favor. –dice Blade manteniendo siempre un terrible y desgarrador llanto.

- Apple Bloom, por favor déjanos solos un momento.

- Pero hermano ¿Qué le pasa Blade, quiero ayudarte a animarlo?

- ¡Sal de cuarto, es una orden!

Cuando su hermano alzo la voz, a la pequeña no lo quedo opción y sale del cuarto y solo quedan Blade y Big Macintoch:

- ¡Algo le paso a Applejack! ¿Cierto? –pregunta el gran Big Macintoch.

- Así es, su elemento de la armonía fue extraído de su cuerpo, junto a este también su alma, no pude hacer nada para ayudarla, tenía miedo, la perdí, yo snif, la perdí, ella se murió. -nuevamente comienza a llorar.

- Tenía el presentimiento que algo muy malo le había pasado. –dice Big Macintoch con gran tristeza, y sin darse cuenta una lágrima corre en su rostro.

- Ella está en una villa llamada Pony Mesa no esta muy lejos de aquí, allí está su cuerpo junto con el de Pinkie Pie que esta en las afueras del pueblo.

- ¡QUE PINKIE PIE TAMBIEN! –dijo Big Macintoch que en su rostro demostró el impacto de la noticia.

- Si, pero deben tener cuidado, los unicornios de allí atacaran a cualquier pony que sea forastero y más si estos son ponys de tierra o pegasos, seguramente el cuerpo de Applejack lo sacarán de la mansión de Kyra y lo tiraran a las afueras del pueblo, lo lamento.

- Entonces iré personalmente a buscar el cuerpo de mi hermana, pero por ahora no le digas a nadie lo de Applejack, ya que hay que preparar a la familia.

- Lo entiendo.

- Por cierto, les diré a las chicas que vengan a verte.

- ¡QUE!

- Descansa, yo iré por ellas.

Big Macintoch sale del cuarto, en ese momento el unicornio aún algo débil, sabía que no tendría el valor de enfrentar a todas juntas, sabían que lo recriminarían, quizá en el fondo sus miradas de odio como la que tenía Applejack la última vez que se enfrentaron, era algo que lo aterraba, ser visto con esa misma mirada fría con la que lo miraban en el pasado los otros ponys como los crueles granjeros que había asesinado de potrillo, por eso Blade se levantó de la cama y escapa de la granja.

Mientras Big Macintoch se encuentra en la biblioteca de Ponyville con Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity y Spike, y les dice la terrible noticia:

- Chicas tengo algo que comunicarles.

- ¿Qué pasa Big Macintoch? –pregunta Twilight al ver el serio y triste rostro del pony.

- Applejack y Pinkie Pie están muertas.

El impacto de todos en la biblioteca fue enorme, por un momento un silencio frio y escalofriante estaba en el ambiente tras las palabras de Big Macintoch, hasta que Spile es el primero en reaccionar:

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! –grita Spike con gran furia al cielo.

- ¡No, no, no! No puede ser. –Twilight comienza a llorar y sollozar.

- ¡Pinkie Pie no puede estar muerta, no lo creo! –Rainbow Dash trata de contener las lágrimas sin éxito, ya que estas solas corrían por su rostro.

- ¡No lo puedo creer, están muertas! –dice Rarity quien abraza a Fluttershy la cual no dice ninguna palabra, casi como si estuviera en un shock tras la noticia.

- ¿Y cómo sabes eso? –pregunto Twilight a gran Big Macintoch.

- Me lo dijo Blade, lo encontré herido en el bosque y lo lleve a casa para tratar sus heridas, decidí ir avisarles para que vayan a verlo, y después llevarlo a un hospital para que traten mejor sus heridas.

Al escuchar su nombre la mente de Twilight se nublo por completo y sale corriendo, detrás de ella va Rainbow Dash, mientras que Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike y Big Macintoch se quedan en la biblioteca.

En ese momento los pensamientos de la unicornio eran de un odio tremendo, no solo había traicionado su amistad y su corazón, sino que además había matado a dos de sus mejores amigas, Rainbow Dash, solo seguía a la pony aunque sus pensamientos casi no variaban de los de la unicornio, incluso la Pegaso estaba dispuesta asesinar a Blade si se le presentaba la oportunidad.

Cuando llegan a Sweet Apple Acres y buscan a Blade en el cuarto donde se supone que estaba este ya no encontraba allí, lo buscaron por toda la granja, pero nada, él se había ido:

- ¡No esta ya sobrevolé los arrededores y no está, el miserable escapo! –dijo Rainbow Dash.

- ¡No puede ser! –digo Twilight en voz baja, hasta que de pronto levanta fuertemente la voz.

- ¡MALDITO SEAS BLADE, MALDITO SEAS! –luego de dar ese enorme grito de furia se hecha en el piso y comienza a llorar desconsoladamente, Rainbow Dash baja y decide abrasarla para consolarla.

No había nada que pudiera hacer creer que Blade era alguien bueno por mucho que el luchara por revertir esto, lamentablemente la muerte de las dos ponys de tierra, la habia destrozado, y ahora sabia que la hermandad de los unicornios estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de lograr su ambición.

Al día siguiente, Big Macintoch, Twilight y Rainbow Dash, deciden ir a la villa de Pony Mesa para ir a buscar los cuerpos de sus amigas caídas y traerlos de regreso a Ponyville y darles su merecido funeral, así que con la ayuda de un viejo mapa que habían en la biblioteca, pudieron guiarse para comenzar el camino hacia el poblado de los unicornios.

En el camino todos los ponys estaban en un silencio abrumador, ninguno hablaba de nada, salvo para guiarse en el camino en algún desvió, quizá inconscientemente querían vivir cada pony su respectivo luto, no había nada más que decir, ya que sabían que a donde iban era para traer a sus amigas a un ultimo viaje antes de despedirse definitivamente de ellas.

Así que cuando llegan al pueblo en la entrada del pueblo se ven unos bultos cubiertos junto a unos unicornios que estaban haciendo una fogata, de pronto la manta que cubría a uno de los bultos se levanta y se puede ver en la cola rosa de Pinkie Pie, no había duda, esos eran sus cuerpos, pero cuando aún no se reponían del impacto, los dos ponys lanzan los bultos al fuego para luego agrandar con su magia el fuego, Rainbow Dash intenta ir a sacar los cuerpos de las llamas, pero Big Macintoch toma a la Pegaso de su cola, ya no había nada que hacer, solo esperar que sus cuerpos se convirtieran en cenizas, la cara de Big Macintoch solo mostraba una enorme tristeza, mientras que Twilight, solo se ponía a llorar, ya que ese podría ser el último adiós a sus queridas amigas.

Luego de casi dos horas de fuego, los unicornios apagaron las llamas y se fueron, los tres ponys se acercan al lugar, en donde ya no había absolutamente nada de las ponys, solo eran cenizas, entonces Big Macintoch, quien traía consigo el sombrero de Applejack que habian encontrado en el lugar donde desaparecio, este solo lo lanzo sobre las cenizas, de pronto una rara reacción se vio en Rainbow Dash, ya que esta comienza a reírse:

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

- ¿Estas bien Rainbow Dash? –pregunta Twilight extrañada por la reacción de la Pegaso azul cielo.

- Si lo estoy, estoy feliz, porque hay que celebrar que a pesar de todo, ahora Pinkie Pie debe estar en el paraíso de los ponys, ella nunca habría aceptado que estuviéramos tristes, ella siempre con una sonrisa buscaba una razón para festejar por muy mal que estuvieran las cosas.

- Tienes razón Rainbow Dash, tienes mucha razón a ella nunca le habría gustado vernos llorar en su despedida. –Twilight se seca las lágrimas de su rostro sonríe tenuemente.

- Descansen en Paz, hermana Applejack y Pinkie Pie.

- Les juro que su muerte no será en vano, Blade pagaras esto, juro que si es necesario, yo seré quien te mate.

Tras el ritual de despedida, los tres ponys comienzan el viaje de regreso a Ponyville para informar a los demás de lo que ha pasado.

¿Qué pasara ahora? La hermandad de los unicornios tienen a su haber dos elementos de la armonía fusionados con la piedra filosofal, el dia del amor y la amistad en Equestria se acerca, y el inicio de una gran batalla esta por comenzar, esto en el próximo capitulo de My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

**TO BE CONTINUE...**


	8. El legado de Firefly

**Capitulo 08: El legado de Firefly.**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos han pasado algunos días tras la muerte de las ponys, pero aún no había nada concreto, solo sabían que era posible que Blade pudiera volver a atacar a cualquiera de las que quedaban, por ende decidieron quedarse todas juntas en la biblioteca, Rarity se llevó con ella a Sweetie Bell, mientras que Fluttershy llego con Ángel, sabían que esto no pintaba bien, la princesa Celestia no les había respondido la carta que hace ya un par de días le escribió Twilight, confirmando la muerte de las ponys y su gran tristeza, además de las intenciones que tendría la hermandad de los unicornios por los elementos de la armonía.

Ese día Twilight andaba leyendo unos libros, ya que trataba de averiguar más sobre el porqué la magia alquimista había sido prohibida y el hecho de ser castigados con ser enviados a la luna para los que la practicaran, a pesar de todo lo sucedió y a pesar del gran rencor que el corazón de Twilight tenía con Blade, aun en su mente pensaba, que en el fondo algo de lo que le dijo Blade era cierto y que la princesa Celestia podría estar ocultándole algo, además que desde que había empezado a observar las estrellas y el comportamiento del sol, había notado detalles que hacían que la idea que el planeta podría rotar alrededor del sol y que no era la princesa quien lo invocaba, parecía en el fondo de su mente ser cada vez más lógico, y mientras más pensaba en ello (en parte para reducir su pena por las enormes pérdidas de sus amigas), más sentido cobraba esa teoría.

De pronto Rarity baja del segundo piso de la biblioteca gritando y dice:

- No puede ser, como lo he olvidado.

- ¿Qué has olvidado? –pregunta Fluttershy.

- Que hoy es el día del amor y la amistad, tenia que entregar unos vestidos para este día, pero con lo sucedido me había olvidado de hacerlos.

- Es cierto, con, todo lo que ha, pasado pues, yo también ando con la cabeza en las nubes. –dijo tímidamente Fluttershy.

_- Rayos, iré a buscar algún regalo que le guste a Rarity que de paso le levante el ánimo_. –dijo en su mente Spike para que Rarity no se diera cuenta que le regalaría algo.

- Con todo lo que ha pasado, la verdad no hay muchos ánimos de celebrar. –en el rostro de Rainbow Dash aún se notaba la pena de la perdida de sus amigas.

- Un momento, entonces hoy la princesa Celestia dará inicio a la celebración en el palacio en Canterlot. –dijo Twilight con sorpresa.

- Es cierto. –dijo asustado Spike.

- Entonces debemos ir a Canterlot.

- ¿Pero porque? –pregunta el pequeño dragon.

- Es obvio que en un evento tan grande como ese, la hermandad de los unicornios podría estar planeando algo malo.

- Acaso crees que se atreverán a hacer algo en Canterlot. –comenta Rainbow Dash.

- Es posible, incluso no me extrañaría si ellos ya poseen dos de los elementos de la armonía, traten de hacer algo incluso mayor.

De pronto una enorme explosión se siente cerca, salen todos a mirar que había sido fuera de la biblioteca, en un par de segundos algo realmente sorpréndete, cientos de unicornios con armaduras entran a Ponyville, todos usando su magia y lanzando rayos de magia, destruyendo todo a su alrededor, así que las ponys van al centro de la ciudad en donde desde el aire aparece el alicornio Shi, quien era el líder de ese ataque:

- Vaya, vaya, mira lo que tenemos aquí, es Twilight Sparkle, y sus amigas, tal como me dijo el Señor Kyra, será perfecto, las mataré a todas y me quedaré con todos los elementos de la armonía. –dice de forma engreída el alicornio.

- Quiero ver que te atrevas. –dice con tono desafiante Rainbow Dash.

De pronto aparecen las cutie marks crusaders absolutamente asustados por el escándalo:

- ¡HERMANITA!

- ¡VEN AQUÍ SWEETIE BELL RAPIDO!

- ¡Ese tipo es un abusivo, está destruyendo la villa con sus unicornios! –dijo Scootaloo.

- ¡Tengo miedo! Si me hermana estuviera aquí… -Apple Bloom comienza a llorar, pero Fluttershy abraza a la inocente Apple Bloom tratando de darle consuelo después de la muerte de Applejack.

- Así que vienes de parte de los de la hermandad tras nosotras, así que eres aliado de Blade me imagino. –le dice también en un tono serio y desafiante Twilight Sparke.

- No me compares con él, quizá sea el favorito del Señor Kyra, pero él nunca será un asesino realmente efectivo si no es capaz de mandar al cuerno sus emociones, como lo hago yo, a mí no me importa matar a nadie como a esas tres pequeñas ponys.

Apunta su cuerno a las CMC y les lanza un rayo de energía, este va directamente a Scootaloo, pero Rainbow Dash se coloca delante y desvía el rayo usando sus alas de Pegaso.

- Apréndete a meter con alguien de tu tamaño farsante. –Rainbow Dash se da el lujo de posar y mofarse un poco del abusivo alicornio.

- ¿Farsante? Por ser mucho mejor que un auténtico Pegaso, no me hagas reír, yo soy mejor que cualquier Pegaso, puedo usar mi magia para hacerte picadillo.

- Ese sujeto es un alicornio, para serlo debe tener un poder mágico que sobrepase los limites, no tendremos posibilidades contra él. –dijo preocupado Spike.

- No me subestimes Spike, yo puedo mandarlo llorando a su casa de regreso, está hablando con Rainbow Dash, la Pegaso que algún día será parte de los Wonderbolts, la Pegaso más rápida de Equestria.

- Vaya que presumida es Rainbow Dash. –dijo Rarity.

- Mira tú, no eres más que una pony presumida, veamos que eres capaz de hacer, muéstrame que tan rápida eres para pelear.

- Con mucho gusto, tonto.

De pronto ambos unicornios se elevan en el cielo, a pleno día, ambos ponys se embestían y se golpeaban en el cielo a gran velocidad, al principio aunque era difícil se podía divisar sus ataques y envestidas, pero poco a poco fueron atacando más y más rápido, y ampliando cada vez más su radio de batalla, al paso de unos minutos, lo único que se veían eran destellos y sonidos de choque, parecía que era un combate parejo para ambos hasta que al cabo de unos minutos ambos caen al piso violentamente como dos bultos, Shi cae en el piso en la puerta de la alcaldía de Ponyville haciendo un enorme cráter en el piso, mientras que Rainbow Dash cae en el Sugarcube, destruyéndole el techo, ambos se levantan llegan al centro de la ciudad rápidamente:

- No está mal para una Pegaso tan presumida como tu.

- No está mal para ser una copia barata de un Pegaso.

- Pero hay algo que hará que pierdas inevitablemente esta pelea, y esa es que puedo usar magia también.

- ¡Que!

- Toma un poco de mi rayo destructor ¡GARLICK BUBBLEGUM!

- ¡¿CAÑON DE CHICLES?

De pronto un enorme rayo rosa sale del cuerno de Shi, este impacta de lleno a Rainbow Dash y causa una enorme explosión que no solo manda a volar a Rainbow Dash varios metros por el aire, la onda expansiva del ataque fue tan grande, que también mando a volar a las otras ponys que estaban presenciando aquella pelea junto a los cutie marks Crusaders, todas se levantan y ven a Rainbow Dash en el piso, con varias heridas y una cara llena de pánico:

- ¡Es imposible! podría haber sido capaz de matarme si hubiese querido, no podré vencerlo, es imposible.

Las piernas de la Pegaso comenzaron a temblar, el miedo esta recorriendo su cuerpo, ella siempre estaba dispuesta a pelear y a ganar, pero caer derrotada en frente a sus amigas, sin poder hacer nada para ayudarlas le aterraba más que morir en la batalla.

De pronto se siente un enorme grito de aliento:

- ¡NO TE RINDAS, TU PUEDES, ERES LA NUMERO UNO RAINBOW DASH! –era Scootaloo, quien animaba a la Pegaso a no rendirse y que tenia toda la fe puesta en ella.

Esa porra, rapidamente hace entrar en razón a Rainbow Dash, y rapidamente se saca el panico, sabía que si queria salvar a sus amigas, tenia que ganar esa pelea:

- Gracias Scootaloo, por ese ánimo, no me rendiré en este duelo.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡MIRA COMO QUEDASTE PATETICA PEGASO, NO TIENES NINGUNA POSIBILIDAD DE VENCERME! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

- Eso es lo que crees tú.

De pronto la pony lo enviste a gran velocidad, el combate era abrumador, al mismo tiempo que en los alrededores los soldados unicornios estuvieran atacando las casas de Ponyville y sus amigas presenciando la batalla, pero cada vez que Rainbow Dash lo atacaba, el malvado alicornio usaba su técnica de magia y mandaba a Rainbow Dash directo al piso, al cabo de un rato, la Pegaso estaba muy lastimada y Twilight decide ofrecerle ayuda:

- ¡Rainbow Dash! ¡Te ayudare a pelear, si peleamos juntas podremos tener chances de vencerlo tú en el aire y yo contrarrestando su magia!

- ¡NO TE METAS EN ESTO TWILIGHT! –grita Rainbow Dash.

- ¡Pero Rainbow Dash!

- Si hago el Sonic Rainbow estoy segura que lo derrotaré.

- ¿Estas bromeando? No podrás derrotarlo con el Sonic Rainbow, además que hayas tenido la suerte de lograrlo antes, nada asegura que lo logres ahora. –dijo Twilight.

- No me subestimes, si es por salvar a mis amigas podré hacerlo sin problemas.

- ¡Rainbow Dash!

- Además creo ahora puedo hacer un Sonic Rainbow aun más poderoso, uno que será más rápido que la velocidad de la luz, si logro hacerlo seguro lo venceré pero…

- ¿Pero que? –pregunta Twilight.

- Me sucederá lo mismo… que a Firefly.

- ¿Quién es Firefly? –le pregunta Twilight a Rainbow Dash, quien se queda en silencio un momento, para luego responderle.

- Fue la mejor Pegaso que ha existido en toda Equestria, mí querida madre Firefly. –al responder la cara de Rainbow Dash brillo y se lleno de gran orgullo por solo nombrarla.

- ¿Tu madre?

- La madre de Rainbow Dash era una conocida Pegaso, ella fue la primera Pegaso en lograr hacer el legendario Sonic Rainbow a voluntad y controlar la técnica por completo, me acuerdo que cuando era niña lo hizo en una presentación en la academia de pegasos, era realmente hermoso, en ese entonces Rainbow Dash era tan feliz ya que se sentía muy orgullosa de su madre pero… -Fluttershy se queda en silencio un momento.

- ¿Qué paso luego? –pregunta Twilight, cuando Rainbow Dash responde la pregunta.

- Mi madre intento hacer un Sonic Rainbow que supero la velocidad de la luz, lo hizo una vez que un dragón malvado ataco Cloudsdale, aún lo recuerdo...

Aquí un pequeño flashback viene a la mente de Rainbow Dash, en donde un enorme dragón blanco y de ojos azules, estaba atacando Cloudsdale, justo en la academia de vuelo de los pegasos, tanto los maestros como los pequeños pegasos comienzan a volar por todos lados, tratando de salvarse del enemigo, la Pegaso ve que como unos pequeños pegasos compañeros de la academia van volando por salvarse, cuando el dragón rápidamente estira su cuello y abre la boca, de un solo bocado se devora a más de cinco de pegasos, Rainbow Dash presencio aquella brutal escena quedando en un estado de terror, era solo una pequeña Pegaso, en ese momento cuando se ve de frente al dragón, aparece una Pegaso rosa y de pelo azul, con su cutiemark de una nube y un rayo similar a la de Rainbow Dash, la abraza y se la lleva a gran velocidad del lugar, de pronto el terror que sentía la Pegaso desapareció por completo al darse cuenta que quien la había salvado era para ella la mejor Pegaso de Ecuestria y la pony que más quería en el mundo, su madre Firefly.

Finalmente llegan a una nube la cual estaba custodiada por varios pegasos, en esa nube están refugiando a las ponys hembras y a los pequeños, entonces la Pegaso deja a su hija refugiada en ese lugar y se va sin expresarle ninguna palabra.

El dragón seguía comiéndose a los pegasos que podía de la academia, además de Firefly, otros pegasos de la guardia de Cloudsdale estaban enfrentándose al poderoso dragón blanco de ojos azules, uno de los dragón más temibles y poderosos de todo el mundo, Rainbow Dash solo estaba parada esperando que su madre regresara pronto, en ese lugar el miedo tenia a todos paralizados, muchos presenciaron al igual que Rainbow Dash, la muerte de sus compañeros de academia siendo devorados por el hambriento dragón.

Al poco rato al lugar llega nuevamente su madre con otra Pegaso en su espalda, la cual estaba muy agarrada a ella, esa Pegaso de pelo rosa estaba asustada por la situación, pero no era una extraña para Rainbow Dash, ya que esa Pegaso era su compañera Fluttershy.

En ese momento la Pegaso azul cielo va donde su madre expresando su terror, por el dragón de pronto a Firefly le corre una lagrima en el rostro y decide dirigirle la palabra a ambas ponys:

- Hija, tu eres lo más hermoso que he tenido en mi vida, yo solo quiero que seas la mejor Pegaso de Ecuestria, mejor que yo y que todos, pase lo pase y hagas lo hagas yo siempre estaré orgullosa de ti mi querida Rainbow Dash.

- ¡Mamá!

- Fluttershy, sé que lo haz pasado mal, pero te encargo mucho a mi querida Rainbow Dash, eres una pony sensata y estoy segura que nunca la dejarás sola.

- S-Señora Firefly, si usted no me hubiese ayudado, yo no estaría aquí con vida, realmente prometo estar al lado de Rainbow Dash.

- Lo mismo te digo a ti cuídala a ella también, ella es como tu hermana mayor y te quiere mucho, sean felices y cumplan sus sueños, yo estaré orgullosa de lo que hagan. Ahora debo irme.

La Pegaso abraza a su pequeña hija, fue un abrazo lleno de amor, la pequeña Pegaso azul cielo se sonrojo.

- Yo tengo que salvar esta ciudad, asi que cuidense por favor.

La Pegaso sale de la nube de seguridad rápidamente, a enfrentarse con el dragón, Rainbow Dash sale de la nube de seguridad rápidamente tras ella, pero cuando sale apenas distingue a su madre en lo alto del cielo, ella había comenzado a volar a una enorme altura a gran velocidad y rápidamente la pequeña Pegaso la perdió de vista.

Pero cuando Rainbow Dash siguió buscando se ve un destello multicolor bajando a gran distancia, si bien la zona era segura para el refugio, a la distancia se podía distinguir la cabeza del enorme dragón blanco de ojos azules, de pronto el resplandor choca con la cabeza del dragón y solo se ve una enorme explosión rodeado de un enorme arcoíris...

El flashback en la mente de Rainbow Dash termina, al mismo tiempo que termina de relatar su historia a Twilight.

- Ese enorme resplandor choco con el dragón y causo una explosión y con una ráfaga de arcoíris que incluso me mando a volar, finalmente tras esa explosión de arcoíris, el dragón había desaparecido por completo y la ciudad de Cloudsdale se había salvado pero mi madre...

- ¿Que le paso? –le pregunta Twilight a la Pegaso.

- …Ella también desapareció junto con él, ella murió cuando aún era una niña, realmente ella fue mi primer héroe y por eso he querido ser una Wonderbolt, para que mi madre se sienta orgullosa de mi donde este ahora.

- ¡Entonces no lo hagas Rainbow Dash, si luchamos juntas tendremos posibilidades!

- ¡TE DIJE QUE NO TWILIGHT!

- ¡No hagas tonterías Rainbow Dash, si haces eso tu no sobrevivirás! –le dice Rarity con gran preocupación.

- ¡SCOOTALOO!

- ¡Dime Rainbow Dash!

- Cuida mucho a tus amigas, estoy segura que si sigues con ese entusiasmo, serás la mejor pegaso de Equestria, mejor yo y que todos, no dejes solas ni a Apple Bloom ni a Sweetie Bell, también hazle caso a Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy y Spike, ya que tendré que irme.

- ¿Y volverás pronto? -le pregunta Scootaloo a Rainbow Dash, quien solo guardo silencio por un momento sin contestar la pregunta de la pequeña Pegaso.

- Así que váyanse ahora mismo, y no dejen que los guardias los detengan, vayan a Canterlot ahora mismo. ¡VAYANSE YA!

- ¡Por favor no lo hagas! –dice Fluttershy quien comienza a llorar.

- ¡Vamos, no podremos hacer nada! -Rarity arrastra a Fluttershy de su cola para huir.

- ¡RAINBOW DASH! –grita Twilight.

- ¡Por favor Rainbow Dash, cuando ganes esta pelea regresa con nosotras! -una lagrima corre en el rostro de Scootaloo como presintiendo que esa podría ser su despedía.

La pony se eleva rápidamente en el cielo, mientras simplemente las demás ponys deciden alejarse del lugar rápido. En tanto mientras se eleva al cielo, varios pensamientos pasaban por la mente de Rainbow Dash.

- Si hago esto, es posible que no solo destruya a ese tipo, lamentablemente podría destruir gran parte de la aldea, ojala mueran la menor cantidad de ponys posibles, pero no hay otra opción.

De pronto a su lado ve la imagen de una Pegaso rosa muy parecida a ella, no sabia si era generado por su mente o su espíritu estaba presente en ese momento, lo único seguro que la Pegaso que estaba a su lado era Firefly, su madre quien comienza a hablarle:

- Yo estoy muy orgullosa de ti mi querida Rainbow Dash, por eso estaré contigo en este momento, ahora en el último Sonic Rainbow, estaré junto a ti.

- ¡Mamá! –al verla la Pegaso azul cielo soltó una tierna sonrisa.

- Te acompañare ahora, demuestra que eres la mejor Pegaso de Equestria.

- ¡Así lo hare mamá!

Entonces Rainbow Dash a una altura sorprendente ya decide lanzarse en picada para poder realizar el Sonic Rainbow, comienza a caer como un meteoro a una velocidad nunca antes vista, tanto así que pareciese que había desaparecido por un momento, pero Shi al ver esto decide envestirla pensando que su ataque no sería muy efectivo, además de ser un alicornio era más grande que Rainbow Dash y podría resistirlo:

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡MIRA COMO YO RESISTIRE TÚ TONTO ATAQUE! –dice confiado el alicornio.

- Adiós chicas, espérenme en el paraíso Applejack, Pinkie Pie y tu tambien… mamá.

De pronto Shi se acerca hacia Rainbow Dash, listo para resistir su ataque pero el choque fue brutal, tanto así que arrastro a Shi al piso con la envestida hasta que de pronto una gigantesca explosión, en ese momento Rainbow Dash da su último aliento al haber logrado el más poderoso Sonic Rainbow de todos, en ese último instante ve a su madre junto con Applejack y Pinkie Pie a su lado.

La explosión fue tan grande, que todo el centro de Ponyville fue destruido por completo, todos los guardias del lugar y algunos ponys inocentes salieron volando por los aires tras esa gigantesca explosión multicolor.  
>Ya algo alejadas del lugar ese arcoíris mando a volar a las otras ponys por los aires nuevamente, pero sabían que esa explosión había sido la última:<p>

- ¡Esa tonta porque lo hizo! -dice Rarity quien comienza a sollozar.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡RAINBOW DASSSSSSSHHHHHHH! –grita impotente Twilight al presenciar la explosión.

Un gran resplandor multicolor se veía a lo lejos, donde la presencia de una gran Pegaso había desaparecido, su nombre era Rainbow Dash, la Pegaso más rápida en Equestria y la amiga más leal, el preciado legado dejado por Firefly, había dado su ultimo vuelo para salvar su más preciado tesoro, la vida de sus amigas.

**TO BE CONTINUE...**


	9. Una generosa despedida

**Capitulo 09: Una generosa despedida.**

Las ponys sobrevivientes salieron rápidamente de ahí, ya que tenían que ver la manera de llegar cuanto antes a Canterlot, ya que en ese lugar es posible que también hayan atacado y la princesa Celestia es la única que podría ayudarlos, más ahora luego de la muerte de Rainbow Dash, solo se llevaron a las CMC con ellas, porque no sabían si podrían regresar pronto a la destruida villa, solo Twilight miro por una ultima vez lo que quedo de Ponyville, el resplandor arcoiris ya había desaparecido y lo único que se podía apreciar eran casas destruidas y un gran cráter tras la enorme explosión, el centro de la ciudad, la alcaldía, el Sugar Cube Corner la tienda Carrusel y otros lugares eran solo ruinas que habían sido victimas de una enorme batalla que a terminado, finalmente la pony gira su cabeza con una expresion de tristeza en su rostro y comienza a seguir a sus amigas.

Así que siguieron su paso, el punto era que tenían que ver la manera de volar a Canterlot, llegaron al lugar en donde algunos pegasos hacían viajes a Canterlot en carretas, lamentablemente en ese lugar no habían pegasos que llevarán a ponys a Canterlot, ya que muchos huyeron o fueron atrapados por los unicornios de Kyra, así que decidieron seguir caminando para tratar de buscar la manera de ir hasta allá, lamentablemente Twilight no tenia la capacidad aún para tele transportarse hasta allá y menos tendría la magia suficiente para tele transportar a todas sus amigas.

De pronto detrás de unos arbustos de camino por el campo aparecen ven un gran movimiento, el alma de ellas quedo en un hilo, ya que podría ser un enemigo, hasta que un gran bulto salta y se coloca en frente de ellas.

Por suerte era Big Macintoch, detrás de él aparecen otros dos ponys, la pequeña potra era una unicornio de melena rubio, crin gris algo lila en su tonalidad y con flanco en blanco, mientras que la otra era una Pegaso de la edad de Fluttershy más o menos, melena rubia igual que la pequeña, crin gris, su cutiemark eran unas burbujas, pero con una pelicular vista, ya que podía cruzar sus ojos, las dos muy parecidas entre si, pero no desconocidas para ellas, ya que la Pegaso era conocida por ser la mare del correo, ambas venían con Big Macintoch huyendo del caos de los unicornios:

- ¡Eres tu Big Macintoch! –exclamo Fluttershy.

- Que bueno que eres tú. –suspiro Rarity al ver al semental.

- Hermanito. –Apple Bloom corre de inmediato a darle un abrazo a su hermano mayor.

- Que bueno que están todas bien, y ¿donde esta Rainbow Dash? –pregunta el gran pony al no ver a la Pegaso azul cielo con ellas.

- Lo siento, ella se sacrificó para salvarnos, solo eso. –dijo Twilight con gran tristeza.

- Lo, lo siento.

- Y la abuela, ¿esta bien la abuela Smith hermano? –pregunta Apple Bloom preocupada por su abuela.

- No te preocupes ella esta a salvo, Braeburn esta con ella, llego justo hoy y cuando comenzó el caos se la llevo de inmediato, ella estará segura con el.

- Que bueno. –suspira la pequeña Apple Bloom.

- Disculpa, veo que vienes con compañía. –dijo Spike al ver a las dos ponys que lo acompañaban.

- Las encontré corriendo de la villa, me imagino que estaban huyendo del ataque.

- Hola. –responde la pequeña unicornio algo tímida y asustada.

- ¡HOOOOLA! Todos los ponys. –responde con mucho animo la Pegaso de ojos cruzados.

- ¡Es Derpy! –exclamo Twilight.

- Te encuentras bien. –le pregunta con su timidez característica Fluttershy.

- Pues si, por suerte, mi hija Dinky y yo estamos bien. –responde Derpy.

La pequeña Dinky se esconde detrás de las espaldas de su madre aún asustada, entonces Fluttershy trata de tranquilizarla:

- Tranquila Dinky, ya no tienes que temer, nosotras no dejaremos que nada malo te pase. –dijo con un tono muy dulce Fluttershy.

- Tiene razón mi pequeño muffin, ya no hay que temer. –le dice Derpy a su pequeño muffin, osea a su hija Dinky.

- Pero es que lo que le paso a la tia Carrot Top… -dijo asustada Dinky.

- Lo sé, espero que ella este bien. –exclamo con una mirada de preocupación Derpy.

- ¿La atraparon los unicornios? –pregunta Spike.

- Así es, si no fuera por ella mi pequeño muffin estaría prisionera cuando escapábamos, por eso espero que este bien hasta que exista la manera de encontrarla.

- Eres una Pegaso, quizás nos puedas ayudar a trasladarnos a Canterlot. –dijo Twilight.

- Claro que puedo, pero sola en una carrosa no podría llevarlas a todas al mismo tiempo, son muchas y no entrarían, por eso tengo otro transporte para poder llevarlas. –dijo Derpy.

- ¿En serio? –pregunto Twilight a la Pegaso de las burbujas.

- Claro que si, solo síganme.

Caminan un rato, y llegan a un lugar algo alejado de la villa, en ese lugar se divisa un carro, era un carro de correos el cual había sido dejado ahí cuando comenzó el ataque de los unicornios y Derpy lo había encontrado hace un rato atrás:

- Antes de encontrarnos con Big Macintoch encontramos este carro de correos pueden subir todos, hay algunas cajas, pero no creo que sean molestia o las pueden sacar si quieren, con esto podremos llegar rápidamente a Canterlot, eso si Fluttershy, ¿podrias ayudarme a tirar del carro de carga?

- Eh, disculpa Derpy pero, no tengo mucha fuerza en realidad y no se si pueda ayudarte.

- Rayos, esto se hace difícil, ya que se necesita fuerza de al menos dos pegasos para moverlo en el aire.

De pronto volando desde el cielo se ve una silueta que aparece frente al carro sorpresivamente, pero no se trataba de un Pegaso o un alicornio de Kyra ya que Shi era el unico alicornio que servía a Kyra, era una criatura conocida por Twilight y sobretodo Fluttershy a quien le causaba terror su presencia, era la Grifo Gilda:

- Ya veo son ustedes, fui a la villa y estaba más de la mitad destruida como su hubiese ocurrido una explosión y no vi a nadie, me imagine que habría salido de ese lugar.

- Eh, Ho-ho-hola Gi-Gild-Gilda. –Fluttershy agacha la cabeza por el miedo que le causa Gilda.

- Eres la mal educada amiga de Rainbow Dash. –dice Rarity en tono algo despectivo a la Grifo.

- ¡NO VUELVAS A DECIRME MAL EDUCADA, SI NO QUERES QUE TE PARTA TU PRECIOSA CARA CON MI PUÑO!

- Cla-claro querida.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Gilda? –pregunto Twilight.

- Bueno he venido a ver a Rainbow Dash, como hoy es el día de el amor y la amistad, creí que seria bueno hacer las pases con ella.

- Ya veo por eso has venido a la villa. –dijo Twilight.

- Y díganme ¿donde esta Rainbow Dash? no esta con ustedes. –pregunto la Grifo.

De pronto el silencio se hace muy profundo la tensión de ese momento de inmediato paso a una expresión de tristeza:

- ¿Porque se quedan calladas? no saben donde esta Rainbow Dash.

- Ella esta... bueno, ella esta muerta.

- ¿Es broma cierto?

- No lo es, hace un rato, la gran explosión que causo esa destrucción fue el Sonic Rainbow de ella, se sacrifico para salvarnos.

De pronto la actitud altanera de Gilda cambio, por un silencio y un shock terrible, a pesar de haber discutido tiempo atrás, Gilda le tenia mucho aprecio a Rainbow Dash, y compartían el mismo gusto por la adrenalina, no dijo ninguna palabra por unos segundos, tratando de procesar la terrible noticia que la habían dado, pero luego de unos instantes solo lanza una pregunta hacia la unicornio:

- ¿Quien fue quien mató a Dash?

- Ella peleo con uno de los soldados de la hermandad de los unicornios, unos poderosos unicornios que quieren conquistar Ecuestria, ahora vamos a Canterlot, seguramente allá debe estar su jefe. –respondió Twilight.

- Entonces iré con ustedes, la muerte de Dash no quedara impune. –dijo Gilda mientras una lágrima cae del duro rostro del Gilda.

- Gracias Gilda, entonces vamos.

- Tu te vez fuerte, podrías ayudarme a llevar el carro de correos hasta Canterlot. –le dice Derpy a la Grifo tomando por sorpresa.

- ¡QUE! eh, de acuerdo.

Así que Gilda tira del carro de carga con Derpy y el resto de los ponys se van en la parte de la carga y comienzan su viaje rápido a Canterlot, en el camino las ponys tratan de hablar un poco para tratar de romper la tensión en ese momento:

- La última vez que viaje a Canterlot fue todo muy glamoroso, nada que decir, un viaje comodo y una buena estancia, ahora estoy viajando como carga en el correo. –dice Rarity.

- No es tan malo, arriba ese animo Rarity. –dice Spike tratando de subir el animo.

- Oigan esta caja, tiene varias cartas escritas en leguaje extraño. –dice Scootaloo quien abrió una de las cajas de correo que quedó en el carro de carga.

- ¡No habrán la correspondencia por favor, es de mala educación para los ponys que reciben esas cartas! –dice una tímida Dinky.

- Pero esta carta esta escrito en unos caracteres raros, no se puede leer. –dice Scootaloo tratando de leer la carta.

La carta la ve Fluttershy quien reconoce el idioma:

- La carta dice, para mi estimado amigo el Señor Oda.

- ¿Cómo lo leíste? –pregunto Scootaloo sorprendida.

- Es Japonés, es la lengua nativa de mis padres, y por eso yo aprendi a hablarlo, escribirlo y leerlo desde niña.

- ¡Sorprendente!

En tanto Derpy tiraba el carro mientras se comía un delicioso Muffin, lo cual llamo la atención de Gilda:

- Oye tu, de ¿donde haz sacado es Muffin? –pregunta Gilda a la Pegaso.

- Botón de Muffins.

- Pero no veo ningún botón de Muffins.

- Entonces ¿De dónde saque este Muffin?

- ¡Que idiota! –dijo Gilda de forma despectiva hacia Derpy.

En tanto en el carro sigue la conversación sin sentido, tratando de romper la tensión, quizá era porque el nerviosismo de todas las hacia mantenerse tensas y así liberar un poco el ambiente:

- Por cierto Dinky, siempre me he preguntado, lo de la mirada de tu mamá, ¿a que se debe? –pregunto Twilight a la pequeña unicornio.

- Nada malo, mi mamá solo es bizca.

- Ya veo. Por cierto ¿como escaparon de los unicornios? –pregunta nuevamente Twilight a la unicornio, pero esta vez es Derpy desde fuera del carro quien responde, ya que su voz se escuchaba por medio de una pequeña ventanilla que tenía el carro de correo:

- Yo puedo responder, la verdad solo tuve algo de suerte, estaba repartiendo el correo del día cuando un unicornio se coloco frente mio y comenzó a acercarse a mi, entonces yo me hice hacia atrás y casualmente golpeo una pared y este hizo que un macetero que estaba colgado le cayera en la cabeza quedando inconsciente y así pude escapar, después de eso fui como una bala a buscar a Dinky en casa, por suerte, ella estaba a salvo junto con mi amiga Carrot Top, así que salimos juntas de casa, pero otros unicornios nos atacaron, ellos trataron de atrapar a Dinky, pero Carrot Top se interpuso para ayudarla, así las dos huimos hasta que Big Macintoch nos encontró.

- Eso si se llama tener suerte. –comenta Twilight tras escuchar la respuesta de Derpy.

Pasado un rato llegan finalmente a Canterlot, pero el panorama era devastador, Canterlot estaba completamente destruido además de fuego por las calles, todo era un panorama desolador, sin duda el ataque había sido brutal y con fuerza:

- Es increíble, todo Canterlot está destruido, pero porque, ¿Por qué la princesa Celestia no impidió esto? –dijo Twilight sorprendida al ver el desolador panorama.

- No lo sé, pero si no pudo hacerlo es posible que contra lo que nos estamos enfrentando sea algo incluso más poderoso que la princesa. –dijo Rarity.

- ¡Más poderoso Imposible! –exclamo sorprendida Twilight.

- Vamos al castillo entonces. –dijo Big Macintoch.

Pero sorpresivamente frente a ellos dos unicornios aparecen frente a ellos:

- ¿A dónde creen que van ustedes? –dice el primer unicornio.

- ¿Si se van ya no será divertido? –dice el segundo unicornio.

Frente a ellos aparece Lara y Dabra, ambos esbirros de Kyra, Lara era una unicornio gris y con melena lisa, como la de Pinkamena, pero con una mirada malvada y su cutiemark era una especie de emoticon, una cara con risa de psicópata. En tanto Dabra era un pony de crin verde y melena negra con un signo de dinero como cutiemark:

- Ustedes no irán a ningún lugar, yo misma me encargare que no lleguen al palacio. –dice Lara.

- ¿Qué hicieron aquí, donde está la princesa Celestia? –pregunta con furia Twilight.

- Esa cobarde desapareció, es posible que al sentir el poder del señor Kyra, esta se haya escondido, así que como nadie está ahí, ahora el señor Kyra regirá sobre Equestria, y este será el día en donde todos los unicornios, seremos los amos de estas tierras.

- Ya veras, tendrás que enfrentarte a mi si quieres lograrlo. –Twilight se muestra con una actitud desafiante contra Lara.

- Pretendes dejarte sola toda la diversión con Twilight, si parte de este trabajo no es solo el dulce dinero, sino también, jugar con tus presas, antes de matarlas. Y yo también quiero jugar un poco con Twilight Sparkle.

- Yo puedo encargarme de esto sola, no necesito tu ayuda Dabra ni la ayuda de nadie, puedo con todas ellas. –Lara se muestra muy confiada al decirlo, escuchándose muy presumida.

- No las subestimes Lara, sino porque crees que están aquí, sin duda el idiota de Shi debe haber sido derrotado.

- Es verdad, él fue derrotado por Rainbow Dash. –dice Twilight.

- Lo suponía, pero ustedes no tendrán posibilidades frente a nosotros dos. –dice Dabra.

Mientras los dos unicornios resolvían sus pequeñas diferencias, Rarity tomá una decisión que quizá era la mejor opción para llegar al palacio:

- Twilight, sé que no tengo la habilidad para ganar esta pelea, pero tú eres la única que puede derrotar a su líder, así que vete, yo trataré de hacer el mayor tiempo posible para impedir que ustedes sean atacados. –dice Rarity.

- No, tú también, no lo hagas Rarity. –responde Twilight.

- No lo hagas sola, yo me quedare contigo y te ayudare, es lo menos que puede hacer un caballero. –dice Big Macintoch quien decide no dejar sola a Rarity y acompañarla.

- Gracias Big Macintoch.

- ¡Que dices, podrían morir! –asustada exclamo Fluttershy.

-No te preocupes Fluttershy, te encargo mucho a mi hermanita a Sweetie Bell y a Scootaloo, ellas te quieren mucho, así que estoy segura que harás lo mejor cuidando de ellas. –le dice el pony de tierra a la tímida Pegaso.

- ¡Ya váyanse que están esperando! –exclamó Rarity para que Twilight y los que quedaban huyeran de inmediato.

Cuando escucha eso, Spike corre rápidamente y le da un gran abraso a Rarity, y este comienza a llorar desconsoladamente:

- No te quedes Rarity, ven con nosotros por favor, no quiero que te mueras, por favor.

- Siempre eres tan tierno Spike.

- Pero yo solo quiero.

Rarity pone su pesuña en la boca de Spike suavemente para que el dragón no siga llorando, de pronto se acerca a él y le da un tierno beso en la frente, cuando ahora es Sweetie Bell la que abrasa con fuerza su hermana:

- No te quedes Rarity, no quiero que te vayas. –dijo Sweetie Bell abrazada fuertemente a su hermana.

- Eres la mejor hermana que puede haber, por favor cuídate mucho, y cuida a mamá y a papá por favor, se fuerte Sweetie Bell.

- ¡Rarity, Big Macintoch, los quiero amigos! –la mirada de Twilight muestra evidente tristeza.

Lo que harian Rarity y Big Macintoch seria realmente un suicidio ya que Big Macintoch no tiene poderes mágicos y la magia de Rarity no es tan poderosa ni menos es una magia de carácter ofensivo.

De pronto Gilda quien no había hablado en todo el recorrido da un fuerte grito contra los dos unicornios:

- ¡OIGAN USTEDES DOS, SON DE LA HERMANDAD! –grita la grifo con gran furia.

- Y tu quien eres para gritarnos sucia Grifo. –responde Dabra el cazarecompensas.

- ¡YO SERE LA GRIFO QUE HARA MOLDADIENTES CON SUS HUESOS!

-¿En serio? los grifos no pueden usar magia, son tan débiles como un Pegaso, no digas tonterías. –responde Lara al desafiante tono de Gilda.

- Y una Pegaso mató a uno de sus amigos ¿verdad? –le responde Gilda.

- ¡QUE DICES!

- ¡YO VENGARE LA MUERTE DE RAINBOW DASH MATANDOLOS A USTEDES!

- ¡QUE ESPERAN, CORRAN VAYANSE DE UNA VEZ! –grita Rarity para Twilight y los demás se vayan de inmediato.

Todas las ponys comienzan a correr y Lara lanza un ataque de magia que impide su paso, al crear una pared invisible mágica.

- Lo siento ustedes no irán a ningún lado. –dice Lara al ver que Twilight y los demás comienzan a moverse para escapar.

- Escuchen, todos tómense de sus colas, Spike tu sube a mi espalda. –les dice Twilight a todos los ponys y a Spike.

- De acuerdo. –responde Spike al mismo tiempo que todos hacen una fila, siendo Fluttershy la que muerde la cola de Twilight.

- Muy bien, vámonos. –dice Twilight al ver a todos preparados.

- No intentarán escapar de nuevo. –dice Lara.

- No podrán sobrepasar esa pared mágica. –responde Dabra.

De pronto todos desaparecen, Twilight los había tele transportado a todos:

- ¡Maldita se tele transporto! –comento Lara al verse fustrada por no haberles impedido escapar.

- Yo los seguiré, por mucho que se haya tele transportado, es imposible que pueda llegar muy lejos al tele transportar a tantos ponys, necesitaría mucha magia. –dijo confiado Dabra quien se dispondría a seguirlos.

Pero sorpresivamente Gilda vuelva con gran velocidad contra Dabra, dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara del unicornio quien voló varios metros.

- Esto es por Rainbow Dash, esto ¡ES POR ELLA DESGRACIADO! –grita con furia la Grifo.

- ¡Hija de yegua! –responde Dabra quien aún estaba adolorido por el fuerte golpe que incluso le hizo sangrar de su boca.

- ¡Oigan, ustedes son unos mal educados, necesitan aprender modales si quieren estar aquí en Canterlot! –les dice Rarity para provocar a ambos unicornios y llamar su atención.

- Applejack me contó que tú siempre quisiste vivir aquí ¿verdad? –le pregunta Big Macintoch a Rarity.

- Así es, pero nunca pensé que moriría en Canterlot, junto con el hermano de una de mis amigas.

- Será un placer morir contigo Rarity.

De pronto comienza una batalla, Rarity y Big McIntoch, solo comienzan a esquivar los ataques de magia altamente destructivos de Lara y Dabra, Gilda en tanto esquivaba con gran habilidad los ataques y luego se tiraba en envestida contra Dabra o Lara, pero estos se protegieron con un escudo mágico, por lo que Gilda salía volando por la fuerza mágica, pero seguía insistiendo, en tanto los dos ponys sabían que no tendrían posibilidades, así que solo podrían esquivar los ataques hasta que uno de ellos llegaran a tocarlos directamente.

En tanto Lara y Dabra para acabar rápidamente con la batalla y no perder más tiempo, invoca el poderos ataque del PonySlave contra el grifo y los dos ponys, el ataque como era de esperarse, fue enorme, si grandes magos no eran capaces de esquivarlo, tampoco lo fueron ellos, lamentablemente el ataque fue devastador, todo el lugar resulto completamente destruido, el cuerpo de Big Macintoch, se desploma de inmediato, su muerte había sido instantánea, Gilda estaba en el aire y con la explosión salió volando muchos metros y choco contra una pared, pero también recibió de lleno el ataque, las alas y huesos rotos en su todo su cuerpo, las quemaduras y su mirada perdida confirmaban su muerte, mientras que Rarity, si bien sobrevive al ataque queda muy mal herida, quemaduras, y heridas profundas, que le causaban un gran sangrado quedando tendida en el piso rodeándose en un charco de sangre:

- Vaya que patéticos. –dice Lara al ver la devastadora escena en donde el Grifo y el Pony de tierra estaban muertos, mientras la elegante unicornio agoniza en el piso.

- Mira Lara, no pudieron hacer nada contra nuestros ata...

De repente, de la nada una ráfaga de arcoíris sale detrás de Dabra, una cara de impacto y mirada perdida en el rostro del cazareconpensas el cual cae al piso, se puede ver detrás de su cabeza un cuchillo enterrado, Dabra había muerto de un solo golpe, para sorpresa de Lara, alguien había pasado por sobre el escudo mágico que colocaron para protegerse de cualquier ataque sobretodo de la Grifo, frente a ella aparece un pony gris con una capucha y un parche en su ojo izquierdo, era Blade y en su cuello había un collar, el cual traía el cristal del elemento de la armonía de la lealtad, era el elemento de Rainbow Dash.

- ¡Mataste de Dabra, maldito Blade como lo hiciste!

- Como ves, traigo el elemento de la armonía de Rainbow Dash, al portarlo mi velocidad aumenta notoriamente, además ese escudo que pusieron era tan mediocre que cualquier hechizo de cambio de elementos en el aire lo deshace.

- ¡Entrégame ese elemento de a armonía ahora!

- Para que se lo entregues al señor Kyra, lo siento pero ahora soy un desertor, aunque lo respeto como mi maestro, lamentablemente ahora he tomado el camino de la amistad.

- ¡Entonces te matare con el Ponyslave!

- Tú nunca me has podido derrotar en batalla, nuestra diferencia de habilidades es demasiada, por eso tú nunca has sido la favorita del señor Kyra.

- ¡YA CALLATE! ¡PONYSLAVE!

Al ver el ataque de Lara contra el, Blade decide hacer también el Ponyslave para regresarle su ataque, el resultado fue simple, el Ponyslave del unicornio gris era mucho más poderoso y pudo regresar con facilidad el ataque de Lara, recibiendo la fuerza violenta de ambos ataques, una enorme explosión ocurre y su cuerpo cae al piso, muy mal herido y agonizante:

- ¡E-eres u-un m-m-miserable!

- Lo siento, pero me he enfrentado no solo al señor Kyra sino que ponys que son mucho más poderosos que tú, así que lo hasta siempre.

Blade lanza un rayo de energía con su cuerno usando su magia, que logra atravesar el cuerpo de Lara, dándole con esto el golpe de gracia, finalmente ambos esbirros de Kyra habían sido derrotados, pero Blade ve a Rarity mal herida y trata de auxiliarla:

- B-Blade, p-por-porque me ayudas.

- Por favor Rarity resiste.

- Y-ya n-no p-puedo resistir, a-así q-que p-por f-favor t-toma mi elemento d-de la a-armonía.

- Perdóname Rarity, yo no debería haber dejado que esto llegara a tal extremo.

- P-pero a-a ti t-te importa lo q-que le pase a T-Twilight.

- No te mueras, Rarity, tu no, por favor... –el ojo de Blade se ponen vidrioso.

- C-con este e-elemento de la g-generosidad, podrás, a-ayudar a-a T-Twilight.

- Rarity, prometo ayudar a Twilight y Fluttershy, no las dejare solas en esto.

- ¡G-Gra-aci-ias!

La cabeza de Rarity se voltea dando su último suspiro, las graves heridas le habían quitado la vida, de pronto un resplandor sale de su pecho, era el elemento de la generosidad, el cual había salido del cuerpo de la pony luego de morir, este elemento lo amarra al collar y lo coloca junto con el elemento de Rainbow Dash, sabía que al menos de esta forma, podría impedir que Kyra lograra completar la piedra Filosofal con los elementos de la armonía y ayudar a Twilight y sus amigos en esta batalla.

¿Qué pasara ahora? Ya han caído cuatro de los seis elementos de la armonía, Kyra esta en el castillo de la princesa Celestia autoproclamándose soberano de Equestria, ¿será posible que Twilight, Fluttershy y Blade puedan vencer al temible Kyra? No se pierdan el próximo My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

**TO BE CONTINUE...**


	10. La gran y poderosa venganza de Trixie

**Capitulo 10: La gran poderosa venganza de Trixie.**

Luego de escapar, Twilight y los demás llegan a la puerta del castillo de la princesa Celestia, como se ve todo complemente destruido, como si un enorme huracán hubiese arrasado con todo a su paso, habían unos guardias de la hermandad de los unicornios en el lugar quienes intentan atacarlos, pero en ese momento fueron dormidos con un hechizo, todos miran a su alrededor buscando quien había sido, nuevamente haciendo una gran entrada frente a ellos usando su magia aparece la gran y poderosa Trixie:

- Es bueno verte aún con vida Twilight.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Trixie? Pensé que habías muerto.

- Ya quisieras, pero no, si bien fui herida en el ataque y sentí que mi cuerpo quedo con varias heridas quede inconsciente, luego cuando desperté ya estaba aquí en Canterlot, y mis heridas habían sanado por completo.

- ¿Pero porque insiste en ayudarme en esto?

- No te confundas Twilight, no he venido a ayudarte a luchar por la justicia si es lo que piensas, yo solo tengo asuntos pendientes con el jefe de esos unicornios, es todo, además recuerda que la única que podrá matarte seré yo y nadie más.

- Gracias Trixie. –Twilight sonríe cálidamente agradeciendo la ayuda de Trixie.

- Aquí hay un escudo mágico, es un escudo muy poderoso, la única forma de pasarlo es tele transportándose hacia el otro lado.

- Ya veo, es mejor que vaya sola, Fluttershy y Derpy quédense aquí con los pequeños, esto es algo que debo hacer sola.

- ¡Eh, Twilight yo ire contigo! –responde tímidamente la pegaso de melena rosa.

- ¡No Fluttershy! No quiero seguir perdiendo a mis amigos, eres la única que sigue con vida, no me gustaría verte morir a ti también.

- ¡Ya he tenido que ver morir a todas las personas importantes para mí, no voy a dejar que cargues sola con esto, estaré junto a ti pase lo que pase! –al escuchar esto de Fluttershy, a Twilight le corre una lágrima en su ojo.

- Gracias Fluttershy, pero alguien tiene que quedarse con los pequeños.

- No se preocupen, no dejare que nada malo a los pequeños muffins. –responde Derpy.

- ¡Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Derpy!

- ¡Twilight, por favor cuídate! –Spike le da un abrazo a Twilight.

- ¡Volveré y venceremos a este enemigo!

Así que Fluttershy se sujeta de Twilight, para poder ir con Twilight y Trixie, ambas se tele transportaron al otro lado del escudo mágico, era un escudo muy poderoso por lo que era imposible traspasarlo o romperlo con algún hechizo, era un escudo que Kyra había puesto para su seguridad, una vez traspasado el escudo camino al lugar donde esta el temible Kyra. Mientras se acercan al lugar del gran jefe, Twilight le pregunta a Trixie respecto a sus poderes:

- Oye Trixie, me gustaría saber ¿Cómo es que te hiciste tan fuerte? Si antes ni siquiera fuiste capaz de luchar con una osa menor.

- Después de tu humillación no podía aceptar que existiera alguien mejor que yo, así que en ese momento cambie por completo, decidí dejar los espectáculos baratos, fui a un lugar en donde todos los magos unicornios se hacen fuertes, la Isla Malva.

- ¡Isla Malva! Pero en ese lugar hay cientos de criaturas mágicas que son muy fuertes, además de criminales prófugos de la justicia de clase S, solo verdaderos hechiceros van a ese lugar y sobreviven.

- Ahora mi único objetivo es derrotarte, para eso vivo ahora.

- Ya veo, y sabes algo, estoy orgullosa de la fuerte que eres ahora.

- Ya cállate boba.

Llegan al gran salón, el mismo lugar donde hace un tiempo había disfrutado de La gran gala del galope, pero esta vez todo estaba destrozado, frente a ellas estaba el unicornio Kyra el cual a diferencia de otras ocasiones, este se había convertido en un alicornio el cual había transmutado sus alas al matar algunos guardas pegasos del palacio, y en su cuello colgaba un collar, que tenía la piedra filosofal, la cual se había unido con los dos elementos de la armonía, los de Applejack y Pinkie Pie, a pesar de eso aún no tenía los elementos de Rainbow Dash y Rarity, el con su voz seria e imponente les dirige la palabra a las tres ponys:

- Veo que has llegado hasta aquí, el gran prospecto de la princesa Celestia.

- ¿Qué has hecho con la princesa? –pregunta Twilight al temible alicornio.

- Yo no he hecho nada, me habría gustado haberle roto el cuello a esa farsante, pero se escondió como un perrito asustadizo, no la he visto, por ende fue perfecto para proclamar el liderazgo de los unicornios en toda Equestria.

- Eres tan arrogante como me dijo mi madre. –le dice Trixie al alicornio como si ella supiera de el desde antes.

- ¿Quién eres tú? siento que tienes un enorme poder mágico, pero eres como Twilight Sparkle, aún no has desarrollado todo tu potencial.

- ¡Yo no soy como ella, soy mucho mejor! ¡Soy la gran un poderosa Trixie!

- Vaya eres una fanfarrona, a pesar de que aún te falta mucho para ser una poderosa maga.

- Quizá lo arrogante lo saqué de ti, padre.

El impacto de Twilight y Fluttershy fue enorme al saber que el poderoso enemigo al que se enfrentaban era nada más y nada menos que el padre de Trixie:

- Un momento tú eres la hija que tuve con esa unicornio hace tiempo.

- Hasta que lo recuerdas bastardo, yo fui criada por mi madre, ella era una pony muy solitaria, se entregaba seguido al alcohol y se emborrachaba, pero a pesar de eso, siempre me quiso, ella murió sola, siempre te tubo amor incondicional, y tú nunca te preocupaste por ella.

Un flashback se viene a la mente de la unicornio:

- Mirame mamá, obtuve mi cutiemark, es una varita es decir que seré una gran maga, y me hare conocida en todo el mundo.

En tanto su madre, una unicornio muy parecida a ella, aunque con la crin algo más obscura estaba echada en un sofá, levantando una botella de wisky con su magia y tomando, en claro estado de ebriedad:

- ¡Muuuuyyyyy liiinnnnndooooo, peeerooo, eso no te-teservira de nadaaaa! –responde la borracha unicornio a la pequeña potra.

- ¡Te equivocas mamá, me convertiré en una gran maga y harás que te sientas orgullosa y de una vez por todas dejes la borrachera!

- ¡Essssssooooo, essss, mentira, nada, cambiaaa hip, si estammos conndenadasss a la miisserria!

- ¡Deja de decir tonterías, que no tenga padre no significa que te entregues así, tu nunca has superado eso, pero yo hare que lo olvides para siempre, cuando sea maga, juro que lo hare, cueste lo que cueste!

El flashback de Trixie termina.

Twilight nota como a Trixie le corrió una lagrima por su rostro, al recordar a su madre, mostrando que Trixie en el fondo era una persona con sentimientos muy profundos:

- Cuando mi madre murió encontré entre sus cosas una fotografía tuya, y me coloque como objetivo a mi misma que te encontraría para acabar contigo… ¡Y ASI VENGAR A MI MADRE DE LO QUE HICISTE!

- Vaya, vaya ahora veo porque tienes ese potencial, pero por mucho que tengas mi sangre, si estas en mi contra, no tendré piedad contigo.

- Te mostraré mi verdadera habilidad.

- ¿Su verdadera habilidad? –pregunta Twilight por saber de que habilidad de Trixie.

- ¡TECNICA DE ILUSION! ¡TRIXIEMUNDO!

De pronto desaparecen Twilight y Fluttershy, quedando solo Trixie y Kyra en un lugar en donde el cielo era rojo y las nubes de color negro, y todo era obscuridad:

- ¡¿QUE ES ESTE LUGAR, ES UNA ILUSION? –pregunta Kyra.

- Durante mucho tiempo me especialice en técnicas ilusionarías, lo usaba para mis espectáculos, así que cuando decidí hacerme fuerte para derrotar a Twilight, descubrí esta técnica en un viejo libro de magia de los ponys de oriente, esta técnica se llamaba allí Tsukuyomi, pero la he bautizado como Trixie mundo.

- Vaya encerrarme en una ilusión, en el fondo esto lo estás proyectando a mi mente usando tu magia, nada mal, pero no creas que soy tan ingenuo.

De pronto aparecen cientos de Trixies alrededor de Kyra.

- En este lugar yo tengo el control de todo lo que pase, en este mundo soy un dios y yo decido que hacer a los que entran aquí, lo único que haré será matarte aquí, para que tu mente se destruya, de esa forma morías en el mundo real.

- Ya quisiera verlo.

Unas enormes cadenas amarran completamente a Kyra y lo dejan inmóvil, mientras que todas las Trixies de ese lugar, comienzan a invocar un montón de sables y cuchillos, listos para atacarlo al mismo tiempo:

- Te tengo bajo mi control, esta técnica la he probado en osas mayores reales y han muerto.

- Vaya parece que se heredaste la ingenuidad de tu madre.

- ¡YA MUERE MALDITO!

De pronto todas las Trixies lanzan al mismo tiempo las lanzas y cuchillos a Kyra, pero ocurre algo inesperado, los lugares en la ilusión cambian y ahora es Trixie quien esta encadenada y cientos de Kyras atacándola con cuchillos y lanzas.

Trixie recibe el ataque directo, en el mundo real, los dos estaban quietos, y ambos con los ojos emitiendo un resplandor rojo, de pronto Trixie comienza a gritar de dolor, Twilight se acerca para auxiliarla, pero Trixie solo gritaba como si la estuvieran descuartizando viva, el grito era estremecedor, luego ambos pierden el brillo rojo de sus ojos y Trixie cae al piso, si bien no tenía heridas, su rostro mostraba un terror terrible, como si hubiese visto un fantasma, en ese Kyra quien vuelve sin mayores problemas le dirige la palabra a una mentalmente herida Trixie.

- No sabes que para lograr el trance completo debes hacer uso de un enorme poder mágico, solo que olvidaste, que ahora yo soy mucho más fuerte, gracias a la piedra filosofal y a los dos elementos de la armonía que poseo. Lo siento hija, pero ahora morirás.

- ¡No puede ser! –responde Trixie con graves signos de dolor intenso.

- ¡MUERE!

Entonces de su cuerno lanza un rayo mágico, Twilight intenta llegar para impedir reciba el ataque, pero no alcanza a llegar, solo se ve una enorme explosión. Cuando la explosión se dispersa, se ve a Trixie sana y salva dentro de un escudo mágico, delante de ella estaba Blade, que en su cuello llevaba un collar con los elementos de la armonía de Rainbow Dash y Rarity:

- ¡Maestro, no puedo creer que abuses de esta forma de tu propia hija!

- Mira a quien tenemos aquí, al pony que crie como a mi verdadero hijo, el traidor malagradecido.

- ¡MAL AGRADECIDO POR MATAR A MIS AMIGAS!

En ese momento Twilight decide encararlo:

- ¡Tú eres igual que el! ¡POR TU CULPA MURIERON APPLEJACK, PINKIE PIE, RAINBOW DASH Y RARITY Y TE ATREVES A LLEVAR SUS ELEMENTOS DE LA ARMONIA! –al escuchar esto de Twilight, Blade solo baja su cabeza y una lágrima corre en su rostro.

- ¡Lo sé, no sé si algún día puedas perdonarme, pero ahora solo quiero ayudar a evitar que Equestria caiga en el caos y la destrucción de mi maestro!

- Es sincero, Twilight. –dice Fluttershy quien mira a Blade fijamente a los ojos.

- Por favor creeme Twilight. –la mirada de Twilight se va al ojo de Blade, de inmediato ella pudo ver una luz es su corazón que confirmaba que lo que decía era real y le salia del corazón.

- Esta bien, te creo. –dijo Twilight la cual al verlo sus ojos se llenaron de alegría, en el fondo sus sentimientos no habían cambiado, por mucho que ella luchara por revertir eso, el amor que sentía hacia el la terminaba superando.

- ¡Maestro, lamentablemente para ti, yo tengo dos elementos de la armonía, somos mayoría, por eso te venceremos!

En ese momento Blade comienza a conjurar el Ponyslave, pero esta vez los elementos de la armonía de su cuello empiezan a brillar, al parecer estos fortalecerían el ataque y podrían causarle un gran daño a Kyra.

Así que finalmente Blade lanza su técnica Ponyslave fortalecida con los elementos de la armonía, pero algo terrible ocurre, su maestro le realiza el mismo ataque fortalecido por la piedra filosofal y se lo devuelve, este ataque da de lleno en Blade el cual cae abatido por la violenta bola de energía, una enorme explosión manda a volar a Trixie, Twilight y Fluttershy, en ese momento se ve a Blade en el piso herido:

- Tenias potencial, tú eras el arma definitiva que tenía en mente, pero lamentablemente, no aprovechaste la oportunidad que te di, si hubieses seguido fiel a mí, podrías saber dónde está Starlight. –le dice Kyra al abatado Blade.

- ¿Quién es Starlight? –le pregunta Twilight a Blade.

- E-Es mi hermana menor, ella y yo salimos de la c-casa cuando los guardias a-atacaron a nuestros padres.

- ¿Ósea que todo este tiempo trabajaste con ellos solo para saber de tu hermana perdida?

- Si, pero eso no justificara nunca lo que hice, traicionar a mis amigos me hace un pony despreciable.

- Ahora no podrás hacer nada contra mí, ni tú ni tus queridas amigas, ellas están del lado de la princesa Celestia, la misma que mató a tus padres.

- Es cierto, por eso me importa un cuerno lo que le pase a la princesa Celestia, ella es una farsante igual que su hermana Luna, tanto Celestia como Luna son capaces de todo.

- Así es Blade, hace siglos con la ayuda de la magia alquimista y el control de elementos, en nuestro estudio de la magia, descubrimos los comportamientos de nuestro entorno, comenzamos a estudiar las estrellas, y cuando descubrimos la verdad y pensamos mostrar nuestros descubrimientos, los unicornios alquimistas fuimos enviados a la Luna, y los que se resistían a ser enviados a la Luna eran asesinados, durante siglos esto ha sido así y a pesar de eso, prefieres ayudar a la persona que es la gran mano derecha de la misma princesa que nos ha perseguido por siglos, no eres más que un traidor a tus propias raíces. –le dice Kyra con gran enfado a Blade.

- Lo sé, de hecho si pudiera yo mismo mataría a la princesa Celestia.

- Como puedes decir eso. –le dice Twilight al unicornio tuerto.

- P-Pero no lo haré, porque prefiero mil veces la amistad, la felicidad que cada una de ellas me entrego cada día que estuve en Ponyville, ese cariño no lo tuve en ningún lugar excepto con mis padres, ni siquiera en la hermandad, además…

En ese momento Blade se voltea y ve fijamente a los ojos de Twilight.

- …Te amo Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight quedo impactada por un momento, era una confesión de amor en plena batalla, así que después de ese shock, Twilight le responde:

- Yo, yo, yo también te amo, eres mi primer amor Blade Beam.

- Por eso, me revelaré ante ti maestro y te atacaré cuantas veces sea necesario.

- Entonces si Twilight Sparkle es la gran razón de tu traición, la mataré a ella primero. –responde Kyra.

En ese momento Kyra extiendo sus alas de Pegaso, el alicornio se va directo donde esta Twilight y le da un fuerte golpe con sus alas mandándola a volar varios metros, después de vuela a gran velocidad para colocarse encima de ella colocándole una pesuña en su pecho mientras la unicornio morada estaba de espaldas, comienza a cargar su Ponyslave, el objetivo era matarla en frente de su alumno.

Pero antes que Kyra junte toda la energía una Pegaso lo enviste y se pone frente a él con gran valentía:

- ¡Como te atreves! ¡COMO TE ATREVEZ! Eres un maldito.

Fluttershy se coloco en frente del alicornio, mostrando un gran coraje y valor en defensa de su gran amiga.

¿Qué sucederá con Fluttershy? Acaso ella ¿sobrevivirá? No se pierdan el próximo My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

**TO BE CONTINUE...**


	11. Amigas por siempre

**Capitulo 11: Amigas por siempre.**

Cuando parecía que Kyra mataría a Twilight, aparece Fluttershy a intervenir, en ese momento se había transformado de la tímida Fluttershy en Flutterrage (o Flutterbitch como quieran llamarla).

- ¡DEJA EN PAZ A TWILIGHT HIJO DE LA GRAN YEGUA! –grita la desquiciada Pegaso.

- ¡Como te atreves a envestirme maldita Pegaso!

- ¡NO DEJARE QUE UN HIJO DE YEGUA COMO TU MATE A MI AMIGA FRENTE A MI, ESTA VEZ YO LA DEFENDERE!

- ¡QUE HACES FLUTTERSHY! –grita Blade.

- ¡Q-que tonta! –dice Trixie.

- ¡Q-que haces Fluttershy! –dice una adolorida Twilight.

En ese momento Kyra le da un enorme golpe a Fluttershy y la derriba haciendo que la Pegaso quede en el piso de espaldas, entonces suelta a Twilight y pone su pesuña encima del pecho de Fluttershy rápidamente, ahora era Fluttershy la que estaba en el piso atrapada por Kyra:

- Ahora tu elemento de la armonía será mío, eso es realmente perfecto. –dice Kyra mientras comienza a reír, su risa era como un atronador rugido salvaje salido del inframundo.

- ¡Twilight! –Fluttershy intenta voltear su cabeza para ver a Twilight y esta comienza a sollozar.

Entonces Kyra invoca el hechizo que utilizo para extraer los elementos de la armonía de Applejack y Pinkie Pie, Twilight intenta atacarlo, pero era demasiado poderoso, Blade también lo ataca, luego Trixie que aún shockeada decide atacarlo con un rayo de magia, pero estos no le hacían daño a Kyra, al igual que el resto de las mane 6 a las que se les extrajo a la fuerza el elemento de la armonía, la Pegaso comenzó a convulsionar y a sangrar por su boca, luego de unos instantes el elemento de la bondad estaba en poder de Kyra y Fluttershy había dejado de existir, su cuerpo yacía inerte en el piso.

Al ver esto Twilight comienza a llorar, Blade en su furia trata de volver a ataca a Kyra, pero este con gran velocidad, nuevamente con la ayuda de sus alas de Pegaso logra moverse rápido sorprendiendo a Blade el cual ya estaba bastante debilitado, y lo ataca para quitarle el collar con los elementos de la armonía de Rainbow Dash y Rarity, golpea al joven unicornio mandándolo a volar por los aires:

- ¡E-eres un maldito! de-devuelve ¡DEVUELVE LOS ELEMENTOS DE LA ARMONIA! –dice Blade quien estaba abatido en el piso.

- ¡Cállate! de una vez insecto, y ahora presencia el nacer del nuevo dios y regidor de Equestria.

Kyra los une a los otros y esta piedra comenzó a tener un resplandor rojo, el fragmento de la piedra filosofal estaba casi completo, solo faltaba el elemento de la armonía de Twilight Sparkle y así poder obtener el poder total, la posibilidad de generar magia y mesclar los elementos sin las limitaciones propias de la química, lo que se conocía como la ley de equivalencia de intercambios, de esta forma, Kyra se convertiría en un poderoso pony, básicamente sería tan fuerte como un Dios al obtener esta habilidad.

Así que Kyra atrapa a Twilight con su magia y comienza a recitar nuevamente el hechizo para poder sacar su elemento de la armonía. En ese momento Blade y Trixie comienzan a atacarlo, sin embargo su poder excedía todo limite, ningún ataque de magia parecía ya dañarlo, se estaba convirtiendo en un ser realmente poderoso, por lo que solo podían ver impotentes como poco a poco Twilight comenzaba a morir frente a sus ojos.

En ese momento Twilight comenzaba a perder la conciencia, mientras que en su pecho el resplandor de su elemento de la armonía comenzaba a salir al mismo tiempo que ella comenzaba a convulsionar y a sentir un dolor brutal, como si estuvieran destazándola y arrancando sus extremidades viva, cuando Twilight comienza a perder la conciencia y poco a poco deja de sentir el intenso dolor, su vida como la de sus amigas se estaba extinguiendo, esta vez era el fin de todo, ya nada podía hacer, con su ultimo suspiro en consciencia fue llamar débilmente a la princesa Celestia para que la rescatara, finalmente pierde la conciencia.

Una experiencia extraña vivió Twilight en ese momento, la primera imagen que empezó a ver luego de perder la consciencia, era el lugar de la batalla en donde Kyra extraía su elemento de la armonía, pero ella no podía hacer nada, solo se elevaba más y más mientras veía su cuerpo retorcerse mientras Kyra sacaba su elemento de la armonía al mismo tiempo que Blade y Trixie solo miraban impactados la escena sin poder hacer nada, luego esa vista aérea se transformo en una enorme obscuridad en donde no veía nada a su alrededor:

- No pude hacer nada, este es mi final, perdóneme princesa Celestia, perdóneme chicas.

Al igual que cuando enfrentó a Discord su cuerpo comienza a decolorarse por completo mientras la unicornio seguía lamentándose:

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Chicas, perdónenme por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlas!

De pronto en medio de la espesa obscuridad unos resplandores aparecen a su lado, eran cada una de sus amigas que aparecen poco a poco junto a ella:

- No tienes que lamentarte dulzura, esto no es tu culpa. –le dice Applejack.

- Eres una gran amiga, siempre dispuesta a ayudar, nunca te culparía de nada. –le dice una tranquila Rainbow Dash a su lado.

- Eres una amiga súper fabulosa de verdad Twilight. –dice con gran alegría y animo Pinkie Pie.

- Aunque ya no estemos físicamente contigo querida. –dice Rarity.

- Siempre vamos a estar junto a ti en espíritu. –de dice con una gran sonrisa la tímida Fluttershy.

- ¡Chicas, gracias! –al verlas a todos juntas, Twilight comienza a llorar.

- No dejaremos que mueras aquí. -dijo Applejack.

- Recibe nuestro poder de la armonía. –dijo Raimbow Dash.

- Tú podrás hacerlo Twilight. –le dice saltando con mucho animo Pinkie Pie.

- Con nuestros elementos de armonía, podrás vencerlo. –dijo Rarity.

- Juntas, te ayudaremos a salvar a Equestria. –dijo Fluttershy.

- Las quiero mucho amigas… -Twilight muestra una sonrisa al verlas a todas junto a ella en esa obscuridad.

Después de eso Twilight recupero su color normal, sus amigas comienzan a levitar en el aire con sus respectivos elementos de la armonía al igual que en la batalla con Nightmare Moon, Twilight cierra sus ojos y ese lugar negro se vuelve de color blanco y solo se ve un enorme resplandor.

En tanto el cuerpo de Twilight se encontraba inerte aparentemente y el elemento de la magia se había absorbido a la piedra filosofal, todo aparentemente estaba perdido, la esperanza de salvar Equestria se había ido al cuerno, Kyra se coloca la piedra filosofal en su cuello en el mismo collar donde tenia la piedra filosofal incompleta.

- ¡POR FIN, POR FIN HE CONSEGUIDO COMPLETAR LA PIEDRA FILOSOFAL! –grita de felicidad el siniestro Kyra.

- ¡Twilight! k...k...k... ¡! –grita impotente Blade al ver morir a Twilight frente a sus ojos.

- ¡ESTE DIA SERA CONOCIDO COMO EL DIA EN QUE LOS UNICORNIOS DOMINARAN ECUESTRIA, COMO SIEMPRE DEBIO SER!

- ¡A sido capaz de matarla! –dijo una impactada Trixie.

- ¡Y lo primero que hare como el nuevo amo de Ecuestria, será eliminar a todo el que se oponga, no importa si es unicornio, Pegaso o pony de tierra, todos tendrán el mismo miserable destino! –Kyra solo vuelca su vista a Blade y Trixie, quienes débiles no podrían hacer nada, solo esperar que Kyra los matará y podría comenzar su reinado del terror.

Sin las mane 6 todo estaba perdido, ya no habían esperanzas de ganar, solo esperar una horrible muerte era lo que les quedaba a Blade y Trixie, ahora Kyra no seria rival para ningún pony, incluso quizá ahora era tan fuerte como la propia princesa Celestia, así que los dos unicornios parecían resignados a su inevitable muerte.

De pronto la piedra filosofal que habia absorbido todos los elementos de la armonía se desprende del cuello de Kyra y se va flotando en el aire colocándose sobre el cuerpo inerte de la unicornio, la piedra se coloca encima de Twilight, haciendo que la piedra cause un enorme destello.

Kyra intenta controlar la piedra con su magia, pero lo único que consigue es perder el control de su magia sobre esta y sale volando varios metros. Entonces Trixie y Blade presencian como la piedra filosofal hace que Twilight se levante, sus ojos reflejan un resplandor, aunque los elementos de la armonía seguían unidos a la piedra, su poder estaba controlando la piedra y estaba logrando que Twilight regresara a la vida.

Twilight se pone de pie y realiza su gran ataque, un enorme remolino en forma de arcoíris comienza a rodear a Kyra en presencia de Blade y Trixie, era sorprendente, todo el poder mágico que podía obtener, superaba todo límite, después solo se vio un rayo multicolor, junto con un gran y gigantesco destello y nada más.

Cuando el destello comienza a atenuar, se puede ver a Twilight de pie, aún con la influencia de los elementos de la armonía rodeada de un aura color dorado y rayos alrededor de su cuerpo, casi toda la habitación destruida, Blade y Trixie había salido volando por la onda de la explosión, sin embargo estaban bien. En el fondo de la habitación ven a Kyra en el piso, con múltiples heridas, apenas se podía mantener en pie, ese ataque le había dañado bastante, además de que mientras el poder de los elementos de la armonía estuviera junto a Twilight, esta era invencible, Kyra no podía dar crédito a estar siendo derrotado.

Luego de unos segundos Twilight pierde el estado de trance el aura dorada desaparece y cae desmayada al piso, los elementos la piedra filosofal flota al cuerpo de Twilight y esta ingresa a su cuerpo, tal parece que la piedra filosofal había sido absorbida por el cuerpo de la unicornio morada, entonces Trixie quien estaba más cerca de Twilight va a ver si estaba bien, mientras Kyra estaba sumamente débil y tenía varias heridas tras el último ataque:

- ¡E-es i-imposible, como pudo vencerme, s-si yo tenía la piedra filosofal c-completa!

- Esto se acabó maestro, esta derrotado, no puede mantenerse en pie, ríndase por las buenas. –dice Blade quien pedía a su maestro rendirse por la buenas.

- ¡E-estaba tan c-cerca de s-ser un dios!

- Nunca será un dios, es solo un unicornio, como todos, no somos mejores a otros ponys, todos somos iguales, por eso convivimos en este mundo los ponys de tierra, los pegasos y los unicornios juntos dejaron al lado sus diferencias y detuvieron una sangrienta guerra Pony para vivir en armonía, ya que a pesar de nuestras diferencias, todos somos ponys.

- ¡N-nunca a-aceptare esa aberración! ¡Además, que todos moriremos aquí!

- ¡QUE! –exclamo sorprendido Blade.

- ¡COMO! –dijo sorprendida Trixie.

Un enorme poder comienza a rodear a Kyra, al parecer está concentrando todo su poder mágico para realizar un último hechizo con las fuerzas que le quedaban:

- ¡Nunca pensé que tendría que usarlo, pero no importa, porque todos moriremos aquí!

- ¡MALDITO SEAS MAESTRO!

Kyra comienza a reír de forma desquiciada a pesar de estar débil por la batalla, Twilight estaba inconsciente aún, al parecer ya no había nada más que hacer, si bien podrían salvar a Equestria de la tiranía de Kyra, ellos morirían en ese lugar, en ese momento Blade decidió arriesgarse para salvar a Twilight y Trixie:

- ¡Trixie, por favor llévate a Twilight y huyan las dos de aquí! –exclamo Blade a la unicornio azul.

- ¡Que dices! ¡Es imposible no tendremos tiempo de salir de aquí!

- Solo hazlo, confía en mí.

Blade le muestra una cálida sonrisa a Trixie, así que esta sube a Twilight en su lomo y comienza a correr rápidamente saliendo de la habitación, entonces Blade decide jugarse su última carta para salvar a ambas ponys:

- ¡NO IMPORTA QUE HUYAS, NO PODRAS SALIR DEL CASTILLO ANTES DE QUE EXPLOTE TODO! –grita el siniestro alicornio mientras cargaba su ataque final.

- ¡IMBOCO ESCUDO MAGICO DE AIRE! –grita Blade.

Blade decide usar todo su poder para poder invocar un escudo mágico de aire muy poderoso, de esta forma el escudo se colocó alrededor de Kyra, quedando solo dentro de este escudo mágico, la idea era que Kyra explotará dentro de este escudo y resistir el mayor tiempo posible, al menos el suficiente, para que Twilight y Trixie, pudieran salir del castillo, así que Blade decide decirle sus últimas palabras a su maestro, antes que este exploté por completo:

- ¡ERES UN INGENUO, CON ESE ESCUDO NO PODRÁS DETER LA EXPLOSION DE MI PODER MAGICO, ESTUPIDO!

- ¡No me importa! ¡Pero al menos Equestria se salvará de ponys como nosotros! lo mejor es que ponys como nosotros estén en el infierno.

- ¡MISERABLE!

- ¡Adiós maestro!

Kyra ya no resiste más y solo pega un enorme y desgarrador grito.

Una enorme explosión ocurre dentro del escudo mágico, efectivamente su maestro se había autodestruido con todo su poder mágico sin control, Blade solo resistía el escudo lo más que podía con todo su poder mágico, sabía que no podría salir vivo y que la explosión lo mataría igual, pero a él solo le importaba que Twilight y Trixie salieran vivas del castillo, el cual se destruiría por completo.

En tanto Trixie lleva a Twilight en su lomo y llega al lugar donde estaban esperando Spike, Derpy y las pequeñas ponys, en ese momento el castillo comienza a temblar muy fuerte:

- ¡Que está pasando! –exclamo Spike.

- ¡SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ, EL CASTILLO VA EXPLOTAR VAMOS! –grita Trixie.

- ¡QUE VA EXPLOTAR! –sorprendida grita Derpy.

- ¡CORRAN TODOS! –grita nuevamente Trixie para todos huyan rápidamente de ese lugar.

Todos salen corriendo mientras el castillo seguía temblando muy fuerte, al parecer, todo podría venirse abajo en cualquier momento, finalmente logran salir del castillo hasta el exterior, no miran hacia atrás, solo corren y corren por sus vidas, ya que no tenían otra opción, si querían sobrevivir.

En tanto en el lugar de batalla Blade, ya estaba agotando todas sus fuerzas, apenas podría mantener el escudo un poco más, su cuerpo estaba al límite, un sudor frio recorría su rostro, los nervios y la adrenalina de su cuerpo estaba al máximo, su respiración comenzaba a cortarse, el escudo estaba cada vez más y más débil, las heridas de su cuerpo causadas durante la batalla comenzaron a sangrar, pero su espíritu era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa, solo quería que Twilight y Trixie pudieran escapar del castillo, eso era lo único que lo mantenía a pesar de que estaba exhausto.

Finalmente su cuerpo ya no dio más, Blade solo cerró su ojo y se imaginó por última vez el rostro sonriente de Twilight Sparkle.

El escudo se rompe, solo se ve un enorme destello y una gigantesca explosión. Los demás ya se había alejado del castillo cuando siente un enorme estruendo, cuando voltean a ver solo divisan una gigantesca explosión, y acto seguido comienzan a ver como el gran castillo de la princesa Celestia comienza a derrumbarse por completo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el castillo ya se encontraba completamente en piso y reducido a solo ruinas.

Los soldados de la hermandad de los unicornios al ver la enorme explosión, solo corren despavoridos al ver la caída del castillo, tal parece que el malvado Kyra finalmente había muerto, y junto con el Blade también se había sacrificado para salvarlos a todos.

Paso un rato de la explosión cuando ya todo se había calmado, cuando Twilight despierta y se levanta:

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –pregunto Twilight quien recién recobraba la consiencia.

- Todo a terminado Twilight. –dijo Spike.

- ¿En serio? –pregunto Twilight.

- Si ya derrotaste a Kyra. –respondio Spike.

Comienza a mirar a su alrededor y nota que Blade no está allí.

- ¿Dónde está Blade? –pregunta desperada Twilight, todos guardan silencio por un momento hasta que Trixie decide hablar.

- Ese Kyra uso todo el poder mágico que tenía para autodestruirse, Blade creo un escudo mágico para darnos tiempo de huir del castillo, es imposible que haya sobrevivido a la explosión.

- ¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡BLADEEEEEEEEEEEE! –grita al cielo Twilight quien ya no podía hacer nada para revertir su muerte.

Twilight comienza a llorar, toda esa terrible batalla había acabado, Equestria se había salvado, pero el precio era demasiado alto, todas sus amigas y su primer gran amor se habían sacrificado, se sentía sola, las lágrimas no podían contener la enorme tristeza que sentía al haber perdido a todas las personas importantes para ella.

De pronto se ve un enorme destello, usando su magia aparece frente a ellos la mismísima princesa Celestia, quien había desaparecido misteriosamente al iniciarse la invasión de la hermandad de los unicornios:

- Hiciste un gran trabajo mi querida estudiante, has salvado a toda Equestria Twilight, tal como lo esperaba de ti, realmente lo lograste.

- Princesa Celestia ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? –le pregunta Twilight entre llantos.

- Era algo que no se podía evitar, fue necesario lamentablemente. –le responde la princesa Celestia.

Twilight solamente comienza a llorar, ya que no había nada que pudiera hacer ahora.

**TO BE CONTINUE...**


	12. ¿Final Feliz?

**Capitulo 12: ¿Final Feliz?**

La batalla con Kyra había llegado a su fin, pero lamentablemente todas las ponys de la armonía con excepción de Twilight Sparkle además de Blade Beam habían muerto en esta cruel batalla, no había nada que pudiera hacer aparentemente, para Twilight, ninguno de ellos volvería a estar junto a ella nuevamente:

- Mis mejores amigas, mi amor, todos están muertos, todo esta perdido, ellos no volverán. –se lamenta Twilight, quien no podía contener las lagrimas.

- A veces la vida nos pone pruebas muy duras, a veces el destino nos puede quitar todo lo que queremos de un momento a otro. -dijo la princesa Celestia a su estudiante.

- ¡PORQUE NO ESTUVO AQUI, PORQUE NO ESTUVO CONMIGO CUANDO LA NECESITABA! -Twilight pierde los estribos por completo por un un momento, y comienza a recriminar a su mentora, ya que ella habia desaparecido dejandola sola afrontar toda esta lucha junto a sus amigas y ellas ya no estaban con ella.

- Tranquila mi querida estudiante. -dice Celestia trantando de calmarla.

- ¡YO LA NECESITABA, LA LLAMABA CUANDO BLADE ME ATACÓ, PORQUE NO IMPIDIO QUE MATARAN A MIS AMIGAS, PORQUE NO ENFRENTO USTED A KYRA! ¡PORQUE MIERDA NO LO HIZO!

- Era necesario, dependia de ustedes defender esta amenaza. -dijo la princesa Celestia siempre en un tono muy calmado, no dejandose irritar por las palabras de Twilight.

- ¡NECESARIO UNA MIERDA! ¡PARA QUE CARAJOS ME HA HECHO QUE ESTUDIE LA MAGIA DE LA AMISTAD, PARA QUE TERMINE LLORANDO A MIS AMIGAS EN UN CEMENTERIO, QUE ACASO ESA ERA SU INTENCIÓN DESDE EL PRINCIPIO MALDITA HIJA DE YEGUA!

Derpy, Spike y las CMC quedarón heladas al escuchar esto, Twilight estaba liberando toda su frustración contra la princesa Celestia, al punto de insultarla en frente de ellos, la princesa Celestia solo guardo silencio mientras la unicornio morada, solo soltaba todo lo que habia reprimido desde que esto comenzo:

-¡SABE QUE YA NO IMPORTA, ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA LO QUE PASE AHORA, TOTAL TODO ESTA PERDIDO! -Twilight nuevamente se tira al suelo y comienza a llorar desconsoladamente.

- No todo está perdido Twilight, la magia puede traer no solo la destrucción y el sufrimiento, la magia también puede traer la felicidad y puede reconstruir lo que el rencor y el odio destruyeron antes.

- ¡¿Que quiere decir?

- Compruébalo tú misma mi querida estudiante.

- ¿Pero cómo?

- Solo tienes que desearlo desde tu corazón y la magia que hay aún dentro de ti hará el resto.

Twilight solo cierra sus ojos, mientras expresa si más fuerte deseo:

- ¡Quiero que todas las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes! ¡Quiero que todos los ponys caídos regresen excepto los malos! -Twilight los abre que ve que no pasa nada.

- No pasa nada.

- Vamos Twilight. –una pequeña porra le da la princesa Celestia a su estudiante.

- ¡DESEO QUE MIS AMIGOS REGRESEN!

El pecho de Twilight comienza a brillar con gran intensidad, todos los presentes miran como el cuerpo de Twilight comienza a flotar en el aire mientras la piedra filosofal empieza a salir de su cuerpo, nadie podía creer esto, la piedra filosofal, que se había unido al cuerpo de Twilight estaba saliendo de su cuerpo, sin embargo esta se veía muy tranquila.

Entonces los ojos de Twilight vuelven a tener una luz blanca y de ella sale un enorme resplandor arcoíris, todos los colores que alguien pudiera imaginar se podían ver en ese resplandor que cubrió todo Canterlot el cual se hacia cada vez más y más grande, tan grande era este resplandor que incluso llego a Ponyville, en donde las casas destruidas comenzaron mágicamente a reconstruirse solas, en Canterlot toda la destrucción estaba siendo restaurada, el castillo de la princesa Celestia el cual estaba totalmente en ruinas comenzó a levantarse de sus cimientos, todo comenzaba a volver a la normalidad, de pronto la piedra filosofal sube al cielo y algo extraño ocurre, la piedra filosofal se destruye y salen volando en 9 destellos a distintas direcciones, era bastante extraño, curiosamente dos de esos destellos caen muy cerca, que era en de donde estaban Derpy y Trixie:

- ¡Que es eso! –exclamo Trixie sorprendida.

- Que linda luz –dijo Derpy.

Estos dos destellos las golpean y las mandan a volar unos metros en el aire, pero se levantan de inmediato.

- ¡Mamá estas bien! –corre asustada Dinky Hooves.

- Auch, si estoy bien mi pequeño mufin, solo fue un empujón. –respondió Derpy.

- Ese destello nos golpeo pero no nos hizo ningún daño, sin embargo los fragmentos no se ven por ninguna parte. –dijo Trixie quien extrañada miraba buscando si el fragmento que las impacto había caído por algún lugar.

Finalmente luego de unos minutos, Twilight dejo de emitir ese resplandor y volvió a la normalidad y realmente se sorprende al ver todo Canterlot nuevamente en pie:

- ¿Yo hice esto? ¡Es increíble! –dijo sorprendida Twilight al ver Canterlot tan hermosa como antes.

- Los elementos de la Armonía son parte de una milenaria piedra creada por seres anteriores a los ponys y los golems, y gracias a esta, nuestros ancestros usaron toda su magia con la que pudieron restaurar este mundo el cual estaba casi devastado.

- Entonces lo que decía Blade y Lyra era cierto, esos seres, eran los humanos. –dijo Twilight.

- ¿Humanos? –pregunta la princesa Celestia.

- Entonces por favor respóndame, usted realmente mueve la luna y sol con la magia o… -Twilight guarda silencio por un momento mientras mira de frente a la princesa Celestia.

- O se mueve por sí misma, es decir este mundo rota alrededor del sol.

La princesa Celestia calló unos segundos, pero después de eso responde:

- Claro que lo hago yo, es algo muy agotador, ya que se necesita mucha magia para lograrlo, incluso con Luna levantando la luna es muy difícil hacerlo, hace tiempo que andan esos rumores tontos, no los creas, sino terminaras como la hermandad de los unicornios.

- Si creo que tiene razón lo siento.

Al escuchar esta respuesta de la princesa que incluso sonaba algo arrogante de su parte, tenía la sensación de que quizá le mentía ya que lo que ella había estado viendo y estudiando le daban a entender que no era magia precisamente la que hacía que apareciera el día y la noche, pero más allá de eso tampoco podría decir lo contrario, ya que aún no tenía pruebas contundentes, pero de inmediato le pregunto respecto a que le había pasado:

- Princesa Celestia, ¿Por qué no se enfrentó a Kyra? –le pregunta Twilight a su mentora.

- No era necesario, el solo era un pony con una idea racista en su mente, nada más, sabía que ustedes podrían arreglárselo sin mi ayuda, y por eso estoy muy orgullosa de todas ustedes.

- ¿De todas? Pero si están todas muertas.

- ¿Eso crees mi querida estudiante?

De pronto unos gritos comienzan a llamar a Twilight de la distancia:

- ¡TWILIGHT!

- ¡OYE DULZURA!

- ¡TWILIGHT MIRA ESO! –grito Spike

Twilight voltea a su espalda y sorprende al ver que eran todas sus amigas, todas estaban llegando al lugar, todas vivas y sin heridas, todas habían sido revividas con la magia de Twilight y la piedra filosofal, al verlas a todas Twilight solo le corre una lagrima de alegría y se lanza a abrazar a sus queridas las cuales pensó que jamás volvería a ver con vida.

La escena fue hermosa, todas las ponys reunidas de nuevo, todas con gran alegría, Derpy su hija Dinky y Spike no resistieron las lágrimas de este emotivo momento, mientras que Applebloom y Sweetie Bell fueron donde sus hermanas, tambien Scotaloo fue a darle un gran abrazo a Rainbow Dash quien también había regresado.

- ¿Qué paso? –pregunto Applejack, algo extrañada por la situación.

- Derrotamos al malvado líder de los unicornios. –dijo Twilight con gran alegría.

- ¿Lo hiciste con ayuda de la princesa? –pregunta Rainbow Dash.

- En realidad… con ayuda de Trixie.

- ¡Esa farsante! –exclamo extrañada Applejack.

- Si está aquí…

Comienza a mirar a todos lados pero Trixie ya se había ido del lugar, aparentemente decidió tele transportarse con su magia.

- Se ha ido. –dijo Twilight.

- Nunca pensé que te ayudaría. –dijo Rainbow Dash.

- También nos ayudó Blade. –dijo Fluttershy quien había sido la única testigo de las mane 6 de la batalla contra Kyra.

- ¡QUE! –grita sorprendida Applejack.

- Si él era de los malos. –dijo sorprendida Rainbow Dash.

- No lo es, solo estaba siendo manipulado por la hermandad, él nunca quiso hacerlo.

- Él no era malvado, me ayudo a escapar de la celda en donde estaba, por cierto me pregunto que habrá sido del guardia con el que hable ese día, hablamos de todo. –dijo Pinkie Pie.

- Yo no creo que fuera malo, además tengo la sensación de que algo más sentía por ti. –dijo Twilight quien le dio un giño en el ojo así como lo hacia Rainbow Dash.

Tras este comentario Twilight se sonroja:

- Yo, lo amo, digo lo amaba, él se sacrificó para salvarme.

- ¡TWILIGHT! –se siente un grito a la espalda de las ponys.

De pronto al escuchar la voz, era Blade que estaba ahí, y este decide aparecerse frente a las chicas:

- ¡Qué bueno que todas estén bien!

- ¡Tú también reviviste! ¡Entonces podrás venir conmigo a Ponyville, podremos vivir en la biblioteca y después casarnos y formar una familia!…

- ¡Solo vine a despedirme de todas!

- ¡QUE! –el rostro de Twilight cambio drásticamente de una sonrisa a una cara de impacto y shock al escuchar que Blade venia a despedirse.

- A pesar de todo tu deseaste que los malos no regresaran, yo soy de la hermandad, así que…

- ¡Pero quiero que regreses que estés conmigo por siempre!

- Es mejor así.

- ¡No es mejor, yo quiero estar contigo!

- Chicas no se si alguna vez me perdonen, pero quiero que sepan que a pesar de todo, han sido lo mejor que me ha sucedido en la vida.

- Sin rencores muchacho. –dijo Applejack.

- Eres un tonto lo sabias, pero yo también te perdono. –dijo una sonriente Rainbow Dash.

- No hay resentimientos querido. –dijo Rarity.

- Gracias chicas, son las mejores amigas que he tenido.

Entonces Blade comienza a desvanecerse poco a poco frente a todos los que estaban en el lugar:

- ¡No te vayas por favor quédate, todas te aceptaremos de regreso!

- Ese pony esta… -dijo la princesa Celestia como notando algo en toda esta despedida.

- Gracias a todas, realmente gracias a ustedes pude conocer la magia de la amistad.

- ¡No te vayas! –Twilight comienza a sollozar.

- ¡Por favor no te vayas! –el pelo de Pinkie Pie se aliso en estado Pinkamena mientras sus lagrimas caen en su rostro.

- Blade ¿porque? –exclamo una triste Fluttershy.

- ¡Te amo... Twilight Sparkle!

- ¡Yo también te amo Blade Beam!

- ¡Adiós a todos!

- ¡BLADEEEEEEEEE! –Twilight solo da un desgarrador grito.

Blade termina de desvanecerse por completo y desaparece, Twilight comienza a llorar, sus amigas fueron a su lado para consolarla:

- ¿Por qué el no volvió? –se preguntaba Twilight en su tristeza.

- Ya, tranquila. –le dice Rainbow Dash.

- Él se veía feliz. –le dice Fluttershy.

La princesa Celestia se acerca y se coloca junta a su alumna, esta decide cubrirla con una de sus alas como cuando era pequeña.

- Twilight, le enseñaste a ese pony el significado de la amistad y lo supo valorar, eso debería ponerte feliz, el amor y la amistad siempre compartirán ese lazo único, que el tiempo nunca destruirá. -Twilight se seca las lágrimas.

- Creo que tiene razón, a pesar de que se ha ido, el lazo que tenemos quedará por siempre.

- Creo que aprendiste una dura lección que estoy segura que te hará alguien mucho más fuerte y una mejor maga en el futuro, mi querida Twilight.

- Gracias princesa Celestia. –dijo Twilight, quien seguía sollozando, ya que aún no podía reponerse por completo.

De repente Pinkie Pie interrumpe la conmovedora escena como es su costumbre:

- ¡Ya sé que podemos hacer para subir el ánimo y que Equestria volvió a la normalidad, en Ponyville!… ¡HAREMOS UNA FIESTA EN DONDE NOS DIVERTIREMOS COMO NUNCA!

- Te encuentro la razón. –dijo Rainbow Dash.

- ¡Un momento y Big Macintoch, el murió junto a mi y Gilda cuando llegamos a Canterlot! –exclamo Rarity.

- ¡QUE! –dijo una sorprendida Applejack.

- ¡GILDA ESTA MUERTA! –grito Rainbow Dash.

Pero así como llegaron las mane 6, aparece junto a Fluttershy Big Macintoch quien saluda a todas, Applejack y Applebloom se lanzaron contra el para darle un fuerte abrazo, por fin los tres hermanos Apple se habían reunido, y solo querían llegar a Ponyville donde su abuela los estaban esperando en Sweet Apple Acres.

En tanto detrás de Rainbow Dash alguien le da un leve puñetazo en el hombro, era Gilda quien también había regresado:

- Así que estas viva, quien lo diría. –dijo la Grifo quien se notaba en su dura cara la alegría de ver a Rainbow Dash de nuevo.

- Quien iba creer que tú también morirías aquí.

- Fue para vengarte tonta.

- Gracias Gilda eres una gran amiga.

La Pegaso azul cielo le da un abrazo a Gilda y esta por un momento no se resiste ante tal muestra de afecto, aunque luego al ver como todos se volteaban al verlas abrazadas Gilda empuja a Rainbow Dash:

- ¡YA DASH, NO TE PONGAS ÑOÑA!

- ¡SI SERE ÑOÑA PERO DERROTE A UN ALICORNIO Y ESO ME HACE UNA ÑOÑA 20% COOL!

- ¡SI RAINBOW DASH ES LA MEJOR PONY! –grita con alegría la pequeña Scootaloo.

- ¡Ahora si estamos todos, entonces creo que podremos festejar! –dijo saltando de alegría Pinkie Pie.

- Creo que si, es hora de ir a celebrar. –dijo ya algo más tranquila Twilight.

- ¡VAMOS DE REGRESO A CELEBRAR! –grita entusiasmada Rainbow Dash.

Así todas comienzan a reírse y comienzan a preparar su regreso a Ponyville.

Mientras en otro lugar lejos aparentemente en las afueras de Canterlot dos unicornios estaban juntos hablando uno de ellos era la gran un poderosa Trixie:

- Bueno ya hice lo que me pediste, no entiendo porque lo haces, sé que es una boba, pero tú la quieres. –dijo Trixie a la silueta que estaba frente a ella.

Esa silueta era Blade quien al igual que las mane 6 había regresado a la vida, él estaba tal cual como era antes de la batalla con Kyra en el bosque en la entrada de Pony Mesa, había recuperado su ojo izquierdo, aunque aún mantenía la cicatriz:

- Por ahora no puedo hacer nada más, además tengo la sensación que la princesa Celestia se dio cuenta que era una ilusión, así que si me acerco a ella la pondría en problemas de nuevo, y mientras ella no abra los ojos a la verdad prefiero mantenerme lejos.

- Por cierto como fue que regresaste a la vida lo mismo las demás ¿que rayos fue lo que hizo Twilight? –pregunto Trixie quien buscaba alguna explicación para todo lo que había presenciado.

- Es simple Twilight simplemente nos transmuto a todos usando la piedra filosofal, con ella puede revivir a los muertos, ya que la piedra filosofal puede transmutar cualquier cosa sin apegarse a ninguna regla, química, física, mágica o espiritual, es por eso que mi maestro quería su poder, de esta forma, seriá casi como un dios. –respondió Blade.

- Eso explicaría por qué sus amigas y tú regresaron a la vida.

- Ella restauro todo lo destruido desde que esto comenzó, ahora Equestria volverá a gozar de la paz y armonía que estaba acostumbrado antes de que mi maestro intentara destruir todo.

- ¿Qué harás ahora? –pregunto Trixie.

- Ahora me voy a Fillydelphia ya que en una ocasión el señor, digo Kyra menciono que allí podría estar mi hermana, no me lo dijo con claridad, pero iré hacia allá a ver que averiguo de ella.

- Ya veo, entonces creo que no nos veremos.

- ¿Y tú que harás ahora? –le pregunta Blade a la unicornio azul.

- Yo tengo que hacerme más fuerte, aún me falta mucho, puedo ser mucho más grandiosa de lo que soy ahora. Además mi duelo con Twilight aún está pendiente.

- Te deseo suerte, gran y poderosa Trixie. –Blade le muestra su típica sonrisa tranquila.

- Hasta la vista Blade Beam.

Trixie y Blade comienzan a caminar cada uno a una dirección distinta con objetivos distintos.

En ese caminar Blade ve a un carruaje parado a un costado del camino y se distrae con un letrero que decia "servicios de musica y mezclas DJ Scratch" muy colorido y grande lo que llamo su atención, cuando sin querer choca con una unicornio de pelo azul alboratdo y crin blanca con unos lentes que al choque con Blade se caen mostrando sus ojos color carmesí:

- Lo siento, no fue mi intención disculpa. –dijo Blade disculpándose.

Blade se queda inmóvil unos momentos al ver los ojos de la unicornio ya que el color de los ojos era casi idéntico a los ojos que podía recordar de su hermana perdida.

- Disculpa, puedo ayudarte en algo muchacho. –dijo la unicornio blanca de ojos carmesí.

- Perdón, es que esos ojos, me hicieron recordar a alguien lo siento.

- Es extraño, no se porque, pero tu cara me recuerda a alguien muy especial.

- Si curioso verdad. –Blade solo sonríe.

- Quieres acompañarme a Canterlot.

- No, la verdad yo ya me iba, tengo que ir a Fillydelphia y el viaje es largo.

- ¡Vas a Fillydelphia! Yo después de dejar este equipo de mezclas iré hacia allá a ver a mis padres.

- En serio, que bueno seguro se podrán felices por tu visita.

- Entonces acompáñame, así el viaje será más ameno hacia Fillydelphia.

- Esta bien ¿Como te llamas?

- Soy Scratch, Vinyl Scratch y el tuyo.

- Me llamo Blade.

- Creo que nosotros nos llevaremos muy bien.

- Pues si, creo que si.

Blade decide acompañar a esta unicornio ya que al parecer el destino le estaba dando algo de suerte a Blade al encontrarse con la unicornio DJ, una nueva amistad llega para asi llenar su corazón desolado por dejar a las chicas de Ponyville, asi Blade comienza una nueva aventura, esta vez en busca de su hermana.

En tanto hacia otro sentido Trixie caminaba sola sin rumbo definido cuando una voz comienza a llamarla:

- ¡Trixie! –dice la voz que llama a Trixie.

- ¡Alguien me llama! –dijo la unicornio.

- ¡Trixie! –nuevamente la voz llama a la unicornio.

- ¡Quien se atreve a llamar a la gran y poderosa Trixie sin el respeto merecido, que se muestre ya!

Un enorme puff aparece frente a ella, quien llamaba a Trixie no era una pony cualquiera, quien estaba frente a Trixie era nada más y nada menos que la mismísima princesa Luna:

- Trixie, veo que te has hecho una unicornio muy fuerte. –dijo la princesa Luna.

- ¿Tú eres la princesa Luna? –pregunto Trixie.

- A pesar de nunca haberme visto, creo que sabes algo sobre mí.

- Algo había leído de la princesa de Luna, pero es la primera vez que te veo.

- Yo en cambio te conozco muy bien, se todo sobre ti, por eso cuando te encontré en el bosque everfree te lleve a Canterlot y cure todas tus heridas con mi magia.

- ¿Tú fuiste quien me curo? –pregunto Trixie.

- Sabía que tú serias vital en esta batalla y no me equivoque.

- Bueno pero no creo que solo me hayas buscado para platicar.

- Iré al grano entonces, quiero que vengas conmigo, quiero entrenarte adecuadamente como maga y bajo mi tutela podrás ser aún mejor.

- La gran un poderosa Trixie no necesita maestros, soy tan poderosa como quiera, solo tengo que hacerme más fuerte para ello.

- Eres fuerte, pero Twilight solo es la gran maga que es porque Celestia siempre ha estado bajo su tutela y le ha enseñado todo lo que sabe. Eres fuerte Trixie, pero solo conmigo podrás obtener ese poder que tanto quieres, y acaso no quieres demostrarle a Twilight que eres la mejor maga de Ecuestria.

- Claro que quiero hacerlo.

- Además cuando ese destello te toco, marco tu destino.

- Un momento, tu que sabes de ese destello. –dijo Trixie intrigada al saber que Luna sabia lo que la había golpeado cuando estaba en Canterlot.

- Si quieres saberlo acepta mi propuesta Trixie, así podrás saberlo y además hacerte más fuerte, bien ¿que dices?

Trixie guardo silencio un momento, hasta que finalmente le responde:

- De acuerdo, si tú eres capaz de explicarme al respecto y hacerme tan fuerte como dices, aceptare el trato e iré contigo princesa Luna.

- No te arrepentirás Trixie, te aseguro que no lo harás.

En tanto en Ponyville todos han regresado finalmente de Canterlot y festejaron en la gran fiesta que organizo Pinkie Pie y que con ayuda de la alcaldesa de Ponyville celebraron el regreso de la paz.

La fiesta era enorme, todos los ponys festejando, bailando, cantando, jugando, comiendo mucho muchos muchos pasteles hechos en Sugar Cube Corner, e incluso uno que otro pony ebrio, como Berry Punch, Rainbow Dash y Gilda, estas dos cantando a todo pulmón mientras se seguían emborrachando con cidra.

Cuando la fiesta termino, todas se fueron a sus casas a descansar, a pesar de todo por fin todas estaban juntas de nuevo y la apacible vida de Ponyville había regresado, en la biblioteca Twilight y Spike llegan a casa:

- Bueno, estamos solos de nuevo tu yo como antes. –dijo Twilight.

- Creo que tienes razón, es increíble todo lo que pasamos durante estos tres meses. –dijo Spike.

- Si toda esa aventura, será inolvidable, por lo triste, pero también por los momentos felices.

- Bueno yo me voy a dormir, que descanses Twilight.

- Buenas noches Spike.

Luego de que Spike se fuera comienza a mirar la luna desde la ventana, enciende una luz de la biblioteca y comienza a leer unos libros y a tomar unos apuntes mientras observa la luna, Twilight había comenzado a seguir estudiando el comportamiento de la luna y sol, en el fondo la respuesta de la princesa Celestia no la había convencido del todo, por lo que a pesar de eso decide estudiar al respecto para poder descubrir la verdad tras el poder de la princesa Celestia y quizá en el fondo darle la razón a ese pony que no solo se había ganado su amistad sino que su corazón por siempre.

**Fin.**

MENTIRA XD…

Aún queda una parte por contar, ¿Qué es lo que le sucederá a Blade de camino a Fillydelphia? ¿Encontrara pistas de su hermana en la ciudad? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**


	13. El rencuentro contigo

**Capitulo 13: El rencuentro contigo**

Ya todo había terminado, Kyra había sido derrotado por el poder de la piedra filosofal y el poder de las mane 6, Blade había regresado a la vida luego de que Twilight lo transmutara de regreso usando la piedra filosofal, dándole así otra oportunidad de hacer las cosas, esta vez sin las amarras de su maestro y la hermandad de los unicornios, ahora era libre ante el mundo, pero su objetivo seguía siendo solo uno, encontrar a su hermana Starlight y reunirse con ella a como diera lugar, el sabia que ella seguía viva y quería volver a verla.

Ahora Blade estaba subido en un tren de camino a Fillydelphia con otra unicornio, era una pony de crin blanca, cabellera azul alborotada y una nota musical como cutiemark, ella usaba unos lentes por lo cual nadie sabia de que color eran sus ojos, salvo sus más cercanos y Blade quien por accidente vio los hermosos ojos carmesí de la unicornio quien le hizo recordar por un momento a su hermana.

El viaje era agradable, había cidra, los dos dormían en el mismo vagón de tren, Scratch le pago el pasaje ya que Blade no tenía ni un solo bit, Scratch ya estaba acostumbrada a hacer este viaje sola, por lo que venir acompañada le pareció bien, además que el unicornio le había agradado mucho.

Era de noche, aún faltaba para llegar a Fillydelphia, por lo que ambos estaban en el vagón charlando para pasar el rato, era agradable, la sensación de tranquilidad que sentía Blade era la misma que cuando estaba con las mane 6 en Ponyville, una paz que antes de conocerlas nunca había sentido, pero ahora, él estaba ahí disfrutando de la agradable compañía de otra pony amable:

- Y como son tus padres Vinyl, ¿ellos son buenos contigo?

- Pues si lo son, tube mucha suerte de que ellos me adoptarán, son ponys muy amables y cariñosos.

- ¿Eres adoptada Vinyl?

- Si, mis verdaderos padres murieron cuando niña, además me separe de mi hermano tambien en ese entonces.

- Lo siento, yo se lo que es eso, perdi a mi familia cuando era potro.

A Vinyl le corre una pequeña lagrima al recordar a su familia biologica, pero esta decide rapidamente cambiar de tema, para evitar seguir recordando momentos tristes en su mente:

- Oye Blade, sabes tocar algún instrumento, porque cuando niña, aprendí a tocar la guitarra, así fue como obtuve mi cutiemark.

- Yo pensé que había sido que era por lo de que eras DJ y eso.

- No, pero cuando conocí a DJ Scorrow en mi primera fiesta en la secundaria, me sorprendió tanto como podía mezclar la música de una manera tan armónica, desde entonces decidí ser DJ, es raro, porque mi cutiemark es una nota música que obtuve por tocar un instrumento no por ser una DJ.

- La cutiemark representa nuestra habilidad, lo tuyo representa tu habilidad para la música, independiente que sea como DJ o como guitarrista, la música es tu talento y tu cutiemark lo confirma.

- Creo que tienes razón, y tu cutiemark es como una luna morada y una estrella, me imagino que sabes mucho de magia.

- La verdad que si Scratch, aunque claro no soy el mejor mago del mundo, pero ser un mago es mi mayor talento, para bien o para mal.

- Por cierto nos salimos del tema, te preguntaba si sabias tocas un instrumento musical Blade.

- La verdad mi madre cuando niño me enseño a tocar la guitarra, ella era una música innata tenia una voz hermosa, ella cuando niño a mi hermana y a mi nos cantaba una canción, esa fue la única que aprendí a tocar con la guitarra.

- Entonces toca la canción, mientras ordeno un poco estos vinilos, ya que pronto llegaremos.

- Bueno será mejor que no tomes mucha atención porque no soy buen guitarrista.

Blade comienza a tocar una melodía que siempre estaba en su cabeza, era la melodía que le cantaba en las noches su querida madre a ella y a su hermana, era una canción única, solo el y su hermana la conocían ya que su madre se las escribió exclusivamente a ellos y que les cantaba siempre para cuando los potros se iban a dormir.

Pero cuando comenzó a tocar la canción Vinyl suelta uno de sus vinilos que levantaba con su magia dejándolo caer violentamente al piso y destrozándose por completo, algo había pasado en Vinyl al escuchar la melodía:

- ¡QUE PASO SCRATCH, ERA TAN MALO TOCANDO!

La cara de Scratch quedo seria por varios segundos, se saco nuevamente sus lentes y sus ojos carmesí miraron fijamente al unicornio por un momento, esto comenzó a poner nervioso a Blade, hasta que Vinyl comienza a cantar.

La canción era la misma que Blade tenía en su cabeza, cada estrofa de la cancion de Blade, Vinyl la cantaba siendo que esta canción era exclusiva de su madre, ella conocia cada estrofa de la canción.

Una lágrima corrió en el rostro de Vinyl Scratch y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro solo dice:

- Eres tú, eres tú.

Blade también estaba en un estado de shock, la única persona en el mundo además de su madre que conocería esta canción seria su hermana, el corazón de Blade comenzó a latir más y más fuerte, todo era tan increíble que parecía que el destino le estaba dando una oportunidad de la mejor manera que se pudiera imaginar, antes de llegar a su destino parecía que la vida por fin le sonreía a Blade Beam.

Rápidamente Vinyl Scratch da un salto a Blade y lo abraza, Vinyl Scratch comienza a llorar, pero de alegría al saber quien era realmente:

- Eres tu, ¡HERMANITO, ERES TU, POR FIN TE ENCUNTRO HERMANITO TE EXTRAÑE TANTO! –gritaba de alegría Vinyl Scratch.

- Starlight ¡STARLIGHT, SABIA QUE ESTABAS VIVA, HERMANA! –de inmediato las lagrimas salieron solas de los ojos de Blade, por fin años de intensa búsqueda terminaban.

Ambos se dan un fuerte abrazo, era un abrazo enorme, que duro varios minutos, como tratando de recuperar todo el tiempo perdido que ellos no habían podido estar juntos.

Los minutos siguientes parecieron eternos, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido alrededor de los dos hermanos, varios años de incertidumbre, por fin habían terminado, todo lo que una fatídica noche separó, este tren lo había vuelto a unir y ojala que esta vez por siempre.

Luego de ese abrazo ambos se echan el piso juntando sus cabezas el uno al otro, dando clara muestra de su afecto, ellos eran muy cercanos, tenían una conexión cercana, pero todo había cambiado un día, desde entonces el destino se encargo de darles caminos distintos:

- Es como un sueño, pero estoy despierta, estas de nuevo conmigo Blade, siempre pensé que algún día tu y yo nos encontraríamos.

- Starlight, ¿eh no ha problema que te llame por ese nombre? –pregunta Blade, ya que ella se presento con otro nombre, posiblemente el nombre dado por su familia adoptiva.

- Yo siempre he sido Starlight para mi familia, yo siempre seré la pequeña Starlight Beam para ti hermano. –dijo Vinyl Scratch pidiendo que la llamara por su nombre real Starlight Beam.

- Sabes, durante años te busque, si supieras todas las cosas que hice con tal de verte de nuevo, fueron noches de pesadillas, pero por fin eso se acabó, ahora estas aquí, conmigo y esta vez nada nos volverá a separar.

- Yo creo que esto fue obra de mamá y papá no crees Blade.

- Tú crees Starlight.

- Si, estoy seguro que ellos desde donde estén, seguramente deben estar muy felices de que por fin tú y yo estemos juntos de nuevo, como una familia.

- Quizá tengas razón, ojala desde el paraíso estén felices, yo igual los he extrañado.

- Yo también, tengo solo recuerdos hermosos de ellos.

Ambos sin darse cuenta se quedaron dormidos juntos en el piso del vagón, ellos estaban tan emocionados que no se dieron cuenta, esa noche fue mágica, porque ese día por fin sus vidas volvían a estar conectadas, la familia Beam estaba reunida otra vez.

Ya era el amanecer del día siguiente, cuando el tren llega finalmente a Fillydelphia, en donde esta vez Blade, no iría en busca de su hermana, sino que iría a conocer a los padres adoptivas de Starlight/Vinyl ya que él debía agradecerles por ser tan amables con ella.

Ambos se bajan del tren con sus cosas y comienzan el camino a la casa de los padres de Vinyl en ese camino pasan por un hermoso parque, era el gran parque central de la ciudad de Fillydelphia, lleno de verde, se podían ver a muchos ponys en picnic, tomando sol, o potrillos jugando, pero cuando los dos atraviesan el puente que pasa por encima del lago del parque, una pony saludo a Vinyl:

- Veo que regresaste Vinyl. –dijo la voz de la pony.

- Así que tu también estas de regreso aquí querida Octavia.

La pony que les hablo era una pony de tierra, de nombre Octavia, de crin café, melena ámbar gris y una nota musical como cutiemark similar a Vinyl. La belleza de Octavia destacaba por si sola, además se veía como alguien sofisticada y elegante a comparación de Vinyl, en su espalda cargaba un violín:

- Disculpa Vinyl pero no esperaba que estuvieras paseándote por aquí con tu novio.

- ¡EL NO ES MI NOVIO OCTAVIA, EL ES MI HERMANO! –dijo Vinyl enfadada con la pony de tierra.

- No sabia que tuvieras un hermano, como nunca lo he visto por aquí. –dijo la pony violinista.

- Bueno si, me presento, mi nombre es Blade, un placer conocerte.

- Vaya, vaya tu hermano es todo un caballero, no como una pony DJ que conozco.

El comentario hizo que Vinyl mostrara una cara de enfado con Octavia.

- ¿Tocas el violín?- pregunto Blade.

- Claro que si, soy miembro de la orquesta sinfónica real de Canterlot, y he realizado giras con la orquesta por toda Equestria.

- ¡WHOA! Es sorprendente, oye tu amiga si que tiene categoría. –le dice Blade a su hermana.

- ¡JAJAJA! Ella es solo una pony aburrida y con un 99% de posibilidades de ser una amargada solterona.

- ¡Mira quien lo dice, mira que llamar música a esas mezclas que haces, quizá sea la música para los criminales de la cárcel, pero no para los conocedores! –le responde Octavia a Vinyl.

- ¡Y TU QUE TOCAS CANCIONES SOFNIFERAS, QUE NO TE QUEDAS DORMIDA AL OIRTE TOCAR! –dijo Vinyl quien le siguió discutiendo a Octavia.

- ¡COMO SE NOTA QUE NO TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE ES BUENA MUSICA, SI HASTA TU HERMANO TIENE MEJOR EDUCACION QUE TU! –responde una enfadada Octavia.

- ¡NO METAS A MI HERMANO EN ESTO SI LO ACABAS DE CONOCER ABURRICTAVIA! –dijo Vinyl.

Ambas ponys siguieron discutiendo por unos instantes, en tanto Blade solo era testigo de la rivalidad de su hermana con la hermosa Octavia.

Entonces Blade le dice a su hermana que sus padres la estaban esperando y que debían irse, así que la unicornio accedió a la petición de su hermano y decidió parar la pequeña discusión, Octavio se despidió de Blade sin antes darles un beso en la mejilla, quizá con el afán de seguir molestando a Vinyl, pero Blade solo se sonrojo un poco, y aunque Octavia era una pony hermosa y sofisticada, el corazón de Blade solo pertenecía a Twilight Sparkle.

Finalmente los dos unicornios llegan a la casa de los padres adoptivos de Vinyl/Starlight, la pony golpea la puerta, cuando abren aparecen dos pegasos, el Pegaso macho tenia un piano en su cutiemark, era de crin amarilla y melena verde, su madre era de crin rosa pálida y melena rubia, ellos fueron los padres que adoptaron a Vinyl cuando era potrilla, de inmediato la unicornio presenta a Blade con sus padres adoptivos:

- Hola mamá, papá.

- Que bueno que estas aquí Vinyl. –dijo la madre Pegaso.

- ¿Quien es este chico? No me digas que es tu novio. –dijo el padre Pegaso.

- No lo es, él es Blade, mi hermano de sangre.

- ¡ASI QUE TU ERES BLADE! –responde sorprendido el padre adoptivo de Vinyl.

- Vaya si que te has convertido en todo un pony. –dijo la madre de Vinyl.

- Señores Scratch, yo solo quiero agradecerles de todo corazón que hayan cuidado a mi hermana Starlight todos estos años como su hija. –Blade hace una reverencia a los padres de Vinyl tratando de mostrar su gratitud por haber cuidado de ella todo este tiempo.

- No es necesario que agradezcas chico, nosotros nunca podríamos tener hijos, y cuando conocimos a tu hermana, nos sorprendió su madurez, con el tiempo fuimos ganando su afecto y cuando lo logramos, pues hemos sido muy felices, ella nos ha dado muchas alegrías, al contrario. –responde el padre de Vinyl.

- Ella siempre nos comentó que tenia un hermano y que querían encontrarlo, durante muchos años buscamos en distintos orfanatos de Equestria tratando de encontrarlo pero, nunca pudimos encontrarlo, nosotros queríamos bueno, ya sabes, queríamos adoptarte, pero como nunca te encontramos, pensamos que tu bueno… -dice la madre de Vinyl quien guarda silencio por un momento.

- Y me imagino que pensaron que había muerto, es normal, no los culpo. –dijo Blade.

- ¿Y por cierto en donde estuviste? ¿Qué familia te adopto? –pregunta el padre Pegaso.

- Bueno es una historia muy larga de contar, no se si quieran escucharla.

- Para nada, es más nos gustaría saber como la pasaste todo este tiempo. –dijo el Pegaso macho.

- Yo también quiero saber hermano. –dijo Vinyl/Starlight a su hermano mayor.

- De acuerdo les contaré todo.

Así que en la sala la madre de Vinyl sirvió unos ricos pastelitos acompañados de un te caliente con azúcar, toda la familia se reunió en el salón de la casa, en donde Blade comienza a contar su historia tras la muerte de sus padres y la separación de su hermana.

Blade relató todo lo que había pasado, desde su llegada a la granja de Sandias, pasando por la adopción por parte de su maestro de magia y mentor, el siniestro Kyra, relatando incluso sus crímenes, quizá en el fondo de esa forma se desahogaba de todas las cosas que había hecho en pasado y que cargaba con el como un pesado saco en su conciencia.

El no dejo nada en duda ni oculto nada, incluso contó lo sucedió en Ponyville y lo que vivio, en esta parte en especial sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo único, al hablar de cada una de esas ponys especiales, sobretodo cuando hablaba de Twilight Sparkle, esta ultima no solo le entrego su amistad, sino que también transformado en la dueña de su corazón enamorado, pero que por las cosas del destino debían estar separados.

Luego de varias horas de plática Blade termina el relato de los hechos que le sucedieron antes de encontrarse con Vinyl.

- Que triste hermano, ósea que todo lo hiciste por mí. –dijo Vinyl quien comenzó a sollozar ligeramente.

- Claro, por ti cometí muchas tonterías, pero quizá valieron la pena, ahora estamos juntos hermana.

- Bueno Blade, solo puedo decir una cosa al respecto y es que a partir de hoy esta también será tu casa. –dijo el padre de Vinyl.

- Así es querido, tú eres el hermano de nuestra pequeña, y como tal desde hoy también serás como nuestro hijo. –dijo la madre Pegaso de Vinyl con una clara sonrisa en el rostro.

A Blade le corre una lagrima en su rostro, los padres de Vinyl eran ponys muy buenos y amables, él se sentía muy feliz ya que sabia que ella a diferencia suya, tubo un hogar dulce y cálido en donde estar, pero también su corazón estaba feliz, ya que a estos ponys no les importaba lo que hubiese hecho antes, ellos sintieron que él era un pony bueno y lo aceptaron en su familia sin siquiera chistar, Blade comenzó a sentir nuevamente un sentimiento de amor inmenso igual que el que sintió cuando estuvo en Ponyville.

Esa noche se hizo una gran cena en honor a Blade, como habían dicho los padres de Vinyl, ahora Blade era uno más de esa familia, quizá ellos no serian sus verdaderos padres, pero tenían muchísimo amor que entregar, aunque Blade ya estuviera crecido, así que muchos bocadillos y platillos preparados con mucho amor tubo esa cena, en la cual Blade por primera vez en muchos años tubo una cena de familia.

La cena se desarrollo de forma muy amable, todos felices, conversaron, rieron, contaron sus historias, era un ambiente cálido, un autentico ambiente de hogar que Blade experimentaba luego de muchos años, entre esa conversación sale un tema no menor, ¿Qué es lo que haría Blade a partir de ahora?

- Oye Blade, no haz pensado que vas a hacer ahora. –dijo el Pegaso padre de Vinyl.

- No lo se, seguramente conseguiré un trabajo por ahí y me quedaré en algún establo de la ciudad. –respondió Blade.

- ¡AH NO, PARA NADA, BLADE TU TE VIENES A VIVIR CONMIGO! –grito Vinyl.

- ¡Que dices Starlight!

-Yo alquilo un apartamento en Canterlot, como sabes solo vengo aquí de visita, ya llevo dos años de vida independiente, y como mi hermano, tu tienes que vivir conmigo.

- Pero no puedo vivir de tu trabajo como DJ.

- Por eso serás mi representante, solo tienes que tener cerebro para conseguir eventos, y seguro que cerebro tienes, porque desde niños tu siempre has sido más inteligente que yo.

- Gracias Starlight, pero…

- ¡SIN PEROS, ACEPTAS Y PUNTO! –grito Vinyl casi ordenando a su hermano mayor.

- Eh, de acuerdo.

- Vaya que salió asustadizo el chico. –digo el padre de Vinyl quien comenzó a reír.

La risa se hizo contagiosa, todos comenzaron a reír, todo en ese hogar era felicidad, parece que luego de años de tristeza y soledad, por fin Blade había encontrado no solo a su hermana, sino que a una familia amorosa, todo parecía perfecto, todo salvo un detalle que Blade sabia que faltaba, y eso era que su querida Twilight estuviera a su lado.

En tanto lejos de ese lugar, en las más profundas sombras, unas extrañas siluetas están reunidas, todas con voces tenebrosas, pero ninguna es capaz de revelar su rostro, comienzan a hablar entre si:

- Ese estúpido de Kyra nos quiso traicionar. –dijo la primera de las siluetas.

- Kyra era solo un tonto, el creyó que con la piedra filosofal completa podría estar por encima de SEEL, pero al final termino muriendo por estúpido. –dijo la segunda siniestra silueta.

- Ahora no solo la piedra filosofal se separo, sino que ahora la princesa Celestia tiene acceso a todos los elementos de la armonía. –dijo la tercera silueta.

- No a todos, aún hay un noveno elemento que ella no conoce, podremos ir tras este para tenerlo bajo nuestro control. –dijo la primera silueta malvada.

- ¡CALLENSE TRIO DE INCOMPENTES! –dijo una silueta más grande que resto con una voz grave e imponente.

- Para que nos haces callar, hay que pensar lo que haremos ahora, ya que el estupido de Kyra lo arruino todo y coloco en peligro a SEEL. -dijo la primera silueta.

- Pero que vamos a hacer, si perdimos la piedra filosofal y se dividio, esa piedra era clave para poder obtener la energia de los muertos del pasado. -dijo la tercera silueta.

- Además Celestia y Luna tengan la mayoria de los elementos en su poder, seguiran teniendo a las masas ignorantes de ponys de Equestria comiendo de sus pesuñas, ya que son muy idiotas de darse cuenta que ellas NO SON DIOSAS. -dijo la segunda silueta.

- Por ahora Celestia y Luna no son nuestro principal problema, aunque esto arruino nuestros planes, aún tenemos que cumplir nuestro objetivo, que es despertar al verdadero dios de Equestria, hay que despertar a NUMA.

De pronto las siluetas hacen una reverencia al escuchar el nombre de este supuesto dios llamado por ellos con el nombre de NUMA:

- Pronto llegara el tiempo de la purificación, el tiempo en que el reinado corrupto de Celestia y Luna caiga así como la soberanía de los humanos cayo hace miles de años de manos de NUMA para así… ¡PODER CREAR UN NUEVO MUNDO!

¿Quiénes serán los SEEL? Es todo un misterio, pero con quien se habrá aliado Kyra, porque quieren purificar el mundo, ¿quien es NUMA? Y ¿Por qué NUMA elimino a la raza humana? ¿realmente Celestia y Luna son unas farsantes? Y quien será su temible jefe, nadie lo sabe, pero son dudas que quedarán pendientes para la próxima serie de My Little Pony, no se pierdan proximamente My Little Pony: Final Arc.

**FIN.**

**PERO TO BE CONTINUE…**

Nota del autor: Este es solo la primera parte de la historia, se que quedarón muchas cosas en el aire y respuestas sin contestar, pero será una historia más extensa, en la cual poco a poco se iran resolviendo todos los misterios, este es el final de esta parte, y espero tener pronto lista la segunda parte, espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
